


How You Remind Me [ESP]

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: American Dad!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, F/M, High School, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Después de lidiar con sus problemas en casa, Snot Lonstein ahora también tiene que lidiar con los cambios. en especial cuando se trata de su relación con su mejor amigo, Steve Smith. Por no mencionar, su relación con la familia Smith y se vera obligado a comenzar una vida totalmente nueva.[Traducción autorizada] (Snot x Steve)¡Dejen comentarios! Los personajes no me pertenecen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How You Remind Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635014) by [ladyofdecember](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember). 



> Nota: Hola…aaah, b-bueno…es la primera vez que publico un fanfic aquí aunque no sea de mi propiedad y sea solamente una traducción autorizada pero, ya que.
> 
> Como sea, lamento mucho haberme ausentado pero mi computadora portátil estaba rota, mi tío la ya la reparó , hace un mes vino a mi casa y me la entregó, solo espero que siga funcionando bien :'( estoy preocupada, además tuve que re subir todos los archivos de la universidad a un pen drive, tanto los del año pasado como los de ahora.
> 
> En fin, para no desviarme del tema…el fanfic no me pertenece, es una traducción autorizada del fanfic de LadyOfDecember "How you remind me" honestamente quise quedarme con el título original porque cuando lo traduje a español sonaba horrible u_u los personajes que aparecen tampoco son míos si no de American dad y esta serie no me pertenece si no al troller de Seth MacFarlane pero la traducción es de MI propiedad.
> 
> No tengo nada más que decir, solo ¡A trabajar!

_"_ _Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling, and this is how you remind me, Of what I really am"_

_How You Remind Me- Nickelback_

Era una noche de sábado, 2:46 a.m y Steve finalmente estaba consiguiendo acomodarse en su cama. Los brazos y las piernas se extendían bajo las sábanas, con los lentes puestos a un lado, Steve exhaló de forma agradable y cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño lo alcanzara rápidamente. Se oyó un golpe en el vidrio junto a él y cuando se volteó para parpadear somnolientamente hacia la ventana, vio el perfil borroso de su mejor amigo apoyado afuera.

Apoyándose en su mesa de noche, rápidamente encendió la lámpara.

-¿Snot? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Steve al mismo tiempo que destrababa y abría la ventana, dejando a Snot entrar y acomodarse en su cama.

-¡Ugh! ¡Te estuve llamando toda la noche! ¿Por qué tu teléfono está apagado?

Steve miró hacia su Smartphone descansando en la mesa de noche.

-Creí que había muerto, lo siento-estiró su mano para colocarse sus lentes de nuevo en su rostro, en su lugar apropiado otra vez.

Snot se movió de la cama de su posición arrodillada a una posición más cómoda junto a su amigo.

-Mira, ¿puedo quedarme aquí esta noche? Mi mamá tiene algunos tipos y son muy asquerosos, algo así como...Brady Bunch bruto.

-Claro, Snotters. No hay problema-Steve sonrió.

Sacó a su amigo de su trance, aún vestido con sus shorts normales, su camiseta negra con el chaleco azul rasgado de mezclilla. Haciendo su camino hasta su cómoda, rápidamente encontró unos pantalones y una camiseta de repuesto y se las entregó a su amigo.

-Oh no, estoy bien, en serio-dijo Snot devolviendo las cosas.

Steve levanto una ceja hacía él, arrojó la ropa a su regazo.

-Snot, no puedes dormir con eso. Solo tienes que cambiártelo por esto, deben encajar.

Mirando con reticencia, Snot suspiró y se levantó de su lugar en la cama.

-Está bien, supongo...-abrió la puerta de la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible y miró hacia el oscuro pasillo.

-No te preocupes, mis padres tienen el sueño pesado-dijo Steve sonriéndole a su amigo. Con eso, Snot hizo su camino por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño usando el mapa mental de la casa de su mejor amigo para guiarse a través de la oscuridad sin ningún problema.

Steve se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cama y retiró las sabanas, antes de volver a sentarse recordó su teléfono muerto y la necesidad de conectarlo a su cargador.

Snot regresó unos minutos después para encontrar a Steve que se deslizaba ociosamente por su teléfono. Los pantalones de camuflaje se ajustaban bien, pero la camiseta negra se sentía cómoda en todos los lugares incorrectos, lo sujeto con cansancio tratando de sacudirlo un poco para respirar. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él en silencio, se dirigió hacia Steve quien estaba tendido en su cama.

Alzando la vista, el chico de lentes le sonrió con aprecio mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Parece que la ropa encaja...

El chico le dio una mirada antes de ir por las pesadas mantas y tratando de instalarse, acomodó su almohada contra la cabecera de la cama para apoyarse en ella.

-Y... ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-Steve dejó el teléfono a un lado y miro a su amigo.

-¿Hablar sobre qué, Steve?

Había otra vez un hueco en su voz, la voz que le advertía que lo dejara, cualquier cosa que lo estuviera molestando al tratar de incitarlo a hablar. Era esa ira implacable que de vez en cuando amenazaba con salir al exterior.

-Bueno, sobre el hecho de que aparecieras a las 3 a.m en mi casa debido a tu madre. Quiero decir, parece que de verdad quieres hablar de eso...

Snot rodó sus ojos y tomó las mantas rápidamente escondiéndose debajo de ellas apartándose de su mejor amigo.

-Buenas noches, Steve.

El chico observó pacientemente a su mejor amigo por detrás, con los ojos trazando el contorno de su cabello rizado mientras su cabeza descansaba en la funda de almohada color crema. Tomando una profunda respiración, se inclinó sobre el otro chico para apagar la lámpara en la mesa de noche y quitarse los lentes una vez más. Acomodándose a un lado y de frente a la espalda de su amigo, dejó que el silencio al igual que la oscuridad de la habitación los rodeara.

* * *

Después de unos minutos de mirar el tejido que cubría su piel y de memorizar el contorno de su silueta, Steve sintió de repente que no podría callarse por mucho más tiempo.

-¿Snot?-susurró él-¿sigues despierto?-

-¿Qué, Steve?-Snot suspiró sintiendo que parte de su ira lo dejaba. Steve se detuvo, dejando su mano quieta mientras buscaba lo que quería decir, finalmente.

-Lo siento.

El chico se movió y se acomodó hacia el otro lado, haciendo que la mano de Steve cayera torpemente sobre el colchón. Ahora, estando uno frente al otro, Snot aprovechó esta oportunidad para ver a su amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, por todo-dijo Steve inseguro-por la forma en que tu madre te trata, por la forma en que literalmente no tienes a quien acudir...excepto yo, por supuesto-

Añadió la última palabra un poco más tranquilo, que las anteriores y Snot supo que no debía estar tan molesto por la natural curiosidad de su amigo.

-No es gran cosa. Estoy bien, en serio.

-¡No estás bien!-gritó Steve un poco más fuerte de lo que había pensando, entonces decidió hablar un poco más tranquilo-quiero decir...estoy preocupado por ti. No creo que sea correcto que tengas que pasar por esto-

-Steve...-advirtió Snot tensamente mientras su amigo lo ignoraba.

-Tu mamá solo tiene algo de nervios. En serio, quiero decir, estás aquí luchando por mantener buenas notas en la escuela y a ella no le importa y ni siquiera intenta ayudarte con tu...

-¡Steve! ¡Ya fue suficiente!-dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba a la pared lejana a ellos. Miró en la oscuridad, apenas era capaz de distinguir el patrón en la pared en plena oscuridad. Steve se sentó también, alarmado por la ira de su amigo. Frunció el ceño y miro hacia el mismo lugar cubierto de papel tapiz-mi mamá es...ella solo tiene algunos problemas, es todo-murmuró Snot en voz baja.

Steve miró al chico con preocupación, no dijo lo que quería saber. Si era por eso que había empezado a ir de repente a la escuela con moretones en los brazos y en las piernas, no dijo lo que quería, que él siempre estaría ahí para él sin importar que y que no podía soportar la sola idea de perder a su mejor amigo.

No dijo nada más esa noche. En lugar de eso, él acercó silenciosamente al chico junto a él obligándolo a colocar su cabeza sobre su pecho, como el torpe que era y lo rodeó en un cálido abrazo. Snot cedió rápidamente a su resistencia, acomodándose para abrazarlo mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

* * *

No hablaron de esa noche al día siguiente, por lo cual Snot tuvo que irse incluso antes de poder tomar siquiera el desayuno. Por otro lado, él no quería ser descubierto por los padres de Steve, así que el desayuno no habría sido una buena idea de todos modos.

Steve no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su mejor amigo otra vez hasta el lunes por la tarde. Con las clases que los mantenían yendo y viniendo, estaban demasiado ocupados. Ahora mientras estaban en la casa de Steve junto a sus otros dos amigos una vez más, apenas aparecía un momento apropiado para hablar del tema. Mientras se sentaba junto a su mejor amigo, empezó a sentirse extraño, como si se estuviera despertando de un sueño. La forma en que Snot estaba gritando con alegría, rebotando arriba y abajo en el sofá, gesticulando frente a la pantalla...era algo entrañable, Steve sintió una sonrisa formarse en su rostro, tan grande como podía ser. Parecía estar realmente feliz, lo cual fue un alivio para él, sabiendo lo desesperado que había estado unos días atrás.

Toshi y Barry estaban inmersos en el videojuego y no parecían darse cuenta de que la mano de Snot había caído sobre la rodilla de Steve y lentamente se arrastraba hacía el norte. Estaban viendo a sus amigos jugar una partida contra el otro mientras se sentaban en el suelo de la sala de estar lo más cerca posible de la TV. Snot se apretó el muslo de Steve firmemente sobre sus vaqueros, aunque sus ojos seguían pegados a la pantalla y debió haber sido involuntario, sin duda. La enorme sonrisa en su rostro se debía a las tonterías de sus amigos y sus bromas, no por su cercanía con él, recordó Steve.

Entonces, ¿Por qué eso lo hizo sentir un poco decepcionado por dentro?

Steve tragó nerviosamente y echo un vistazo hacia él. La mano permaneció descansando ligeramente sobre su muslo ahora, sin abandonar el agarre que aplicó antes. Snot finalmente se encontró con la mirada de su amigo y se sonrojó de felicidad, de repente miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de la ubicación de su mano en la pierna de Steve. La retiró de inmediato ruborizándose, su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y fue reemplazada por una expresión de culpabilidad en su lugar.

-Lo siento...-murmuró.

Volviendo su atención otra vez a la TV, fijó su mirada en el juego y en sus amigos riéndose y bromeando una vez más. La decepción de Steve se multiplicó, extrañaba la calidez del contacto y la forma en que se sentía tan...bien. él no podía ignorar las mariposas en su estomago por mucho que quisiera, mientras un gesto inocente aparecía, se sintió culpable por lo mucho que había disfrutado el contacto.

Steve miró fijamente a Snot por un largo momento, dejando a sus otros dos amigos en segundo plano. Si el chico se daba cuenta, intencionalmente trataría de ignorarlo.

Eventualmente, el juego había terminado. Toshi había ganado el partido y dijo que tenía que llegar a casa para la cena, Barry se fue de la misma manera dejándolos a él y a Snot solos, completamente solos, los padres de Steve se habían ido por ahora, a un viaje fuera de la ciudad como solían hacer, dejando a Jeff y Hayley a cargo. Por supuesto, esos dos no estaban por ninguna parte. Recordó que Hayley había mencionado algún tipo de pizza para la cena más tarde, pero para ella la cena siempre había sido a las nueve. Después de todo, ella no tenía un horario fijo, a menudo dormía casi todo el día, por lo menos hasta el mediodía.

Snot se levantó, sintiéndose incómodo con la situación y murmuró que tenía que llegar también a casa. Era mentira, por supuesto. Su madre seguiría trabajando hasta tarde esa noche, probablemente no llegaría a casa hasta las once de la noche, eso no era extraño para una enfermera en su línea de trabajo.

Steve frunció el ceño sin dejar su lugar en el sofá.

-No tienes que irte aún ¿cierto, Snot?

El chico más alto se encogió de hombros y miró impotente a la puerta de entrada.

-Bueno, tal vez debería ir. No quiero que mi mamá se moleste.

El enojo se hizo presente en Steve y se puso de pie, indignado frente a su mejor amigo.

-¡¿Molestarse?! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Qué te parece si voy contigo y le doy algo que la haga molestarse?

Snot se molestó con la repentina irritación de su amigo. Se acercó hacia él mirándolo de arriba abajo, nunca creyó haber visto al chico tan enfadado.

-Steve...

-¡No! ¡No me digas nada! ¡No me gusta la forma en que te trata! ¡Y no voy a soportarlo más!-gritó Steve, su voz incrementaba con cada palabra hasta el punto de gritar tan alto como le era posible.

Por primera vez, Snot se encontró increíblemente en paz en lugar de estar enojado. La sensación familiar de amargura le fue reemplazada por algo suave y cálido. Le sonrió cálidamente, tocado por la compasión de su mejor amigo.

-Tú... ¿Realmente te importa tanto?

-¡¿De verdad yo...?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo!-Steve seguía chillando de rabia pero en este punto era más en incredulidad.

Se movió para mirar a su amigo, sujetándolo por los hombros y luego los brazos acercándolo a él, tan cerca que sus pechos casi chocaron cuando empezó a sacudirlo ligeramente.

-Snot ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Somos mejores amigos ¡hemos estado ahí para el otro durante años y años! No voy a dejar que esto siga así hasta que pueda asegurarme de que estés bien, seguro, provisto y...y...

Snot parpadeó ante su amigo, realmente sorprendido. Steve frunció el ceño, su agarre hacia el chico aumento casi a un doloroso pellizco.

-Yo solo...quiero que seas feliz.

Snot sonrió cálidamente a su amigo aunque una expresión de dolor reemplazo ese gesto rápidamente. Se quitó cuidadosamente los dedos del menor de sus brazos y se alejó ligeramente, se frotó las contusiones que cubrían su bíceps y que Steve había estado agravando. Cuando notó los ojos ensanchados de Steve, enseguida sonrió amargamente.

-Esos ya estaban ahí, no los hiciste tú, no te preocupes.

Steve continuó mirándolo fijamente, todavía sin palabras y con la boca abierta. Snot se sentó en silencio en su sitio en el sofá, miró fijamente hacia la ahora pantalla negra de la TV. Steve se sentó también y tras un momento de vacilación, se acercó para acomodar al chico junto a él. Snot lo dejó y pronto su rostro quedo escondido en la camiseta naranja del menor, Steve pasó su mano por los rizados cabellos marrones de su amigo tranquilizándolo mientras sentía que el chico movía sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Se quedaron así en lo que parecían ser horas, pero en realidad no fueron más de veinte minutos. Fue entonces cuando Roger entró por la puerta, vestido como una especie de piloto de caza de los años 40. Los vio pero no dijo nada mientras subía las escaleras hacia el ático, Snot pudo quedarse dormido al no moverse de su lugar, se aferró contra el pecho de Steve.

Steve lo abrazó más fuerte contra él, preocupado por el bienestar y el futuro de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Era realmente tarde cuando Snot llegó a casa esa noche, más tarde de lo usual de todos modos. Estaba oscuro afuera y Snot tuvo que convencer a Steve de no ir con él a su casa o de persuadir a su hermana para que los llevara hasta allá. Hayley y Jeff llegaron a casa relativamente temprano y Steve tuvo que obligar a su amigo a quedarse por pizza, así él tendría algo bueno para comer esa noche. Alrededor de las 10 p.m, Snot destrabó la puerta de su casa con su llave y entró.

Estaba oscuro y silencioso, como era de esperarse hasta que dobló la esquina hacia la cocina. Su madre estaba en casa. Eh, eso fue extraño... ¿su turno no debía durar hasta las 11 p.m?

Actualmente ella estaba en el refrigerador probablemente buscando un poco de licor, sin duda. Consideró pasar furtivamente a su lado y no decirle nada pero decidió que al menos debía decirle la hora.

-Oye, mamá-murmuró, haciéndola mirar hacia arriba y cerrar la puerta.

-Y ¿dónde estabas?-ella lo miró con recelo. Snot tragó saliva, se sentía culpable-¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?-

-Bueno, no pensé que llegarías a casa hasta más tarde y...

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque trabajo para vivir y mantener este techo sobre tu cabeza?-respondió ella comenzando a moverse hacía él, tenía una botella de whisky en su mano izquierda.

-Bueno, sí. Solo pensé...-Snot retrocedió rápidamente.

-Llegue a casa a las cinco y no sabía dónde estabas, Snot. ¡No puedes irte así!-ella golpeó la botella de whisky en el mostrador con fuerza haciendo que el adolescente saltara sorprendido. Sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y encendió uno mirando a su hijo con una expresión de cansancio-¿qué voy a hacer contigo?-

-Solo...voy a ir a la cama...-dijo decidiendo evitarla como si de una plaga se tratara, rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones para dirigirse al vestíbulo e ir a su habitación. Su madre; sin embargo, tenía una idea muy diferente.

-Oh, no lo harás-dijo ella tomando al chico del hombro firmemente y girándolo para que la vea de nuevo a la cara-¡tú vas a limpiar este basurero! ¡mira este lugar tan desagradable!-

-Pero...tengo que ir a la escuela mañana.

-¡No me importa una mierda, Schmuely! ¡Tú harás lo que YO te digo!-ella sujeto fuertemente su brazo izquierdo y empezó a sacudirlo, haciéndolo llorar de dolor mientras su pulgar presionaba contra un moretón que ella misma había hecho ahí-¡escúchame, maldita sea!-

Ella continuó empujándolo hacia atrás, se balanceó un poco pero termino cayendo en el sofá más cercano. Acabando su cigarrillo, lo puso en uno de los ceniceros más cercanos, tomó la botella de whisky de la cocina y se sirvió en un vaso alto, casi bebiendo la mitad del vaso en un trago, entró de golpe a la sala de estar donde estaba su hijo.

Se hundió nerviosamente en el sofá y la miro.

-Bueno, ¡Limpia este lugar!

Comenzó a juntar los contenedores de comida en una pila, sin querer acercarse a ella para ir a la cocina y tomar una bolsa de basura para ponerlos. Mantuvo su cabeza gacha mientras recogía todo lo más rápido posible. Ella tomó un sorbo de whisky mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de la casa débilmente iluminada, las luces se apagarían pronto, el trabajo perdido no era una buena forma de mantener las cuentas pagadas, especialmente cuando se trata de un padre soltero.

-Así que, dime…-dijo con enojo frente a su hijo otra vez-¿dónde estabas anoche?-

Snot consideró por un segundo la posibilidad de mentir pero sabía que ella vería la verdad a través de la historia, suspiró preparándose para lo que venía.

-Estaba en casa de Steve…

-¿Por qué siempre vas ahí?-ella lo interrumpió-¿crees que ellos viven mejor que nosotros? ¿Uh?-

-¡No! ¡Él solo…es mi amigo!-Snot dejó de recoger la basura para poder enfrentar a su madre.

-¿Ah sí? Tu amigo… ¿eh? Creo que solo quieres pasar tiempo allí porque tienen una casa tan grande y tanto dinero ¡Y la-de-da!

Ella se acercó amenazadoramente, se podía notar la rabia en sus ojos marrones. Snot trató de retroceder lejos de ella, pero ella arrojó el vaso medio vacío contra la pared sobre su cabeza haciendo que se rompiera en pequeños pedazos por todas partes. Gritó asustado mientras se acercaba hacia él y lo sujeto de nuevo de ambos brazos sacudiéndolo. Su agarre era aún más fuerte que antes, causando sin duda nuevos moretones en su piel.

-¡No quiero que vayas más allá! ¡¿Me oíste?!-Ella lo sacudió varias veces-¡aléjate de ese chico!

Snot intentó no llorar mientras retrocedía, su madre lo dejó caer haciéndolo chocar de nuevo en el sofá. Empezó a alejarse antes de cambiar de opinión cuando regresó, levantó la mano y lo golpeó fuertemente con la mano abierta en la cara.

-¡Limpia esa basura!-gritó, irrumpiendo en su habitación llevándose la botella de whisky con ella.

* * *

Un momento después la puerta se cerró de golpe y Snot la oyó cerrarla detrás de ella. Se arrodilló en el suelo, agarrándose la cara y sus brazos, no sabía qué hacer. Todo le dolía, miró amargamente el vaso roto, con una bebida que no solo se escurría por la pared, sino también por los muebles y la sucia alfombra. Oscuros pensamientos invadieron su mente, involucrando vidrio roto y una salida, pero él los apartó y se levantó para comenzar a limpiar.

Eran casi las 11:30 p.m. Mañana sería un infierno.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _I'm dancing with tears in my eyes. Just fighting to get through the night. I'm losing it with every move I die. I'm faded, I'm broken inside"_

_Dancing with Tears in My Eyes- Kesha_

Despertar por las mañanas es difícil. Es probablemente la cosa más dura que él tuvo que hacer hasta entonces.

Se sentía muy adolorido y su cuerpo no quería levantarse, pero siempre se forzó a si mismo a hacerlo porque de ser así no alcanzaría a tomar el autobús, tendría que caminar todo el trayecto hacia la escuela que quedaba a diez millas por lo menos.

La casa parecía estar tranquila y tras una cuidadosa inspección, miro por la rendija de la puerta de la habitación de su madre y al parecer estaba solo en casa. Bueno, al menos podría tomarse su tiempo y no sentirse en el borde del abismo. No iba a tirar su ropa habitual esa mañana, observó los moretones rojizos y azulados que se extendían por sus brazos y sus muñecas, tomó una vieja sudadera de color azul marino que casi nunca tenía la necesidad de usar y se la colocó sobre la cabeza.

El autobús estaría esperando ahí afuera en cualquier momento así que no dudo en hacer su camino hacia afuera. Se movía más despacio que de costumbre, de eso estaba seguro, mientras subía los escalones hacia el interior del autobús, una punzada lo golpeó en la zona baja de su espalda, se sentía como una aguja eléctrica que apuñalaba toda su espina dorsal. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se detuvo cerca del conductor antes de ir a la parte de atrás y sentarse.

Era un alivio que con todas las señales de advertencia que experimentaba en casa nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Sus profesores, el director Lewis e incluso sus amigos parecían no encontrar las pistas y no porque él lo quisiera.

Y entonces ahí estaba Steve, siempre tenía sus sospechas pero él en su mayoría lo dejaba pasar.

Steve a veces iba en autobús con él, a veces no a menudo. Por lo general, termina yendo con sus padres a la escuela, que suerte. Debió haberse quedado dormido porque pronto al abrir los ojos se encontró frente a la escuela secundaria Pearl Bailey. Steve no había llegado aún. Esperó a que todos salieran del autobús antes de poder hacer lentamente su propio camino.

Caminaba con una ligera cojera pero no podía evitarlo, Snot se abrió paso dentro de la escuela por el pasillo y a la izquierda hacia su casillero, no estaba ni a mitad de poner su combinación cuando escuchó la familiar y alegre voz de su mejor amigo llamándolo. Un segundo después y el chico estaba justo junto a él.

-¿Cómo estás, amigo?

Snot miró a Steve quien le estaba sonriendo y logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye.

Abriendo el locker comenzó a sacar sus libros de historia y matemáticas, estremeciéndose bajo la tensión de sus músculos mientras movía sus brazos. Cielos, todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-¿Quieres ir a Pizza Overlord conmigo después de la escuela? Mi mamá me recoge y puede dejarnos allí.

-¡Claro, amigo!-sonrió Snot pensando en lo hambriento que estaba. Su estomago comenzó a gruñir con intensidad y fuerza.

-Snotters, ¿no tomaste tus Lucky Charms esta mañana? ¡Sabes que son parte de un desayuno completo!-dijo Steve frunciendo el ceño.

Empujo la puerta del locker cerrándola con toda su fuerza mientras sujetaba los libros de texto en su brazo, era demasiado para él.

-No, en realidad no tuve la oportunidad de tomar el desayuno-dijo lanzando un suspiro.

-¡¿No tomaste el desayuno?!-exclamó Steve horrorizado-¡pero eres un chico en crecimiento!-

-Tengo que ir a clase…-Snot rodó los ojos y se apartó de él.

Mientras se alejaba enojado, Steve lo miró asombrado debido a su repentino cambio de humor.

* * *

¡Al fin! Steve estaba caminando a través de la puerta principal de su casa después de un largo día en la escuela lidiando con los malentendidos de los profesores, sus compañeros que lo odiaban y naturalmente, el sueño de sumirse a las lecturas y trabajos interminables después de la escuela. Sin mencionar el hecho de que su madre había prometido recogerlo y llevarlo a Pizza Overlord, obviamente se olvido, no, eso no era muy considerado de su parte, lo habían dejado a su suerte sobre cómo llegar a casa.

Habiéndola llamado luego de casi diez minutos de espera, le había informado que se había olvidado y que estaba a medio camino de llegar a la ciudad, obligándolo a correr hacia los autobuses escolares y tomar uno como parte de su rutina antes de que se fuera.

Ahora estando en casa, finalmente, Steve podía relajarse y ver la televisión mientras se estiraba en el sofá. Justo cuando estaba pateando lejos sus zapatillas, Roger llegó a la sala bajando las escaleras.

-Steve, vete. Eso está preparado para la película donde actua Dolly que tengo que ver.

-De ninguna manera, Roger. Has estado aquí todo el día, es mi turno de ver la televisión ¡acabo de llegar a casa!-dijo Steve empujando su mochila con su pie, se estiro a lo largo de los cojines ocupando el mayor espacio posible, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para que se vaya.

Roger se quedo mirándolo con las manos en las caderas.

-Mira, cariño. Hay una orden en esta casa, un sistema si quieres. Están tu padre, Hayley, Frannie, el pez, Jeff y luego tú. No, espera, tal vez Hayley está luego del pez, de cualquier forma siempre eres el último asi que… ¡Scootch!-el alienígena gris lo empujó por completo del sofá, aterrizando de forma dolorosa en la alfombra del suelo y se acomodó en su lugar.

-Oh, Roger ¡Jesus!-Steve se puso de pie frotándose los codos por el dolor. Finalmente salió disparado dejando a Roger preparando todo para su película en la televisión.

* * *

Steve bebió la cerveza ligera que había encontrado disfrutando la forma en la que el cristal helado hacía contacto con su palma. Se recostó sobre sus manos contemplando el atardecer con los diferentes tonos de colores mezclados en el cielo. Se sentía extraño, no le gustaba del todo la sensación que estaba recibiendo debido al alcohol, pero tampoco le desagradaba, estaba comenzando a cansarse de la manera en que lo trataban en esa casa; de la constante indiferencia de su padre, ignorando el hecho de que no llegaría rápido a ninguna parte cuando estaba en la escuela y no estaba preparado para cualquier tipo de trabajo de medio tiempo. Las últimas cinco veces que había intentado retenerlo había fallado miserablemente, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Dios, su vida era una mierda…

La luz del sol desapareció rápidamente mientras Steve continuaba viendo fijamente hacia el horizonte, sin preocuparse por su tarea ni por su falta de tiempo para ir a cenar como normalmente lo hacía. Era demasiado bueno como hijo, de eso estaba seguro, demasiado bueno para esas personas, demasiado bueno para cualquier persona realmente…había terminado ya con todo eso.

Había que ver como lo trataban ahora, ahora que él ya no era el "hijo perfecto".

Por otro lado, dudaba de que su familia estuviera dentro, a excepción de Roger. Los demás probablemente habían salido sin él a algún lugar para cenar, ya que su propia madre había olvidado su promesa de llevarlo a buscar pizza, ridículo…de todos modos, él estaba mejor afuera ahí solo en el exterior.

De repente la puerta de la casa se abrió tras él y se apresuro a echar la botella de cerveza ligera lejos de él y en la hierba. Arrojó rápidamente su camisa roja para tratar de encubrirla.

-¡Nada!-gritó desesperado.

-¿Steve?

Era la voz de Snot que venía detrás de él, el chico parecía bastante divertido, muy diferente en comparación a lo que había visto antes en la escuela.

-Oh…Hey, Snot-dijo Steve sorprendido por la repentina aparición del chico. Su amigo se sentó a su lado mientras observaba la camisa a un pie de distancia.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

Steve suspiró y se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

-Oh…nada, solo pensando en cosas y bebiendo…supongo ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bueno, solo pensé en venir…mi madre está entreteniendo a un "amigo" así que preferiría no estar cerca…también…siento mucho haberte gritado antes, debería haber ido contigo para obtener pizza, soy un idiota ¿fue divertido al menos?

Steve frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

-Mi estúpida mamá lo olvido así que no fui.

-Oh…

Los dos estaban tranquilos mientras se sentaban observando del sol ocultándose. Steve miró a su mejor amigo preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, especialmente con su madre. Él sonrió, comenzaba a sentirse un poco ebrio y se movió para sentarse más cerca de él.

-Snot, ¿Quieres una cerveza? Tengo más.

Snot parpadeó con el ceño fruncido ante la preocupante forma en la que él estaba tratando de evadir sus problemas, no es que no quisiera hablar en realidad.

-Steve ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Sabes? No tienes que recurrir al alcohol para resolver tus problemas, yo estoy aquí para ti.

Él no estaba listo realmente para ver que su mejor amigo comenzara a beber también. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, lo mejor era salir y dejarlo. Una alarma comenzó a sonar en su mente, una especie de advertencia pero hizo caso omiso e intentó simplemente ignorarla mientras seguía mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Steve sonrió y se acercó aún más golpeándose ligeramente contra él.

-Sé lo que eres, Snot. Te conozco…tú eres, eres como mi mejor amigo y…tan perfecto.

Al notar la manera en que su amigo pronunciaba las palabras, Snot rodeó con un brazo el hombro de su amigo acercándolo más a él queriendo tranquilizarlo por la razón que él había elegido para golpear la botella. Él no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni lo que estaba mal pero supuso que debió haber sido algo grave.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Steve-dijo sonriéndole y deseando poder distraerlo de buscar las otras botellas que había escondido cerca.

Sintiéndose muy aturdido, Steve sonrió, volviendo a ver al chico al que había llamado su mejor amigo durante casi diez años. Se mordió el labio hundiéndose más cerca de él haciendo que Snot retrocediera un poco sorprendido.

-Wow ¡tu aliento es terrible, Steve!-comentó riéndose.

-Lo siento…-Steve se sonrojó y se alejó mirando sus manos. Se estremeció un poco ante la ligera brisa que se había formado, dispersando varios pétalos de flores para luego caer en el árbol más cercano. Snot extendió su brazo de nuevo para acercarlo y mantener el calor corporal, aunque eso solo era una excusa, la temperatura apenas había bajado de los 65 grados. Steve le sonrió a su amigo mientras la noche empezaba a aparecer, oscureciendo el cielo a su alrededor.

Las luciérnagas en el fondo daban un toque agradable…

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche. Steve comenzaba a sentir los efectos de beber. Solía ser muy claro, el alcohol definitivamente no era su amigo. Además era un chico que ni siquiera bebía café ¿cafeína? Era muy sensitivo a ella ¿chocolate? Olvídalo, incluso el azúcar lo afectaba.

Exhausto hizo un rápido trabajo cepillándose los dientes y colocarse el pijama. Pudo haber sido un poco después de las 10 p.m ¡pero él apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos! Apagó la luz cerca de la cama, se arrastró bajo las sabanas, se inclino para tomar el mando de su a su abanico oscilante (?), lo encendió para apagar los sonidos del mundo y para poder conseguir un sueño tranquilo e imperturbable.

Snot se había quedado un poco más tarde hasta que sus padres finalmente llegaron a casa. Tuvo que salir rápidamente diciendo que debía llegar a casa ahora porque era muy tarde. No quería meterse en problemas con su madre o ponerla más molesta de lo que ya estaba con él. Steve se había enfadado por eso, pero lo dejo ir, no quería incomodar a su mejor amigo.

Ahora mientras yacia bajo las suaves sábanas de su cama, dejo que su mente vagara hacia la situación que estaba viviendo su amigo con respecto a la suya. Eran drásticamente diferentes. Decidió no intentar hacer una comparación con la vida de su mejor amigo y la suya propia, rodó de lado para intentar dormir. Mañana comenzaría a trabajar en un plan.

Cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él, se inclino hacia atrás y presionó la cantidad total de su peso contra ella para mantener a su madre afuera mientras estratégicamente se acercaba y colocaba el seguro en posición vertical en el pomo de la puerta. La puerta se sacudió repetidas veces mientras escuchaba como su mamá golpeaba, pateaba y arañaba intentando desesperadamente entrar en su habitación.

Snot suspiró aliviado mientras se deslizaba hasta quedar en el suelo, todavía apoyado contra la puerta de madera de la habitación.

-¡Abre esta puerta!-gritó su madre ininteligiblemente mientras se arrastraban junto con el alcohol y su ira aumentaba. Golpeó de nuevo la puerta por última vez antes de callarse por completo.

Gracias a dios que había sido lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a su habitación. Gracias a dios que había tenido la cuidadosa idea de comprar una cerradura para la puerta de su habitación, habiéndola instalado una tarde mientras ella estaba en el trabajo, en uno de los pocos días que se había presentado para su turno, lo había hecho rápidamente sin saber cuándo volvería a casa. Fue una buena cerradura, demasiado cara pero venía con su propia llave, se sintió aliviado una vez que la instaló, solo era cuestión de llegar a su habitación cada vez que ella estaba en ese estado para poder mantenerse a salvo.

No siempre bebía, pero cuando lo hacía era una absoluta pesadilla. No había problema en ello.

Mientras se sentaba en el piso se derrumbó contra la puerta, trató de recordar con exactitud cuando fue que había comenzado con este hábito de beber. Definitivamente sucedió en el tiempo en que su padre los había abandonado, pero no había sido tan malo hasta hace unos meses. Se frotó los golpes en el brazo izquierdo donde lo había sujetado la noche anterior y se pregunto cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo.

¿Tal vez podría conseguir ayuda para ella desde el hospital? No, eso solo la metería en problemas y hasta podría llegar a perder su trabajo.

Lo mejor sería esperar, después de todo no duraría para siempre ¿no?

* * *

Otro día, otra ronda de clases inútiles en una escuela inútil a la que no le restaba importancia.

Snot caminó por el pasillo con su mejor amigo, ignorando la forma en que la mochila presionaba contra su espalda adolorida.

-Snot ¿no puedes quedarte con tu tío o algo así?-preguntó Steve.

Estaban guardando sus libros en su casillero y preparándose para ir a casa luego de un largo día.

-No, Steve-murmuró su amigo con ese tono que hacía sacar a su amigo del tema de conversación.

-Bueno, ¡al menos dile a tu tío lo que está pasando! Quiero decir, dios, ¡tienes que decírselo a alguien!

Snot cerró de golpe su casillero y se echo la mochila en su espalda, estremeciéndose un poco mientras esta golpeaba una zona adolorida en su hombro. Tuvo la suerte de no estar dislocado para ser honestos. Comenzaron a dirigirse a la entrada principal del edificio, pasando por la oficina del director. Steve miro el vidrio mientras pasaban, notó que Brian estaba ausente en su escritorio y la puerta estaba abierta.

-Mira, Steve. Olvidalo ¿de acuerdo? Incluso si le dijera a mi tío el no me creería ¿me entiendes? Él es el hermano de mi madre ¿por qué lo haría?

Entrecerraron los ojos contra el sol mientras salían del edificio y comenzaron a bajar los escalones de hormigón.

-Bien, si no se lo dices a nadie ¡yo lo haré!-Steve miró furioso a su amigo desafiándolo a objetar. Snot lo miro en silencio antes de sacudir la cabeza en señal de desilusión y comenzó a alejarse.

Steve sintió su sangre hervir ¿cómo su amigo no era capaz de hacer algo al respecto? No podía creerlo...

-¡Snot!-Lo llamó después de verlo alejarse, no miro hacia atrás y continúo su camino a casa.

Escuchó la bocina de un auto cerca, echo un vistazo a los autos alineados frente a la escuela, Steve vio a su madre mientras la llamaba.

-¡Steve! ¡Aquí, cariño!

Dio una última mirada hacia la espalda de su amigo, lo hizo pensar que tal vez sólo necesitaba estar solo por un tiempo. Y así fue, subió al auto de su madre y se fueron. Francine estaba hablando de algo, algo acerca de sorprenderlo en la escuela para poder llevarlo de compras, pero no estaba prestando atención en realidad. Miro la ventanilla del auto con desesperación ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

Viernes por la noche, viernes...por la noche.

Frente a un fin de semana con absolutamente nada que hacer, la mayoría de la gente estaría feliz por eso ¿verdad? Bueno, lo serían si tuvieran gente con la cual pasar el tiempo. Steve Smith, sin embargo, se enfrentaba a otro fin de semana lleno de aburrimiento. Pero así era Steve, llegó a casa las 3:30 p.m después de la escuela y ahora se preparaba para dormir a las 10 p.m. parpadeó ante los números verdes de neón en su reloj despertador que marcaban las 11:32 p.m, se dio cuenta de que podría ser el último momento en el que se habría quedado despierto hasta el viernes por la noche. Después de todo, él nunca había tenido otro sitio a donde ir o algo que hacer los viernes. Ciertamente no se le permitía ir a fiestas, no es porque alguna vez lo hayan invitado.

Steve se mordió el labio y se maravilló ante la idea de quedarse despierto toda la noche, observó el centro de la ciudad y realmente pudo vivirlo ¡enloqueció con ello! Y ¿por qué no? ¡Él era joven, salvaje y libre! ¡Ya era hora de empezar a vivir, maldita sea! Tal vez ¿podría ir a alimentar a los patos del estanque cerca de la biblioteca? No, eso era algo loco ¡los patos estarían dormidos! Que tonto ¿y si fuera a una maratón de películas nocturnas en el cine? Pero ¿Qué pasa si se metió en lugar de comprar su boleto como un adolescente responsable? ¡Oye! Sí, ¡eso era todo! Con la energía renovada, Steve se preparó para salir y divertirse a lo grande pero...salir solo no era divertido ¿Quizás debería ir a la casa de Snot y convencerlo de salir con él también? No es que tuviera éxito, además el chico aún estaba molesto con él, eso lo sabía.

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribirle a su amigo, intentando convencerlo de que se reunieran para que puedan divertirse juntos. Pero todo termino con un "no puedo ir", había intentado todo y ahora el chico estaba decepcionado. Tecleó rápidamente en su Smartphone:

_"Snot tenemos que hacer algo, es viernes"_

El chico respondió, provocando que Steve estrechara los ojos con sospecha.

_"_ _No puedo, tengo que estudiar_ _"_

¿Estudiar? Sí, claro...

_"_ _¿No quieres pasar el tiempo conmigo, Snot? ¡Tú eres mi mejor amigo!_ _"_

_"_ _Por supuesto que sí, no es eso...sólo estoy cansado ¿Ok?_ _"_

Steve frunció el ceño, hundiéndose contra las almohadas. Tal vez Klaus estaba dispuesto a hacer algo, o quizás Hayley. Necesitaba divertirse, necesitaba distraerse de la miseria que estaba pasando su amigo. Si el chico no iba a dejar que estuviera con él ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Encontraría algo con que matar el tiempo y darle su espacio si es lo que realmente quería.

_"_ _Está bien, Snot. Lo entiendo, descansa un poco_ _"_

Le envió ese mensaje de texto y luego fue a buscar a los demás miembros de la casa para divertirse.

* * *

Lunes otra vez y las clases pasaban lentamente como solían serlo a menudo con Snot quien pasó su escritorio y se acomodó para su tan necesitado descanso. Últimamente estaba muy agotado y la falta de sueño no podía compensarlo. Cuando terminó su tercer período de clases y se preparó para ir a la siguiente, pudo ver que Steve se aproximaba hacia él con alegría y se notaba que estaba emocionado por verlo. Decidió que no estaba listo para soportar la energía que tenía su amigo tan temprano ese día por lo que rápidamente entró al baño cercano con la esperanza de que no lo encontrara allí.

Escondido en una de las cabinas y sintiéndose completamente ridículo, escucho como abrían y cerraban la puerta junto con unos pasos vacilantes.

-¿Snot?

Por supuesto que lo seguiría ¿por qué no lo haría? Era un plan estúpido. Empujando la puerta abierta, Snot se atrevió a enfrentar a su mejor amigo, soltando un suspiro de cansancio. Steve lo miró con curiosidad.

-Oye, ¿no me viste? Estaba buscándote en el pasillo. De todos modos, quería hablarte sobre Pizza Overlord...

-¡No me importa Pizza Overlord, Steven!-gritó sintiéndose extremadamente molesto, más sin embargo no encontraba la razón.

-Oh-fue todo lo que dijo por respuesta.

Snot se sintió mal por su ataque de ira mientras dejaba que aquel momento permaneciera en el aire. Los dos se quedaron solos en medio del baño de chicos, no parecía que alguien quisiera entrar y salir en esa situación.

Eso debía significar...si...

El único timbre que sonaba en los altavoces significaba una cosa y solo UNA cosa, que el cuarto período de clases había comenzado sin ellos en sus respectivos lugares. Steve parecía asustado por su demora, por supuesto que lo hizo pero rápidamente lo dejó pasar, la infelicidad de su amigo era más importante que cualquier llegada tarde a clases, aún si esta iba a parar a su registro permanente.

-¿Qué pasa, Snot?-preguntó por fin.

El chico de cabello rizado suspiró dejando caer su mochila en el suelo. Se inclinó sobre el lavamanos, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, unas ojeras profundas, oscuras y unos ojos rojos y cansados lo miraban fijamente.

Ella podría haberlo matado, pensó sin gracia ni humor mientras recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior ¿por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué siempre se detenía antes?

-¿Snot?

Ella debía hacerlo, sería mejor así...

-¿Snot?-volvió a llamarlo Steve observando con cansancio la mirada de su amigo en el espejo en su posición detrás de él. Finalmente el reconocimiento apareció de nuevo en esos ojos oscuros mientras el chico volvía a la realidad. Snot miró a su amigo apoyado contra el lavamanos de porcelana.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy realmente preocupado por ti, Snot.

Steve dejó que su declaración flotara alrededor de ambos, notando como su mejor amigo miraba obstinadamente sus limpias y súper altas zapatillas de deporte. Tan blancas, tan perfectas... debieron haber salido muy caras ¿cuándo cambio tanto la dinámica entre los dos? Recordó que una vez sus familias eran muy cercanas en términos de clase social, su padre había intentado todo por mantener a su familia...lástima que se rindió luego de un tiempo y los dejó.

-Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, Steve...-dijo Snot sin dejar de mirar los zapatos de su amigo, provocando que arqueara la ceja en confusión-desde que éramos niños, éramos tan jóvenes...-

Sintiéndose incómodo, Steve miró alrededor del cuarto tratando de pensar en algo más para decir.

-Bueno, si, ha pasado mucho tiempo...mira, realmente deberíamos estar llegando a clases...

Snot sacudió la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo y lo interrumpió con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-Steve, ¿a quién le importan las clases? Honestamente hablando, estoy aquí tratando de decirte algo, quiero decir, sé que probablemente esté haciendo un trabajo terrible pero dame un segundo ¿eh?

Había en él esa cólera quemándose de nuevo en el momento menos oportuno, Steve se veía involucrado en ese estallido pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, se repuso rápidamente. Asintió pacientemente esperando a que el otro continuara. Snot respiró hondo y miró a cualquier rincón del cuarto excepto a la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amigo. En lo único que pensaba era en huir pero... ¿A dónde iría? Estaba atrapado, como un canario en una mina de carbón. Si tan solo aquel estúpido chico se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¿No podía ser su mejor amigo y ver lo que en realidad estaba pasando sin tener que hablar de ello? ¿No podía simplemente ayudarlo? Odiaba verse tan débil y odiaba más tener que pedir ayuda en esta situación pero ahora tenía que enfrentar la realidad. Era ahora o nunca...

-Estoy...pasando por un momento muy difícil ahora

Steve lo interrumpió prematuramente.

-Bueno, seguro que con tu mamá...

-¡Escuchame, Steve!-le dijo a modo de súplica, encontrándose con su mirada frente a él-¡necesito ayuda!-

Si no lo hablaba ahora, sabía que nunca lo haría. Y entonces...entonces sería demasiado tarde. Ver la mirada de preocupación reflejada en el rostro de Steve fue todo lo que necesitó para que se rompiera por completo y se rompió, hundiéndose en el suelo, lo tendría si no fuera por los rápidos pasos de Steve yendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos para atrapar al chico en un abrazo.

Aquel momento resultaba ser demasiado real, demasiado duro y demasiado emocional para sus estándares. Era tan horrible que casi podía sentirlo en el aire, era tan tangible. Steve se hundió lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas, sosteniendo a su BFF lo mejor que podía, aunque en realidad estaba luchando contra su propio peso. No era un chico tan fuerte.

Snot sollozó, acomodándose para sujetar el cuello de la camisa roja favorita de su mejor amigo, pero Steve no pensó siquiera dos veces en el estiramiento de la tela, estaba sorprendido y sumido en la profunda tristeza de su amigo, esto era demasiado...

-Necesito ayuda, ayuda...-Snot parecía repetir la oración una y otra vez hacia él, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras temblaba.

Steve lo aferró estrechamente contra él deseando poder consolar al chico sin tener una mínima idea de cómo hacerlo realmente. Considero el hecho de que algunos "chicos malos" podrían entrar al baño en cualquier momento, buscando algún modo de escapar de las clases, algún lugar para pasar el rato. Estarían en una posición privilegiada para el acoso mental si no lo hicieran, tuvo que apartarlo a algún lugar menos precario.

-Snot…erm…-murmuró sujetando sus hombros y tratando de que lo vea fijamente otra vez. Lo hizo aunque fue a través de una multitud de lágrimas acuosas, de las cuales la mayoría habían rodado por su rostro mojando su camiseta naranja-¿por qué no nos tomamos el resto del día? Quizas podríamos ir al parque, te gusta el parque, hay patos allí-

Steve intentó animarlo y le sonrió a su amigo. Conteniendose un poco, Snot consideró la opción, parpadeó observando el entorno a su alrededor, era mucho más agradable. Se veían ridículos y eso lo sabía, estaba recargado sobre el azulejo, casi acurrucado en el regazo de Steve y sujetando su camisa como si se soltara; se caería al abismo si eso pasara, que desastre.

Steve se movió para abrazarlo por completamente, jalando de su hombro izquierdo y usando su mano derecha para acariciar sus rizos y así poder consolarlo, el efecto fue inmediato. Snot finalmente se relajó, sus lágrimas dejaron de caer, sus hombros cayeron también, ya no podían resistir tensamente debido al estrés. Deshaciendo el abrazo, Snot bufó un poco pero luego sonrió.

-Está bien; vamos. Tal vez un poco de aire fresco me haga bien.

Steve se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una mano a su amigo mientras salían del baño de chicos. De repente, Snot comenzaba a sentirse mejor.

Quizás fue la necesidad de llorar y desahogarse dejando todo salir. La frustración acumulada en su interior lo había estado matando. Tal vez era la necesidad de que alguien se acercara para hablar del tema, no lo sabía pero sea lo que sea que lo hiciera sentir mejor era por causa de Steve, realmente le debía mucho, no era un buen amigo, no merecía a la gente como él en su vida y sin embargo, por alguna razón el chico permanecía a su lado.

Apuraron su paso por los pasillos, no querían meterse en problemas y ser atrapados por saltarse las clases. Steve era demasiado bueno pero hacía una excepción cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo, fue un poco difícil escabullirse pero con la ayuda de la banda de la escuela llenando los pasillos y el numeroso personal del anuario que llevaba a cabo su reunión en la cafetería, lograron mezclarse entre los demás.

Se dirigieron a la calle a una cuadra de la escuela cuando Steve finalmente habló rompiendo el silencio.

-Se trata de tu mamá ¿no?

Temor puro, hielo frío lleno las venas de Snot, tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-¿Qué…qué?

-Los moretones que aún sigues recibiendo, ya los habías insinuado antes. Sé que nunca habíamos hablado de esto pero se que es tu mamá la que te golpea, que bebe demasiado.

Podría haber cambiado el tema de la conversación, él podría haber cambiado el tema o simplemente arremetió otra vez. Pero cuando Steve se frenó en seco, volteándose para mirarlo directamente, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro, Snot sintió deseos de romperse de nuevo. Había sido demasiado duro, había estado ocultando todo esto por tanto tiempo y ya no podía más, al menos no podía ocultárselo a su amigo, su mente le recordó una vez más que no lo merecía.

Permanecieron inmóviles durante unos largos minutos enfrentándose uno al otro, sin saber que hacer realmente. Snot suspiró y apartó la mirada.

-Sí, bien, ella me golpea…mucho.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Steve en un tono que era difícil de leer, pero Snot sospechaba que era una mezcla de ira junto con la tristeza.

-Ella bebe mucho, al menos comenzó a beber mucho hace un año aproximadamente.

-Sabía que bebía pero…

-Si lo hace…y demasiado.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco, su expresión cambio a una de rabia pura en su lugar.

-¡Eso no es una excusa! ¡Ella no puede golpearte así! ¿En qué diablos está pensando?

-No lo sé-Snot se encogió de hombros, su tono había cambiado a uno sin emoción, tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo pero no podía, estaba muerto por dentro, tenía una especie de coraza. Dios ¿por qué era tan inútil? ¿Desde cuándo era así?

Steve se acercó a él para abrazarlo pero se detuvo en seco, apoyó sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y apoyó su frente contra la de Snot. Al principio el chico se había encogido hasta que respiro hondo, ahora estar cerca de él de esa manera lo encontraba extrañamente reconfortante.

-Tenemos que sacarte de ahí-murmuró Steve con los ojos cerrados, sus manos se movieron para descansar sobre sus hombros pero sin moverse de su lugar.

Snot parpadeó frente al rostro de Steve el cual era difícil de reconocer debido a la proximidad de la misma.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Quería reírse burlándose de su propio pensamiento, eso en realidad era una locura ¿a dónde iba a ir? Ese era su hogar y ella era su madre después de todo ¿tenía que estar bien? Ese era su hogar ¿de qué estaban hablando ahora? Steve se apartó con una expresión seria y grave en su rostro.

-¿No tienes algún familiar con el que puedas quedarte? Solo para…ya sabes ¿escapar?-

Snot miró al menor aturdido.

-No importa si tengo otro familiar, me merezco lo que está pasando porque…porque…-se detuvo.

El chico de gafas estaba desconcertado y molesto.

-Disculpa… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te lo mereces?! ¡¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?!

-Yo solo…mi mamá está bebiendo mucho porque mi papá nos abandonó y ahora él está muerto y…no lo sé, Steve. Creo que necesito quedarme y cuidar de ella.

Steve se lanzó hacia el chico sujetando fuertemente su chaleco de mezclilla para acercarlo aún más a él.

-¡Escúchame, Snot! ¡No te lo mereces y no es tu culpa! Tienes que salir de allí. No me importa si tu mamá necesita ayuda, ella puede conseguir ayuda pero primero te ayudaremos ¿me entiendes?

El chico de cabellos rizados parpadeó sintiéndose tocado por la intensidad de su emoción.

-Bueno…

Steve a regañadientes lo dejó ir, sabiendo que esta no era la mejor manera de convencer a su mejor amigo. Se dio la vuelta, tratando de captar sus emociones, sintiendo que iba a comenzar a llorar. Parpadeó, no había tiempo para llorar, él no era un llorón. Volvió a mirar a Snot, extendió su mano y tomó la suya.

-Vamos a ver al director Lewis para hablar de esto.

Snot deshizo el agarre con rabia, como si se estuviera quemando.

-Espera ¡¿qué?! ¡No! ¡No, Steve! Sin duda no iremos a ver al director Lewis ¡¿estás loco?!

-¡Sólo trato de ayudarte!

-¡No, no lo haces! Solo te estás metiendo en mi vida…

-¡Maldita sea!-lo interrumpió Steve-¡lo hago! ¡Me estoy metiendo en tu vida porque te quiero y no permitiré que te hagan daño otra vez!-

Snot parpadeó, incapaz de creer en las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo. Suspiró mirando fijamente sus zapatillas gastadas y arrugadas, el tinte negro de la tela se estaba desvaneciendo volviéndose casi gris, este probablemente sería el último día de su vida que iba a parecer normal. No es que no fuera normal del todo, ya fue suficiente, debía hacer las paces y lidiar con ello.

Miró a los ojos suplicantes de su amigo, que habían roto a llorar una vez más, sonrió aunque sabía que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-De acuerdo, Steve. Haz lo que creas que es mejor.


	3. Capítulo 3

_"_ _Tuesday morning. In the dark, we were finding out who we are"_

_Tuesday Morning- Michelle Branch_

Habían sido un par de semanas muy difíciles desde su visita a la oficina del director Lewis y Snot confiaba en él para hablar del reciente abuso por parte de su madre, Steve sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta cuando vio lo enfurecido que estaba ante la sola idea de que la mujer lo golpeaba. A pesar de sus defectos, siempre podía contar con ese sujeto para ayudarlo, a menos que hubiera dinero involucrado o drogas, dinero o drogas…Sin embargo, había actuado con rapidez, se puso en contacto con la policía que lo había acompañado hasta su casa para hablar con su madre. Steve se mantuvo al lado del chico para calmarlo, porque, para ser honestos, estaba completamente devastado.

Después de un examen médico del chico y hablar con la señora Lonstein, esta había sido puesta bajo custodia. A partir de ese momento, el tiempo parecía volar, con tantas cosas sucediendo en tan poco tiempo. El tío de Snot, Solomon, había sido el único en responder cuando fue contactado por la policía y el CPS. Sus otros tíos, que estaban del lado de su padre, no habían estado en contacto con él desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde el funeral de su padre…tenía sentido ¿por qué se mantendrían en contacto con él y su madre, especialmente cuando su madre era una zorra? No estaba tan sorprendido de que el tío Solomon fuera el único disponible.

Y así, su tío se hizo cargo de su custodia por completo, terminando con su madre acusada y encarcelada. Incluso en ese estado él era bastante autosuficiente, había aprendido a cuidarse por si solo hasta los quince años y así…necesitaba de un guardián primario apropiado.

Con todos los cambios que habían ocurrido, la vida volvió a la normalidad…hasta que…

-Tienes que dejar de venir aquí tan tarde, Snot, hablo en serio ¡estaba tratando de dormir!

Miró al chico de lentes mientras se sentaba en su cama, dejando que su mejor amigo se colara por la ventana y se sentara en la cómoda cama también.

-Lo siento…estaba haciendo unas cosas ¿sabes?-dijo Snot encogiéndose de hombros.

-Solo me gustaría que escogieras una hora más apropiada para venir en la noche ¡es la 1:30 a.m!-dijo Steve haciendo una mueca.

Snot se acomodó en el borde de la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se quitó la chaqueta de mezclilla, pero se dejó la camiseta negra. Eso había vuelto una rutina muy común para ellos, Snot aparecía fuera de su ventana por la noche, usualmente se quedaban sin decir nada, acostándose uno junto al otro para irse a dormir, era agradable. Steve sabía que esto era difícil para Snot, no estar en casa, en su propia casa, tener una cama propia pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿por qué querría estar ahí? Ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, ni siquiera había estado en la casa el día en que los policías se lo llevaron.

Y así habían transcurrido algunas semanas, Snot había estado gran parte de su tiempo en la casa Smith. Si los padres se Steve se dieron cuenta, no dijeron nada al respecto. Si Roger o Klaus o incluso Hayley y Jeff se enteraban, bien no les importaba. Steve por otro lado, estaba feliz, súper feliz, tenía a su mejor amigo de regreso, estaba a salvo y fuera del peligro y el infierno que ahora pasaban mucho más tiempo juntos y eso siempre había sido genial. Las cosas estaban marchando bien, si tan solo pudiera dormir un poco…

Observó como el chico se acomodaba bajo las sábanas, todavía en su ropa habitual exceptuando los calcetines, los zapatos y la chaqueta.

-¿Quieres un pijama? Tengo algunos...

-No, estoy bien-interrumpió Snot mientras se ponía de espaldas a él.

Después de eso, Steve se acercó a él para cubrirlo en un abrazo, Snot se tensó ante el gesto pero pronto se relajó mientras comenzaba a dormirse.

* * *

Steve observó como Snot se encogía de hombros mientras removía su chaqueta de mezclilla arrojándola hacia un lado para después tomar las orillas de su camiseta negra y quitársela. Era un día sábado y los dos habían decidido pasar la tarde nadando en la piscina de su casa.

-Ohh ¡alguien está enamorado!-se oyó la voz de Roger a su lado.

-¡Oh dios mío!-Steve se alteró colocando una mano en su pecho ante la repentina aparición del alienígena.

Roger se río al verlo. Snot que estaba al otro lado del patio en la piscina, ni se dio cuenta.

-¡Me sorprendiste!-Steve lo fulminó con la mirada. El alienígena se quedó allí vistiendo la ropa de un piloto.

-Así que sientes algo por los chicos nerdy ¡lo sabía!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Oh, Steve, no soy tan viejo, se notar los síntomas de un chico de secundaria.

Steve se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡No tengo un enamoramiento hacia Snot!

-Bueno-Roger arqueo una ceja inexistente-¿dónde están tus otros amigos?-

-¿Qué?...ellos están ocupados-Steve le devolvió la mirada a Snot quien ya se había terminado de quitar su ropa y se metió en la piscina, sonreía y lo saludaba mientras se inclinaba en el borde.

-Hmm...Así que pensaste que irías a nadar solo con tu amigo ¿no es así?

-Sí, eso es... ¡eso es exactamente lo que haré!-respondió Steve indignado.

-Bien, diviértete flotando en el agua, semi desnudo con tu mejor amigo.

-Yo... ¡Lo haré!-Dijo quitándose su camisa y terminando de desvestirse el también.

-Dios ¿entonces porque no vas ahora?-preguntó Roger sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ahí voy!-gritó yendo a divertirse con Snot en el agua. Un segundo después volvió a salir dejando a un confuso Snot en el fondo de la piscina-no es raro, Roger, ¡tú lo estás haciendo raro! ¡Deja de hacer esto raro!-

-No lo soy, en realidad no soy así-Roger cacareó-mira, dejando todas las bromas de lado, en serio creo que tienes los síntomas de un enamoramiento aquí, así que déjame darte un consejo que te ahorrará mucho tiempo-Steve cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con impaciencia-no dudes en confesar tus sentimientos, cuanto más tiempo lo escondas, peor te sentirás-

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.

-Genial ¿hay algo más?

-Sí, también asegúrate de comprar los cauchos que tienen lubricante en ellos, pero no consigas nada de esa mierda de cereza. Olerás como a esa mierda falsa durante una semana y va a ser horrible. Ya lo sabes, ¡Sexo seguro y todo eso!

-¡Agh! ¡La la la la la la la la la la!-Steve se tapó los oídos mientras se alejaba. Saltó del borde de la piscina para caer en el agua, tembló un poco ante la temperatura así que salió a la superficie una vez más. Snot parpadeó.

-¿De qué se trataba todo eso?

-Oh no es nada...-Steve se sonrojó y apartó la mirada-solo es mi tío...actuando extraño-

Su amigo le sonrió, tuvo una idea que nunca se le había ocurrido antes y antes de que el chico se diera cuenta, Snot lo sujeto por los hombros, sumergiéndolo bajo el agua. Una vez que estuvo bajo el agua, Steve pudo ver claramente el traje de baño negro que su amigo usaba mientras luchaba por volver a salir a la superficie. Dejándolo salir, el chico judío se rió ante la broma que hizo. Steve lo miró furioso.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hice algo mal?-lo provocó Snot.

Incapaz de controlarse se sonrojó de nuevo, en un tono más profundo de rojo esta vez. De repente, notó la cantidad significativa de moretones que había en los hombros y brazos del chico, algunos incluso aparecieron en su pecho y cadera. Frunció el ceño revelando la conocida expresión de preocupación que había mostrado el mes anterior.

Snot conectó su mirada.

-¿Qué?-Se dio cuenta enseguida, él estaba mirando los golpes. Se erizó comenzando a alejarse-¡Detente!-

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a nadar a lo largo de la piscina con ganas de evitar que su mejor amigo lo mirara como si fuera un animal maltratado del zoológico. Steve se sostenía en el borde de la piscina flotando, dejando que su mente divagara, no es como si se hubiese olvidado que se encontraban allí, es solo que nunca lo había visto sin su camisa ¿Quizás no se había dado cuenta de lo grave que había sido? De cualquier forma, ahora mismo se estaba dando una patada a si mismo por hacer una escena de esa manera con la mirada fija, estaba molesto...grandioso...

Snot termino sus vueltas y se arrojó sobre su amigo. Steve lo notó intentando mantener su cuerpo por debajo de la superficie tanto como fuera posible pero no lo logró.

-Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer después? El domingo por la noche.

-Tal vez... ¿ver una película?-Steve se encogió de hombros. Se infiltró en su mente el pensamiento del chico acurrucado contra él en su habitación y en su cama pero enseguida desechó ese pensamiento- _bien, Steve. No dejes que Roger interfiera en tu cabeza, solo relájate_ -

Se apoyó contra el borde de la piscina, agarrándose firmemente con una mano y flotando un poco.

-¿Estás bien? Veo que estás actuando un poco raro-comentó Snot moviendo su cabeza a un lado.

-Sí ¡estoy bien, solo me quede si aire debido a que nade!-dijo rápidamente regañándose a si mismo internamente por su comportamiento.

Snot no debió haberle dicho eso porque se quedó mirándolo de forma extraña.

-Está bien...

Steve volvió a apartar su mirada del chico hacia la casa, Roger ya había entrado pero los observaba espantosamente desde el fregadero de la cocina. Él le dio una gran sonrisa y dos pulgares arriba haciendo que Steve rodara sus ojos con disgusto. Miro hacia atrás donde estaba su amigo, no pudo evitar notar la manera en que los normalmente rizados cabellos del chico estaban siendo enderezados y sujetos por el agua. Su pelo era tan largo, era tan...hermoso.

La forma en que el sol rebotó en el agua de la piscina realmente destacó su rostro, casi suavizando sus rasgos inusualmente ásperos. Dejó que sus ojos miraran hacia su pecho y...

-¿Steve?-preguntó Snot tratando de llamar su atención.

-Eh ¿qué?-volvió a la realidad.

-¿Qué estás mirando?-Snot le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

Se sintió nervioso de repente, miró a todos lados menos a los ojos de su amigo.

-Uh...nada, creo que deberíamos salir.

-Pero si hemos estado aquí solo...

-Tengo que salir, Snot. ¡Estoy todo mojado!-lo interrumpió saliendo de la piscina y corriendo hacia la casa.

* * *

Una vez allí, entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado tomar unas toallas antes de salir. Echo un vistazo por encima de su hombro indicándole que Snot estaba de camino para unirse a él y esto se estaba convirtiendo en la peor tarde de su vida ¿Qué estaba pasando con él últimamente? Cada cosa que pasaban entre él y el chico parecía híper-realista y surrealista. Llevaba una bestia muy grande, tenía que entrar y conseguir una toalla rápido, aunque significara rastrear por todas partes. Fue hasta la puerta de la cocina sólo para encontrarla cerrada con llave.

Roger apareció del otro lado de la ventana, saludando y sonriéndole.

-Roger, Roger ¡déjame entrar!-suplicó mientras Snot se acercaba.

-Oh...no, cariño, no lo creo-el alienígena rió.

-Entonces ¡dame una toalla! ¡Danos! ¡Danos unas toallas!

Roger sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes una toalla, Steve?-la voz de Snot sonó detrás de él-estoy muy mojado aquí-

Steve miró fijamente la ahora mirada alegre de Roger ante la elección de palabras por parte del chico mientras comenzaba a cacarearse a sí mismo.

-¡Roger!-gritó Steve elevando su voz cinco veces por encima de su rango normal.

-Uh, uh, uh...habla con él y después hablamos-dijo bajando la cortina de la ventana y abandonando la habitación.

Steve golpeó la puerta con rabia y cerró los ojos intentando eliminar su problema.

-Eh... ¿Steve?

Tomó una profunda respiración, se volteó y rápidamente se dirigió al patio y se sentó. Esperaba poder cubrirse y esconder el problema por su cuenta hasta que se fuera.

-Así que...-Snot elevó una ceja-¿tu tío sólo nos dejó aquí afuera?-

Steve suspiró con la mirada hacia abajo.

-No me dejará entrar hasta que hablemos.

-¿Acerca de qué?-preguntó tomando asiento él también.

-Sólo...mira, prométeme que no te enojarás.

-Dependiendo de lo que sea, Steven ¿qué hiciste?-le preguntó reprendiéndolo.

Se sentía realmente incómodo ahora, totalmente expuesto, considero en ponerse la camisa húmeda aunque fuera solo para cubrir algunas manchas en la piel, pero Steve no lo estaba mirando de todos modos, se sentó más cerca de la mesa cruzando sus brazos para cubrirse.

-¡Nada! Es decir, bueno...no hiciste nada.

Snot parpadeó esperando pacientemente a que continuara. Respiró hondo y miró sus manos sobre la mesa.

-Yo...bueno...he encontrado a alguien muy atractivo y es algo confuso-cuando el chico continuó mirándolo silenciosamente, siguió con su frase algo trémulo-y...esa persona puedes ser tú-

No se atrevió a mirarlo. No podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso, eso fue todo, diez años de amistad se habían ido abajo. Dios, era un idiota ¿por qué tuvo que escuchar a Roger? Snot le sonrió a su mejor amigo, sintiéndose tocado por el cumplido. Inclinándose hacia delante sobre la mesa, extendió la mano para agarrar las manos del menor, haciéndolo mirar hacia arriba.

-Steve ¿de verdad piensas eso?

-Bueno, claro que si ¡mírate!-exclamó en voz alta, dejo que sus ojos recorrieran su largo cabello hacia atrás y también hacia su pecho y estomago-¡tienes ese cabello y ese cuerpo! ¡Jesús!-

-¡Ah, ya basta, Steve!-se rió haciendo un gesto tímido, agradeciendo sus elogios y sintiéndose un poco mejor consigo mismo.

Steve sonrió y apretó sus manos dejándose llevar un poco.

-Quiero decir, que estás ardiente, espero que estés bien, dije todo eso, quiero decir, no quiero que te sientas incómodo...

-Oh no, no en absoluto...

-¡Ah, jodanse ya!-les gritó Roger golpeando la puerta de la cocina, su aliento empañaba el vidrio.

Los dos chicos se ruborizaron mirando al alienígena disfrazado, vestido ahora como de alguna especie de pintor. Se alejó de la puerta avergonzado creando un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Steve soltó una risita nerviosa frotándose la nuca con tensión.

-Lo siento por mi tío, él tiene problemas...de la, uh...guerra.

-No sabía que tu tío estaba en la guerra.

-Uh, sí...él estaba.

Los dos miraron a su alrededor distraídamente antes de que Snot volviera a hablar.

-Entonces ¿sobre esas toallas? Estoy muy frío.

-Las toallas, ¡cierto!-Steve se puso de pie de un salto, su pequeño problema desaparecido por si solo-vamos a entrar por la puerta de enfrente-

Mientras se abrían camino por las casas y el patio delantero, Steve observó como su padre entraba por la puerta principal.

-¡Hola, papá!-dijo feliz al pasar y entrar a la casa.

-Siempre en topless esos dos-dijo Stan sacudiendo la cabeza mientras los seguía.

* * *

Snot no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando en su vida. Honestamente hablando, no podría explicárselo a alguien por mucho que quisiera. En la actualidad, estaba sentado en un baño de burbujas en la casa de Steve. Las velas de lavanda lo rodeaban, medio derretidas sobre sus respectivos sitios. Estaba solo en el cuarto de baño con la luz tenue, aunque probablemente el ambiente estaba a punto de cambiar en tres, dos...

-Oye, Schmuely, cariño, ¿cómo está el agua? ¿Es lo suficientemente caliente o debería agregar un poco más?

Observó cómo su amigo entraba en la habitación, con las manos juntas y sonriendo tan dulce como la melaza.

-Solo voy a...-murmuró mientras se acercaba a añadir más agua caliente a la bañera.

Snot suspiró y se hundió más profundamente en el baño, tratando de ocultar su desnudez a su amigo.

-¡Steve, te dije que no me llamaras así!

Steve sonrió notando la expresión obviamente hostil del chico.

-Oh, Schmuely, ¿no entiendes que sólo quiero cuidar de ti y de tus necesidades?

-Lo aprecio mucho, Steve pero... ¿no crees que el baño está de más? ¡Tengo quince años, no siete!

-No seas ridículo-Steve se sentó en el borde del inodoro-los baños son impresionantes, uno nunca es demasiado viejo para tener agradable y largo baño ¡te lo mereces!-

-Supongo...-Snot miró hacia otro lado.

-Ahora, si necesitas algo más no dudes en llamar. ¡voy a poner tu pijama en la calida y agradable secadora!

Y con eso se levanto y se fue, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de él con seguro, Snot se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos, el único pensamiento que tenía hasta ahora era que su amigo estaba loco, pero al menos se molestaba en ayudarlo. Comenzaba a pensar que el chico tenía razón, últimamente necesitaba relajarse y todo este montaje, fue realmente agradable, de verdad. Steve se había esforzado mucho esa noche por él y mañana sería lunes, tendría que enfrentar otra semana escolar y él definitivamente no estaba listo para eso.

Echando un vistazo a sus brazos a través de las burbujas, dejo que sus ojos vagaran por la piel curativa. Los moretones que había estado recibiendo y con los cuales había estado sufriendo se estaban curando muy bien, se alegraría cuando desaparecieran por completo. Exhaló y se hundió más profundo en el agua tibia tratando de liberar la tensión en la herida en sus hombros.

Debió haber pasado más de una hora y media o mucho más antes de que Steve se atreviera a entrar. Entró en silencio cuando Snot finalmente abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo.

-Hey, amigo...te sientes mejor ¿cierto?-Steve sonrió con las manos en las caderas al ver a su amigo.

Snot se sentó un poco.

-Ya sabes que sí, ¡estoy bien! Gracias, Steve.

-Ok, me alegro. Tengo tu bata aquí y unas pantuflas de color rosa esponjoso o como me gusta llamarlas, "zapatillas". ¿Necesitas ayuda para salir de la bañera?

-Uh...no, Steve, estoy bien. De verdad-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque puede ser muy resbaladizo-Steve sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco.

-Sí...-Snot entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza hacia él-estoy un poco desnudo aquí, un poco...realmente desnudo, así que estoy bien-

-Muy bien, prometo no mirar ni...

-¡No, Steve!-Gritó Snot-Solo vete para que pueda vestirme-

Notó como la expresión del chico cambiaba de emoción a algo similar a la decepción y lo observó retirarse. Una vez afuera de la bañera, quito el agua, se colocó la bata blanca junto con las pantuflas, su mente divago hasta donde se encontraba su madre en ese momento y lo que estaba haciendo, dudaba si ella lo quería o no. Sacudió la cabeza librándose de esos pensamientos, salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró cara a cara con Hayley justo cuando ella estaba saliendo de su habitación que compartía con Jeff.

-Wow-ella rió entre dientes notando como estaba vestido.

Snot se sonrojó de repente sintiendo que un ataque de rabia aumentaba en su interior, se movió para pasar junto a ella e ir por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Steve.

-Discúlpame.

-Oh, espera-Hayley parecía preocupada-lo siento, no quise reírme, yo...solo...-

-¡Sí lo hiciste!-Snot la fulminó con la mirada-es todo lo que has hecho, reírte de mi toda mi vida-

La chica de cabello oscuro miro hacia abajo con algo de culpa.

-Escucha, estás en lo correcto y lo siento, es solo que siempre te he visto como mi torpe hermano pequeño pero ¿sabes qué? Eres mucho más que eso, eres una persona, alguien con metas y sueños, mereces respeto y felicidad como todos los demás.

-Has caído muy bajo esta noche...-Snot cruzó sus brazos sobre la tela de la blanca bata.

-No, ¡sí! Pero...escucha, lo que estoy queriendo decir es que lo siento, lo siento. Nunca te he tratado decentemente, eres el mejor amigo de Steve y él se preocupa por ti. Por lo tanto, eso significa que me preocupo por ti también.

Ella le sonrió en lo que parecía ser una señal de esperanza y se mentiría a sí mismo si no dijera que sintió mariposas en su estómago, pero eso formaba parte del pasado ahora, así que le correspondió el gesto con una inocente sonrisa.

-Wow, gracias.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la escalera, así que se alejó y se dirigió a la habitación de Steve. Al llegar encontró al menor recostado en la cama, ya se había cambiado la ropa por el pijama y estaba jugando con su tablet.

-¡Ahí estas! Aquí está tu pijama...

Snot observó el conjunto de franela de color verde oscuro y rojo escépticamente, se veía nuevo. Era igual que ir a un spa, debido a la bata y las "zapatillas".

-Uh...

-Creo que tengo el tamaño correcto, guardé el recibo así que puedo cambiarlo por algo más pequeño si es necesario pero la vendedora solo...

-¡Steve!-Lo interrumpió Snot recogiendo rápidamente su pijama-está bien, estoy seguro, sé que no te has metido en todo este asunto-

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡No me estoy muriendo, Steven! ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

El chico con gafas se detuvo, quedándose sin palabras. Dejó que su mente divagara buscando las palabras correctas, avanzó hacia adelante colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo disfrutando el contacto de la suave tela de la bata.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

Sonriendo a su amigo, Snot también puso una mano en el hombro del menor, moviéndose para atraerlo hacia un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh, Steve...

Steve intentó ignorar el fuerte aroma a vainilla que atacaban sus fosas nasales y la cercanía de sus cuerpos y la forma en que se tocaban tan cerca, estaba empezando a volverse loco. Sintió una punzada de culpa en su corazón ante sus sucios pensamientos, no podía aprovecharse de su amigo en un momento como ese ¡¿en qué estaba pensando?! En un fluido movimiento, empujó al chico hacia atrás.

-Ok, ¡suficiente abrazo! Genial... ¡gran abrazo, amigo! ¡Sí!

Snot parpadeó ante su comportamiento ya que estaba siendo sostenido por detrás de los hombros ahora, Steve rápidamente dejó caer el seguro de la puerta y corrió hacia su cama para ocuparse de su tablet otra vez.

-Bien, bien, bien... ¿por qué no te quitas la bata? Quiero decir, ¿por qué mejor no vas al baño a cambiarte?-terminó de decir en una especie de grito frenético. Steve arrojó la tablet a un lado y se levantó de su cama, su mirada era un tanto salvaje, casi como la de un loco-pensándolo bien ¿por qué mejor no voy abajo y uh, te doy un poco de privacidad?-

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, Snot solo pudo poner una expresión de confusión ante las tonterías del chico, definitivamente las cosas se estaban tornando un poco diferentes. Pero eran para bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh por todos los cielos...
> 
> ¿Será esto posible? digo yo ¿acaso Steve se esta enamorando poco a poco de su mejor amigo? jejeje no lo sé, eso lo sabremos a medida que avance el fanfic x'D
> 
> En fin, lamento muchísimo la demora pero estuve ocupada estudiando para rendir los finales de la universidad las primeras semanas de Julio y tuve dos finales orales, el otro era escrito.
> 
> Otra cosa... ¡no puedo creer que finalmente haya traducido este capítulo! en varias escenas que iba traduciendo sentí morir y deseaba que la tierra me tragara viva ¡por dios! si me puse así por este capítulo no me quiero imaginar en los siguientes Dx
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, cuando pueda subiré el cuarto capítulo, por favor dejen reviews n_n se los agradezco mucho.
> 
> Un saludo y un abrazo virtual y telepático.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n


	4. Capítulo 4

_"_ _Who will bring me flowers when it's over_ _and who will give me comfort when it's cold. Who will I belong to when the day just won't give in and who will tell me how it ends and how it all begins. Don't ever say goodbye I'm only human"_

_Flowers For A Ghost- Thriving Ivory_

Las cosas comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo normal para Snot como todos los días, al menos eso esperaba Steve, él no era un experto en esas cosas, era a menudo demasiado sensible y emocional incluso para su propio bienestar ¿cómo se suponía que iba a ayudar a su mejor amigo con un asunto tan grande? Steve sabía que Snot estaba sufriendo por dentro aunque por fuera aparentara ser un adolescente perfectamente feliz. El problema era que cada vez que trataba de plantear la cuestión de que el chico fue desplazado de su casa y de su madre, se encogía de hombros y cambiaba de tema.

Miró a su amigo mientras arrancaba pequeños trozos del papel que estaba sosteniendo mientras estaba hipnotizado por el programa de televisión encendido frente a ellos, Steve finalmente tomó su muñeca para llamar su atención otra vez hacia él. Snot miró curiosamente a su amigo.

-Snot ¿estás bien?

Casi podía ver la puerta de su interior a través de sus ojos marrones, su comportamiento cambió sutilmente con la pregunta.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

Los ojos de Steve fueron hacía los trozos de papel que cubrían su regazo y ahora el piso de su habitación.

-Te noto algo…nervioso.

Snot desvió su mirada y dejó el papel en la mesita de noche, se levantó recogiendo todas las piezas que había tirado y las desecho en el cesto de basura en una esquina.

-Estoy bien, sólo estoy aburrido, supongo.

-Está bien, porque parece…que no estuvieras bien-comentó Steve en voz baja.

Vio a su mejor amigo a los ojos, lanzando un pesado suspiro.

-Mira, no quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? ¿No podemos simplemente…salir? ¿Relajarnos?

Y fue por eso que pasaron el resto de la noche acurrucados bajo las sábanas mirando al Doctor Who. Steve envolvió con sus brazos de forma protectora la cintura de su amigo, sintiendo el temblor de su pecho cuando el doctor dijo algo particularmente gracioso.

* * *

Snot siempre había pensando que no había nadie más en el universo que supiera más sobre Steven Anita Smith que él mismo. Pero en realidad, al haberse quedado con él más de las seis horas habituales a las que acostumbraba a estar con el menor, había comenzado a aprender cosas nuevas. Había muchas cosas que comenzaban a meterse bajo su piel, estaba el hecho de que le gustaba pegar la goma de mascar debajo de su escritorio en su habitación, un concepto que para Snot lo hacía temblar de disgusto.

Y también estaba el hecho de que él permanecía despierto hasta las 6:30 a.m, hasta el amanecer ¡incluso los fines de semana! Era un hábito que corrompió los nervios de Snot hasta el sábado cuando un persistente Steve lo empujo suavemente despertándolo, quería que subiera al techo con él para que pudieran ver el amanecer juntos, era tan molesto como siempre y le parecía agradable.

-Steve, es demasiado pronto para eso. En serio, me fui a la cama alrededor de las tres-murmuró mientras lo observaba infiltrarse suavemente por la ventana y salir afuera.

Siguiéndolo a regañadientes, Snot llegó a la azotea de la casa Smith, observando a Steve hacer todo el trayecto hacia arriba. Al unirse a él, pronto colocó la cabeza entre sus manos para intentar aliviar el agotamiento que estaba sintiendo con la poca falta de sueño, sintió el brazo de su amigo colarse alrededor de su espalda para así poder abrazarlo más cerca.

-Snot ¡te lo vas a perder!-dijo emocionado.

Alzó la cabeza con cansancio mirando hacia la oscuridad que los rodeaba, poco a poco se presentaba la vida junto con la promesa de un nuevo día. Snot sonrió ante la vista mientras más tonos azules y rosas comenzaban a aparecer en el horizonte.

-Bueno…es bastante bonito.

Unos momentos más tarde, trozos de naranja interrumpieron a través del cielo mientras el sol comenzaba a hacer su camino en el horizonte también. Snot se acercó al abrazo improvisado de su amigo mientras se sentaban satisfechos y contemplaban el amanecer juntos.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando Snot se sentó en un extremo de la mesa de la cocina, observó como el señor Smith entraba en la habitación acomodándose en su respectivo lugar. Él se ocupó de su IPAD por un momento mientras Snot solo lo miraba en silencio, finalmente, cuando Francine entró a la cocina, levantó su mirada como si lo notara.

-Oye…eres ese chico…

-Snot, señor.

-¿Snot? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? ¿Qué paso con los buenos nombres americanos como Henry o John?-Stan sonrió a si mismo comenzando a soñar despierto distrayéndose por completo. Snot reaccionó cuando Francine comenzó a batir algunos huevos en un bowl, ya vestida y usando un delantal, lista para preparar el desayuno a pesar de lo temprano que era un sábado por la mañana ¿Qué la mayoría de la gente no dormía? Steve y su familia eran raros.

-Snot ¿Te gustan las chispas de chocolate en tus hotcakes o los arándanos? ¡Tenemos de los dos, no te preocupes! De hecho, puedo hacerlos juntos, crear algún tipo de hibrido, ¡Una especie de hotcake mutante!-dijo Francine, sonriéndole.

El chico pensó por un momento. Nunca antes le habían hecho esa pregunta, de hecho, nunca solía tener un desayuno apropiado para comer en la mañana, si lo hacía era solamente cereal y eso si que era difícil conseguirlo por si mismo. Obligo a sus pensamientos a apartarse del oscuro sendero al que trataban de ingresar, quería dejar de pensar en cosas que ya no quería pensar.

Francine seguía removiendo el bowl de huevos mientras lo hacía reaccionar.

-¿Snot?

Stan estaba jugando con un juego de globo móvil en su IPAD, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Oye, Booger. Mi esposa te está hablando-murmuró.

Volviendo a la realidad, Snot miró a la madre de Steve. Se dio cuenta del apodo incorrecto de Stan para referirse a él pero no dijo nada al respecto. Francine lo miraba con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

-Uh...el híbrido suena bien en realidad, quiero decir, todo lo que hace está bien. Es una buena cocinera señora S-dijo sonriendo.

Se sentía fuera de lugar ahí, en esa cocina suburbana, alrededor de esa gente y toda esa riqueza. Lo ponía nervioso y todo lo que quería era correr escaleras arriba, esconderse bajo las sábanas y en la oscuridad, alejarse del resto del mundo. Pero Steve lo había traído hasta ahí mientras se bañaba insistiendo en que fuera y hablara con sus padres por alguna razón, no era como si fueran extraños.

-Oh, por dios-Francine se llevó una mano al pecho sintiéndose halagada. Mientras lo miraba comenzó a sentirse un poco cómodo y más a gusto-¡qué joven tan perspicaz y dulce eres, Snot! ¡Ya mismo estoy preparando un súper hotcake hibrido mutante!-

Con eso se dirigió hacia la hornalla y comenzó a preparar todo. Stan al parecer seguía absorto en su juego. Snot se sentó allí, sonriendo para sus adentros sintiéndose tocado por la amabilidad de la madre de Steve.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu trato? ¿Acabas de mudarte aquí a otra escuela o algo así? ¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad?-preguntó Stan tomando un sorbo de su café mientras jugaba con su juego móvil en su IPAD distraídamente. Sorprendido sombríamente ante el hombre mayor, Snot se quedo sin palabras, hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿No? soy Snot. ¿me pusiste en un programa de protección de testigos hace un año? ¿Fuimos juntos a la feria?-Stan lo miró sin comprender, el reconocimiento le fallaba-¿Steve y yo solíamos estar en una banda juntos? ¿Nos atrapó en una simulación de bosque en la C.I.A? ¿Nada?-

-¡Oh! Claro, por supuesto que te recuerdo ¡no tengo problemas de memoria!-Stan se rió con fuerza y volvió a centrarse en su juego sintiéndose muy incómodo.

Francine tarareaba una canción mientras cocinaba cuando Steve finalmente entro en la habitación.

-Oye, papá. Espero que no te moleste que Snot pasara la noche aquí.

-¿Quién?-preguntó con los ojos aún fijos en su juego y sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

Steve lo miró pero prefirió no responderle, se sentó junto a su mejor amigo.

-Snot ¿quieres ir al arcade hoy?

-Uh, claro. Aunque…no creo que tenga monedas.

-¡No te preocupes por eso! Tengo una buena cantidad-le sonrió su amigo haciéndolo sentir más cómodo en la mesa.

Francine trajo sus hotcakes y puso un plato de huevos frente a Stan. Se inclinó para darle un beso a Steve en la frente, volvió de nuevo a la hornalla para terminar el desayuno para el resto de los integrantes de la casa.

* * *

Estaban de camino a la escuela como todas las mañanas, cuando finalmente ocurrió. Un chico mayor que ellos que vivía en esa misma calle había notado que a menudo salían de la casa de Steve todas las mañanas. En esta mañana tan particular se notaba que valía la pena finalmente comentar.

-Hey perdedor ¿tu novio te lleva a la escuela todos los días?

Steve se avergonzó mucho con la confrontación así que Snot decidió intervenir.

-Sí ¿cuál es tu problema? ¿la tuya no?-preguntó Snot con una sonrisa.

Steve parecía asustado, pero el chico quedo absolutamente estupefacto, se quedo boquiabierto unos segundos antes de maldecir y subirse a su auto para ir a la escuela.

-Snot, eso fue…increíble ¿cómo lo hiciste?

El chico más alto miro a su amigo, arrastrando su mochila hasta su hombro.

-Ah, es solo un idiota. No debes escucharlo…

-Tú…-Steve le sonrió tímidamente-¿no importa que él y probablemente el mundo piense que nosotros estamos saliendo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-dijo Snot mientras ambos seguían su camino, entonces se detuvo-¿y tú?-

Snot le echo una mirada a su amigo notando como un familiar desliz de preocupación se hacía presente en su corazón, pero Steve volvió a sonreír como si nada.

-De ninguna manera, hombre. De hecho, sería un honor para mí estar siempre junto a ti, quiero decir, cualquiera lo desearía-tartamudeó nervioso manteniendo la mirada firme mientras caminaban, un pequeño rubor le coloreaba las mejillas. Snot se tranquilizó mientras se sonrojaba, así como continuaron su camino hacia la escuela secundaria.

-¿Sí? Bueno, tal vez esto pasa porque aún eres un niño y no tienes idea del mundo que te rodea, Steve. Eres como… ¡como si fueras un niño de siete años!-él le escupió agitando los brazos salvajemente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Steve estaba indignado-¡no soy un niño! ¡Ten esto de vuelta!-

¿Por qué estaban peleando? Snot no lo sabía, pero solo por la mención de una chica bonita en la escuela de la que había hablado antes provocó que Steve se saliera de control. Últimamente había estado demasiado protector y Snot estaba cansado de eso. Se volteó para irse con la clara intención de ir a ver a su tío por la noche.

-¡Espera! ¿a dónde vas?-preguntó Steve sorprendido.

-A casa, no me llames más tarde, te llamare…tal vez.

Cerró la puerta para sacarlo de sus cinco sentidos, buscó su bicicleta en el patio y se dirigió a la granja. Con su tío Solomon recibiendo la custodia protectora de él y con él siendo aún un menor de edad, había sido trasladado a regañadientes a la granja con aquel hombre. Pero eso no había impedido que pasara su tiempo en la casa Smith. Su casa…lo hacía sentir seguro, a salvo, sabía que su tío podría ponerse incómodo con él debido a que rechazaba la amabilidad de los demás pero sería mejor que no juzgara mal a un hombre al que apenas conocía de todos modos.

Steve se calmó un poco, sería lo mejor para ellos pasar un tiempo separados por ahora…

* * *

Reunirse con la consejera de la escuela había sido difícil, era mucho para él y esta era la charla inicial para establecer un horario regular juntos. Ahora estaba en medio de una sesión de una hora con ella, la primera, era para que pudiera conocerlo realmente, lo único que quería hacer era hundirse en un charco de de goma en ese asiento frente a ella. Lo habían asignado pero no para las aplicaciones universitarias, no, aún estaban muy lejos de ese tipo de cosas siendo un estudiante de segundo año y todo eso. Había sido asignado por el director Lewis debido a sus problemas familiares, lo odiaba por hacer eso pero era necesario.

-Sé que eres muy analítico y también se que eres pasivo-dijo ella con sus ojos críticos clavados en él. Snot sonrió ligeramente sobre la silla, sintiéndose incómodo bajo la mirada indirecta. Era demasiado áspera y acusatoria-sí, veo que tú careces mucho de confianza, eso es lo que veo en ti-

Siguió mientras se ponía a mirar su expediente permanente, examinando el expediente de su caso y pasando ociosa tal página o aquella otra. Sentado allí a través de la mesa de trabajo de aquella mujer descarada y atrevida, no podía sentirse menos nervioso. Claro, ella fue asignada para él para ayudarlo y probablemente él pensó que estaba ayudándolo, pero para él, ella lo estaba empujando cada vez más al fondo del abismo. Ese era un problema que tenía, no lo admitiría pero este método era algo alentador.

-Schmuely, necesitas abrirte más y salir de tu coraza-dijo usando su nombre que odiaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, casi cualquier cosa.

Respiró hondo y se concentró en pensar durante los próximos treinta minutos.

-Uh, huh...

Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron fijamente de nuevo analizando su rostro, tragó saliva nerviosamente y dejo que su mirada se desviara en silencio.

-Quiero asignarte algunas cosas para trabajar-dijo finalmente cerrando el expediente del caso.

Snot asintió cortésmente.

-Primero que nada, necesito que empieces a escribir tus metas, tus sueños, necesito saber cuáles son, estás muy callado, estás muy reservado y así...no podre ayudarte.

Permaneció allí sentado en silencio incluso cuando en su interior se estaba ahogando de rabia. Asintió de nuevo apenas intentando mantener todo en su lugar.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte, necesito que me digas que te pasa para que así puedas seguir adelante, así que quiero que escribas tus metas y logros que has tenido en tu vida y también hasta donde quieres llegar-Se echó una mano peinándose un poco hacia atrás mientras unos cuantos mechones oscuros sobresalían de su cola de caballo oscura, alta y con el cabello rociado en laca en spray.

Snot desvió su mirada hacía el cartel que tenía a un lado, era un conjunto de palabras que se suponía que era o parecía ser una descripción de su personalidad. Las palabras como "zany" o "burbujeante"saltaron fuera de él de forma un tanto agresiva. La parte agresiva era más para ella que para las palabras en general, pensaba para sus adentros.

-Schmuely, eres un buen chico, pero creo que necesitas alguna guía...definitivamente un poco de confianza-añadió ella de nuevo, mirándolo con esos ojos negros y su rostro excesivamente maquillado.

Asintió otra vez, evitando su mirada mal intencionada.

-Uh, huh...

-Dime ¿tienes miedo de hablar? ¿Qué te está pasando?-ella frunció el ceño hacia él acomodándose en su silla y apoyando sus manos sobre su escritorio como si ella se estuviera aferrando a él. Snot la miró incapaz de encontrar una respuesta apropiada.

-Uh, bueno...no, quiero decir, no tengo miedo...

Dejó salir aquella afirmación y cayó allí, llenando la pequeña oficina con un silencio ensordecedor. Suspiró y recogió su carpeta de nuevo, girando a medio camino.

-Por lo tanto, quiero que trabajes en esa confianza quiero oírte hablar más, quiero verte socializar con tus amigos y personas, necesito saber tus metas y planes organizados para mí.

-Sí-él asintió.

-Bien y no creas que te estoy tomando el pelo, hablo con todo el mundo, se que probablemente piensas que soy agresiva pero también sé que estás protegido y eso está bien.

Snot se quedó boquiabierto sorprendido ante sus afirmaciones, rápidamente cerró la boca y asintió, solo quería salir de allí tal vez estaba casi terminando la sesión.

-Oh mi dios-ella miró el reloj de pared-bueno, parece que estamos en el tiempo. Ya casi quedan diez minutos de clase, te dejaré ir temprano a casa y te enviare un correo electrónico ¡ten un buen día!-

En el pasillo de salida de la oficina, Snot observó el reloj de pared también ¡había tomado una charla programada de treinta minutos y la convirtió en una de cincuenta y cinco minutos! Dios, estaba tan contento de estar fuera de allí. Había ido a tomar la última clase del último período, literalmente, no es como si se estuviera muriendo por estar estudiando Química pero sabía que tampoco le gustaba oír a la gente hablar de todos sus defectos y errores directamente en su cara por casi una hora. El día estaba a punto de acabarse, así que decidió salir antes, hizo su camino para salir del edificio, se estableció frente a la entrada por los mástiles, esperaría ahí por Steve, era su lugar designado después de todo.

Se habían reconciliado un día después o algo así, ninguno de los dos era capaz de permanecer enojado con el otro durante tanto tiempo. Vio a unos cuantos niños vagar afuera, dos a la vez. Con el tiempo, la campana sonó señalando el final del día, una oleada de gente corría bajando los escalones.

Los autos se alineaban al frente para recoger a los chicos, veía de casualidad algunas familias felices conversando, los padres que irradiaban a sus hijos se alejaban de ellos. Su corazón se encogió de envidia y algo más… ¿Quizás era desesperación? Una suave mano se apoyó en su hombro e hizo todo lo posible para no gritar de sorpresa y miedo, se estremeció pero era algo comprensible ¿verdad? Se estaba sintiendo mejor, maldita sea, realmente lo estaba.

Miró a Steve encontrándose con los ojos marrones del menor mientras le sonreía con felicidad.

-Hey, amigo… ¿listo para irnos?

Snot sonrió relajándose bajo el toque por un momento.

-Claro.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el arcade donde probablemente la madre de Steve pasaría a recogerlos más tarde.

-Y ¿cómo te fue en la cita?-le preguntó y Snot se detuvo.

-Uh, bien-intentó decir ignorando la pregunta.

-Oh…

Claro, lo conocía y no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya ante una afirmación así. Claramente no quería hablar de ello y eso significaba que lo harían, maldito sean él y su naturaleza inquisitiva.

-No lo sé, Steve-suspiró-quiero decir, la señora Sánchez quiere que sea más extrovertido y conversador y…no sé-

-Hmm…suena como una buena idea.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Estás muy reservado-Steve se encogió de hombros ajustando las correas de su mochila-no hablas mucho, bueno, no hablas con los demás, no te callas cuando estás conmigo-

Snot echo un vistazo a la sonrisa que Steve le estaba dando y puso los ojos en blanco a modo de broma.

-Simplemente no soy una persona abierta, soy tranquilo, seguro de mi mismo ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

-¿Qué? ¡Tú solo dijiste…!

-Simplemente estuve de acuerdo con ella y solo dije que ella tenía razón-se encogió de hombros de nuevo cuando cambiaron la luz de parada esperando a que pusieran la señal de caminar para poder cruzar la calle. Snot observó a su amigo curiosamente por un momento-pero ¿y si la gente piensa que soy frío y que no me importa lo que digan? ¿y si ellos piensan que soy un "snob"? tal vez ellos no me vean como la persona que soy y en su lugar… ¿qué pasaría si ellos pensaran que soy aburrido?-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que piensen los demás?-Steve se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué no lo haría?-se quedó sorprendido y genuinamente confundido ante la declaración.

-Soy tu mejor amigo y creo que eres genial tal y como eres-Steve le sonrió a su amigo-¿por qué debes preocuparte por lo que dicen los demás? ¿No te conformas con mi opinión sobre ti?-

Snot dejó que aquel pensamiento pasara por su mente.

-Bueno…supongo que tienes razón, solo me importa lo que tu pienses, pero, ¿crees que deba expresarme más? Es decir, es algo que ella sugirió ¿quizás deba ser más extrovertido?

Steve se detuvo justo fuera del arcade para enfrentar a su amigo, el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, las nubes de tormenta parecían estar rondando, la promesa de que pronto habría una tormenta solo se rompería en unas horas. Steve puso una mano sobre el hombro de Snot una vez más.

-Snot, eres perfecto, amable, dulce, compasivo y muy hilarante. En serio ¿estás bromeando? ¡Me matas con eso!

-¡Oh, basta ya!-Snot se sonrojó.

-Tú eres mi mejor amigo-Steve dejó que su sonrisa se transformara en una simple mirada llena de amor.

-Y tú el mío-Snot se acercó poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro para llevarlo en un abrazo lateral.

* * *

Viernes, lo habían golpeado muy grave y le habían dado el día libre en la escuela debido a una reunión. Sintiéndose muy enfermo, Steve se preguntó qué era lo que comía para que se sintiera tan mal, era eso o estaba teniendo una gripe desagradable, gracias a dios no tuvo que ir a la escuela. Se hundió más abajo en los cojines del sofá en el que estaba tendido, deseando solo poder desmayarse.

La casa estaba tranquila por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo el mundo parecía tener algo que hacer, incluso Snot, se despidió muy temprano por la mañana diciendo que debía irse con su tío y algunos primos lejanos que estaban en la ciudad. Steve había querido ir pero con su aspecto y la mirada enfermiza general que Snot había rechazado, intentó explicarle que se trataban de cosas familiares y que su tío probablemente no estaría de acuerdo con que vaya con ellos. No era que no le agradara, realmente no tenía una buena opinión de él, simplemente se debía al hecho de que venía de una familia tradicionalista y ortodoxa por sobre todo lo demás. La familia era lo más importante, irónico, considerando la falta de presencia en su vida desde hacía poco tiempo, pero no quería causar problemas.

No importa, pensó Steve. Solo se mantendría ocupado hoy, tal vez haría algo con Roger; sin embargo, una vez que el reloj marcó las once de la mañana, el alienígena gris se había ido, en alguna aventura alocada sin dudas. Steve se asintió a si mismo ligeramente y considero la idea de tomar un descanso, pero descartó la idea cuando se acordó que eran las una de la tarde, era demasiado pronto para dormir, solo necesitaba distraerse de sus problemas de estómago.

Se estiró para poder tomar el control remoto en la mesa de centro, notando que sus músculos cansados le dolían con el simple estiramiento ¿tal vez tendría un resfriado? Al hacer " _click_ " en el botón rojo se quedó mirando distraídamente un infomercial que acababa de comenzar y que vendía algún tipo de espiralador de vegetales. Echó un vistazo hacia la cocina cuando se dio cuenta de se le había secado la garganta, una vez que tomó agua y regresó al sofá, Steve pasó los canales tratando de buscar algo más interesante que un informercial, pero eso era lo que se suponía que estaba a esa hora de la tarde.

Finalmente se quedó dormido dejando que el sonido del televisor llenara el vacio de la casa, despertando solo una vez cuando Klaus se acercó para luego quedarse dormido otra vez.


	5. Capítulo 5

_"_ _You're like a party somebody threw me. You taste like birthday; you look like New Years  
you're like a big parade through town. You leave such a mess but you're so fun"_

_  
The Party- Regina Spektor_

Había transcurrido alrededor de una hora desde que Snot regresó a la casa Smith, parecía que estaba tenso pero no se notaba y no estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversación, insistiendo en que todo estaba bien, por supuesto que lo estaba. Steve había estado delirando aún dormido en el sofá y ante la insistencia de Snot había accedido en ir a acostarse a su habitación.

Snot le había dicho que se dirigía a su casa debido a que él estaba enfermo pero Steve le había prometido que se quedaría a cenar con su familia. Acababa de tomar una rápida siesta de una hora o dos y luego bajó a la planta baja de la casa para pasar los tres días de fin de semana juntos. Y así fue como Snot se encontraba solo por esta vez con la hermana de Steve, la chica que alguna vez le gustaba en el pasado, estaban en la sala de estar y el silencio en ella era mortal. Realmente deseaba que los padres de Steve volvieran a casa pronto ¡demonios! Incluso ya había considerado al tío de Steve en su torpeza, espeluznante y extraño.

Hayley lo miró como si realmente lo estuviera mirando y ella juraba que podía ver una expresión de dolor a través de sus ojos, aunque estuviera bien oculta. Sabe el dolor que debe estar pasando, lo ridículo que se debe ver intentando evitarlo además de tener que lidiar con todas las cosas horribles por las que últimamente ha pasado. Ella ha visto la manera en que él y su hermano se tratan, la forma en cómo se miran, conoce las señales, dejó de lado el libro que estaba leyendo, decide hacer algo al respecto.

-Snot ¿necesitas hablar de algo?

De repente, se queda rígido como un tablero, rígido y sentado derecho, parecía estar muy asustado súbitamente.

-¿Qué? ¿No? ¿Por qué?

Su mente se mueve una milla por minuto, tratando de averiguar qué está pasando ¿acaso estaba jugando con él? La chica de cabellos oscuros sonríe con facilidad haciendo todo lo posible para parecer reconfortante desde su lugar en el sofá, Snot se enfrenta a ella ahora, empujando su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y el posa brazos tan fuerte como puede desesperado por encontrar una vía de escape.

-No quiero que te sientas incómodo mientras estes aquí, se que has pasado por muchas cosas…

-Estoy bien-dijo interrumpiéndola con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Snot ¿puedo darte un consejo?-preguntó Hayley, esperó a que asintiera con duda antes de continuar-la vida no es fácil y nadie sabe realmente porque estamos aquí o cual es el punto en especifico pero creo que el significado de la vida es tratar de ser tu mismo-Él la mira como si de un animal asustado se tratara, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza a través de sus pestañas largas y oscuras, se pierde por un momento y se relaja antes de recuperar su voz una vez más-el punto es que la vida terminará y todo lo que se puede hacer ahora es ser feliz-

Algo parece haber golpeado un nervio dentro del chico porque sus ojos se pusieron un poco neblinosos mientras miraba hacia sus manos dejando que sus pensamientos lo invadieran, estaba pesando en su padre y en su funeral, pero eso nunca lo admitiría, después de un momento vuelve a mirarla en silencio. Ella busca en el fondo de su corazón para saber que decirle, sabiendo que nada sería suficiente para reparar el daño en él, eso es, con algo tenía que arreglarlo, después de ese momento de silencio Hayley sonríe.

-¿Sabes?-ella lo miró a sabiendas de lo que iba a decir-hay una gran cita que me encanta revivir "nadie puede hacerte sentir inferior sin tu consentimiento"-

Snot la miró fijamente, mientras sentía que aquellas palabras parecían dominarlo cuando finalmente habló.

-Vaya, es una gran cita.

-Eleanor Roosevelt-dijo ella asintiendo.

-Tal vez le doy a otras personas demasiado control sobre mí, realmente tengo que empezar a vivir mi vida por mi cuenta y…dejar de tener miedo todo el tiempo.

Hayley frunció el ceño ante el desgarrador tono de voz que sostenía.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras hacer, Snot. Se quien quieras ser pero…nunca llegarás a ser nada de eso si dejas que la gente te reprima.

Entonces hizo algo que nunca esperaba que hiciera, le sonrió y eso le ablandó el corazón.

-Hayley, gracias…tú...realmente tienes mucho sentido ¿sabes?

-Bueno…-ella se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Sí…-Snot asintió con la cabeza-tengo mucho potencial, solo necesito unir las cosas-

-¿Qué será lo primero?-preguntó Hayley con curiosidad, mientras buscaba su libro para leerlo otra vez.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿Qué piensas hacer primero?-Hayley sonrió, lo observó mientras se levantaba de su lugar en el sofá.

-Primero…primero, voy a arreglar mis relaciones, luego…supongo que solo me concentraré en la escuela y en mi futuro. De todos modos, es hora de que deje de sentir lástima por mí mismo y dejare que mi vida solo haga mis decisiones por mí.

-Creo que estás en lo correcto-ella le sonrió.

-Gracias, Hayley-dijo sonriéndole mientras salía de la sala de estar, subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de Steve.

* * *

Entró en el oscuro dormitorio, miró la forma en que Steve dormía, preocupándose por el repentino malestar que lo había afectado, estaba seguro de que no era nada pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por ello. Se sentó el borde del colchón y extendió una mano para acomodarle el cabello hacia un lado lejos de su cara, el menor se movió un poco y abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento…no quise despertarte-dijo Snot en voz baja, con la mano todavía en su mejilla.

Steve bostezó con cansancio antes de notar la sonrisa de su mejor amigo reflejada en su rostro.

-Está bien ¿por qué estás sonriendo así?

-Steve…-Snot se encogió de hombros, finalmente retiró su mano y echó un vistazo alrededor del oscuro dormitorio-creo que voy a tratar de buscar a mi familia y hablar con ellos sobre lo que ha pasado-

La reacción que obtuvo, no era la que esperaba.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacerlo aún, estás…afligido!-Steve se sentó dejando las sábanas a un lado pero de inmediato se arrepintió debido a la punzada en su cabeza, definitivamente algo malo le estaba pasando.

-Pensé que apoyarías la idea de que me conectara más con mi familia-Snot elevó una ceja-es como cuando mi papá murió, me hiciste recorrer todo el camino y el país para llegar a California-

-No, eso tenía un propósito en especifico-Steve sacudió la cabeza furiosamente-que era hacerte sentir la perdida de tu padre, ya has tenido suficiente, Schmuely, deberías aliviar tus heridas por ahora, has sufrido demasiado-

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo apretándolo y sosteniéndolo firmemente. Snot comenzaba a frustrarse.

-Bien, no puedo seguir hundiéndome en la miseria, Steve, necesito...hacer algo ¿sabes? ¡Tu hermana parecía estar de acuerdo conmigo al querer cambiar las cosas!

-Whoa, whoa, whoa… ¿Hayley te sugirió eso? Si, Snotters, tienes que hacerle caso a la única chica que no tiene exactamente su propia vida en su lugar-dijo Steve riendo entre dientes, mientras se inclinaba para buscar sus gafas en la mesa de noche.

Snot se levantó airadamente de la cama.

-Steve, no me estás escuchando, necesito ser alguien, necesito ser productivo, no quiero ser más un triste perdedor.

Cada vez se preocupo más ante la idea de que su amigo comenzara a alejarse de él que se aferró a su chaqueta de mezclilla para volverlo a sentar en la cama de nuevo, lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Snot, yo no…por favor no me dejes. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

-No te estoy dejando. Solo…-sintiendo la preocupación, Snot le sonrió y retiró suavemente sus manos-creo que debería hablar con alguien sobre el asunto, ya sabes, debo ir a un terapeuta real. No como la señora Sánchez, ella es solo una consejera escolar-

-Bien-Steve frunció el ceño-supongo que es una buena idea-

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco, creo. Aunque esto tenga que ver con que estés más tiempo aquí-dijo tímidamente el chico de gafas

-Vamos, tengo hambre. Bajemos las escaleras y pedimos una pizza o algo-Snot sonrió y golpeo su hombro con el de su amigo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Steve pensó que realmente podría descansar, apareció una vez más perturbando sus nervios previamente establecidos.

-Steve, no creo que deba quedarme más aquí.

-¿Por qué?-Steve se sentó en la cama mirando horrorizado a su amigo-¿no te gusta estar aquí?-

-No es por eso…-Snot se sentó también a su lado retirando las sábanas, estaban demasiado calientes, pero eso se debía a que Steve tenía un resfriado y fiebre, entonces…-¿no les preocupa a tus padres ver que paso demasiado tiempo aquí?-

-Oh por favor-Steve hizo gesto con su mano-están tan ocupados en sus asuntos y en lo que está ocurriendo a su alrededor que ni siquiera me prestan atención-sabiendo que su amigo aún estaba preocupado, lo jaló obligándolo a recostarse-ahora ¿por qué mejor no descansamos simplemente y nos relajamos así dejamos de perturbar esa cabecita bonita?-

Snot rodó en su lado de la cama para que estuvieran recostados cara a cara, le sonrió.

-Eres un buen amigo.

-Y tú el mío-dijo Steve reflejando su mirada.

-No, hablo en serio. Abriste las puertas de tu casa, a tu familia no le importa que me quede, eso está bien…es agradable y definitivamente es un cambio ante todo lo que tuve que pasar.

-Bueno, si, mis padres son bastante geniales. Hayley está bien la mayor parte del tiempo y Jeff, bueno…es molesto pero es genial la mayor parte del tiempo.

Snot apartó la mirada y bajo la voz.

-Mi tío piensa que no soy lo suficientemente serio respecto a mi fe-Steve simplemente arqueó una ceja con curiosidad-él piensa que soy un niño y solo tengo que crecer y superar las cosas-

-Snot-el chico de gafas lo miró atentamente-debes lidiar con tus cosas en su propio tiempo, en la velocidad indicada. Nadie está a cargo de eso, pero tú, simplemente debes hacer lo que debas hacer para sentirte mejor-

-Creo que lo haré-Snot lo miró y le sonrió. Steve le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

A pesar de todo su progreso y su motivación para seguir adelante, Snot supuso que no puede tener una varita mágica y sentirse 100 % mejor en un santiamén, a veces tiene sueños, pesadillas terribles y eso. En algunos se despierta gritando y jadeando a menudo en medio de la noche, afortunadamente eso solo parece ocurrir cuando está en la casa de su tío, principalmente durante los días de la semana.

Él calcula que tiene que ver con el territorio pero realmente desea que todo se haya aclarado de una vez, todo quedo en el pasado y es hora de seguir adelante, odiaba que su tío se haya metido en su mente, pero suponía que estaba en lo correcto, Snot suspiro frotándose la cara tratando de secar el sudor frío sentado en su cama, balancea sus piernas a un costado para levantarse, ir al pasillo y poder lavarse un poco la cara.

En casa de su tío Solomon el ambiente era súper silencioso, había una gran diferencia entre ese lugar y la casa Smith, la cual era un torbellino de actividades a cualquier hora del día. A menudo extrañaba ese lugar durante la semana, pero pensó que debía pasar más tiempo con su tío, no solo aceptó que Snot viviera con él hasta que terminara la escuela secundaria sino que además lo trataba con dignidad y respeto, algo que había estado necesitando sin darse cuenta. Había estado haciendo un buen trabajo aparentando que se sentía mejor, especialmente cuando no se encontraba cerca de Steve, no quería que se preocupara por lo que había intentado ser lo más activo posible, enérgico, alegre, todas esas cosas positivas. En realidad no fue difícil, había sido capaz de engañar a casi todos menos a Steve; por supuesto, él era más difícil de engañar.

A veces parecía captar su tristeza, sobre todo en los momentos en que se encontraba mirándolo a la distancia, sabía que probablemente lucía desamparado o molesto de alguna manera debido a la expresión de preocupación que usaba el chico de lentes. Tendría que mejorar eso un poco más, Snot se secó la cara y miro su reflejo frente al espejo, se oyó un susurro en el pasillo y supo que debió haber despertado a su tío.

-¿Schmuely? ¿Está todo bien? Es una hora impía-comentó gruñonamente detrás de la puerta del baño.

-¡Sí! Estoy bien, solo tenía que...usar el baño-se tomó su tiempo para medir bien sus palabras, sabiendo cuán digno y puntual era aquel hombre mayor.

-Sí, bien, vete a la cama. Es tarde-respondió simplemente.

Snot escucho los sonidos reveladores del hombre que regresaba a su habitación y se relajó un poco. Esto tomaría un tiempo para adaptarse.

* * *

No puede creer lo que está presenciando, como que realmente no puede creerlo. Steve se encuentra allí, justo afuera de un aula oscurecida en medio de la escuela secundaria observándolos como una especie de monstruo. No dice nada, no quiere llamar su atención hacia él y en lugar de eso se queda allí entre las sombras. Snot y esa chica con la que está, ¿cuál es su nombre? Lisa, están presionados el uno al otro, sus labios, sus manos recorriendo el cuerpo del otro, ella se sienta en un escritorio mientras él la sostiene cerca, las manos que sostienen su parte posterior, permanecen en el espacio entre sus muslos y Steve nota esto, un aura oscura se envuelve alrededor de él.

Se estaban besando, usando la estrategia de la habitación oscurecida a su favor, que en caso de que están cerca de ser las 4:30 p.m ¿quién en su sano juicio seguiría en la escuela? Steve se siente desgarrado, por una parte él quiere gritar de indignación a los dos el asco de sus acciones, otra parte de él quiere huir, olvidar que alguna vez vio lo que acaba de ver (a su derecha) y regresar a casa. Otra parte de él quiere permanecer en silencio, escondiéndose a penas fuera de la vista para seguir viendo con curiosidad hasta que tan lejos pueden llegar.

No estaba seguro de que quería hacer realmente, se desplaza de un pie a otro, echando un vistazo al pasillo para ver si alguno de ellos corre el riesgo de ser descubierto. Pero no, todo el mundo está afuera ocupado con los deportes o con alguna actividad que han dejado para hacer ese día.

Steve piensa con el corazón encogido, que eso es lo que hará él también, se deslizará y desaparecerá de nuevo entre las sombras, dejándolos seguir con su "trabajo" como debía ser. Pero justo cuando estaba por irse, la voz de Snot interrumpe sus pensamientos, flotando en su canal auditivo y rodeando su cerebro de esa manera fascinante que solo él sabe hacer.

-Hey... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El pánico atacó a Steve, pensando que seguramente ha sido descubierto por su mejor amigo. Se da la vuelta pero se da cuenta de que estaba hablando con aquella chica. Ella se ríe y alcanza a mover sus manos hacia abajo hasta sus shorts pero él la detiene con un firme agarre en las muñecas.

-No creo que deberíamos estar tan locos aquí ¿Y si alguien nos ve?-preguntó Snot con voz dudosa

-Nadie nos va a ver, no te preocupes por eso-dijo Lisa tranquilizándolo y Steve puede notar la risa en su voz, aunque no pueda verla bien desde el pasillo y el oscuro salón de clases.

Snot mueve sus manos otra vez, su voz suena seria.

-No, escucha, no quiero que sea así, cuando...si vamos más lejos, no puede ser aquí.

Busca las palabras adecuadas por un momento, incapaz se transmitir completamente lo que siente, pero Steve conoce ese tono particular que lo lleva en su voz. Lo ha oído por lo menos cien veces antes, después de haberlo conocido durante tanto tiempo, se enorgullece de conocer las expresiones y gestos del chico, aunque a otros les resulte un poco aterrador.

La chica suspira obviamente frustrada bajándose del escritorio, ella acomoda su falda que había comenzado a subir y corrió una mano para soltar su cola de caballo, Snot dio un paso atrás para permitirle un poco de espacio.

-Muy bien, Snot...mira, ya me voy.

Ella comienza a alejarse hacia la puerta permitiendo que Steve se moviera hacia el otro lado de los lockers para intentar esconderse, se estruja los oídos para escuchar los últimos fragmentos de la conversación.

-¡H-Hey! ¿Quieres ir por un helado o algo así?-oye a Snot preguntarle alegremente.

-N-No, solo...-ella soltó un suspiro-tengo que irme a casa, te veré después-

Steve se queda observando mientras ella se va por otra dirección lejos de él. Luego él saltó a la acción fingiendo que acababa de pasar por allí hace un minuto, Snot emerge del salón de clases muy molesto.

-¡Oh, hey! Snot, te he estado buscando, hombre.

Snot parece molesto, realmente molesto, con la mirada baja apenas parece reconocer el saludo de su amigo.

-Hey, Steve.

Steve frunce el ceño, preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud, quizás esa chica no debe significar mucho para él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, es solo...Lisa...

-Ah ¿Qué sucede ahora, amigo?-el menor se acerca para colocar un brazo fácilmente alrededor de los hombros caídos de Snot. Lo sacude un poco para intentar dibujarle una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ella...no creo que a ella le guste.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó y el tono desconcertado en su voz es real, porque podría haber jurado que acababa de ser testigo de aquellos dos jugando "tonsil hockey", por supuesto que a ella le gusta.

-Ella no…ella piensa que soy un idiota-Snot no lo miraba como solía hacer cuando lo miraba, prefería mantener los ojos conectados en el piso de baldosa, Steve siente algo similar al fuego quemándolo dentro de él. Soltó al chico en lugar de estar sosteniéndolo a ambos lados.

-¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Idiota? ¡Ella es la idiota!-gritó. Snot miró a su amigo, mostrando el menor indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro ante la chillona voz del menor. Esa era su firma cada vez que se molestaba de alguna manera-Snotters, estás muy lejos de ser un idiota, eres el chico más lindo que conozco, eres tan increíble y ella…ella no vale la pena ¿no? Ella ni siquiera puede ver lo genial que eres, está perdida-

Sonrió totalmente, Snot se movió para tomar las manos de Steve sólo para detenerlo de sacudirlo hacia adelante y hacia atrás y estrangularlo más.

-Bien, Steve, lo que tu digas-se rió entre dientes.

Honestamente hablando, él estaba feliz de estar junto a Steve, su particular optimismo era refrescante y adictivo, algo que nunca deja mostrar frente a nadie más. Para cada día que debe enfrentar lo deja sentirse menos inseguro acerca de su lugar en el universo, Steve era su única constante, su... (0,0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oke, ni yo misma entendí lo que acabo de traducir a lo último pero no importa... ¡Iiigh! no falta casi nada para que suba los próximos dos capítulos 
> 
> ¡Tragame viva, tierra! bueno no -_-
> 
> Lo único que puedo decirles de los siguientes dos capítulos es que habrá yaoi del bueno e_e por favor dejen comentarios, subiré la próxima traducción mañana o cuando pueda. 
> 
> N3k00Ch4n


	6. Capítulo 6

_"_ _I don't want to talk about things we've gone through. Though it's hurting me now its history, I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too. Nothing more to say, no more ace to play"_

_The Winner Takes It All-ABBA_

Thud, thud, thud.

Snot se detuvo debido al pesado balanceo de la azada para poder secarse el sudor de la frente. El calor del verano se aproximaba rápidamente hacia él, alzó la vista hacia el sol que hacía en el horizonte frente a ellos con tanta intensidad. Echó un vistazo a su tío quien se esforzaba en el trabajo de cultivar la fértil tierra frente a ellos, después de un momento capto su mirada y detuvo su trabajo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Schmuely?

-Nada-murmuró frunciendo el ceño y volvió a centrarse en su trabajo, no quería obtener más interrogatorios.

Pero su tío se quedo quieto de pie mientras comenzaba a remover la comida otra vez, concentrándose solamente en su trabajo, finalmente se detuvo, se aclaró la garganta limpiándose el sudor de su propio rostro.

-Vamos...vamos a tomar un descanso, Schmuel.

El chico miró con curiosidad al hombre mayor pero se dirigió a la casa para guardar la azada contra una pared y poder disfrutar de la sombra del porche. Se desplomó en una de las sillas del patio y un segundo más tarde fue recompensado con un vaso de agua fría.

-Gracias-bebió un trago con hambre. Miró a su tío mientras este se acomodaba en una de las sillas, disfrutando de su propio vaso de agua.

-¿Te estás adaptando bien a la vida aquí?-la pregunta fue tan abrupta y fuera de lugar para el hombre que Snot se ahogó un poco con el agua.

Se recuperó rápidamente y miró al hombre.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Bien, solo quería asegurarme de que te encuentres bien.

Ah sí, tan primordial y apropiado. Ese era el tío con el que había estado relacionándose durante los últimos meses, él era tranquilo y tradicional, no le gustaba hacer demasiado escándalo o llegar ser demasiado emocional. Snot suponía que apreciaba ese tipo de ambiente, especialmente en un día como hoy, estaba listo para dejar todo el drama de lado y recuperar lo que solo se podía hacer ahora como el resto de sus años de adolescencia turbulenta. Sostuvo el vaso de agua en su regazo, el sudor del cristal enfriaba muy bien su piel, el hielo ya había desaparecido del liquido completamente debido al calor.

-Yo...em...

-¿Cómo va tu educación?

-Está bien, tío.

-Y... ¿tienes novia?

Esa pregunta lo atrapó desprevenido y se detuvo para considerarlo, miro el inmenso campo que había frente a ellos perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Hay una chica con la que he estado hablando, pero no creo que las cosas salgan bien con ella.

-¿Es una shiksa?

Snot reaccionó y miró a su tío, sin saber que decir. Por supuesto que Lisa no era judía en absoluto, su largo cabello rubio era prueba de eso. Dejo que su mente considerada el hecho de que a su tío probablemente no le importaría que estuviera un poco atractiva y torpe con su moral, mientras ella fuera judía, bueno, eso sería suficiente para él. También considero que si estaba hablando de un chico en su tema de conversación, eso sería diferente. Y de repente su mente proyecto imágenes de Steve, que irónico...

Se permitió imaginar un futuro donde él y Steve estaban juntos y su tío estaba bien con ello. Empezó a imaginar que asistían a las cenas de  _shabbat_  juntos y al templo, si trataba de encontrar a alguien con la mente abierta, estaría bien. Estaba tan perdido en sus fantasías que su tío tuvo que llamarlo en más de una vez para obtener su atención.

-¿Qué?-preguntó volviendo al presente.

-Schmuel, estaba preguntando si es judía.

-Oh-murmuró decepcionado por estar de regreso en la realidad-no, ella...quiero decir, no lo es-

-Schmuel, tienes que dejar de perder el tiempo en esas tonterías ¿cuándo vas a encontrar una chica agradable?

Snot suprimió un molesto suspiro que amenazaba con salir y se concentró en terminar su vaso de agua, y pensar que habían estado teniendo un día tan agradable.

-Solo quiero que tengas una buena vida, que seas un proveedor, ya sabes, enfócate en tu fe-dijo su tío bebiendo el agua cuidadosamente. Colocó el vaso en el porche de madera, el chico miró a su tío con frustración.

-Tal vez no quiera hacerlo. Sólo tengo quince años ¿sabes?

-Claro, ¡pero nunca es demasiado pronto!

-Escucha, no me importa si Lisa es judía o no o lo que sea, como dije, esto no va a salir bien.

-Cualquier cosa vale la pena si tienes que trabajar duro-el hombre mayor miro a su sobrino a los ojos, sus ojos lo miraban con curiosidad-solo debes poner toda tu intención-

-Bueno, tal vez no quiero que salga bien-Snot se encogió de hombros evitando mirar al campo.

-¿Hay otra chica?

Maldita sea, tal vez estaba más en contacto con la realidad para que pudiera sospechar sobre eso, pero aún así no había otra chica o chico en el menor de los casos. No había nada ni nadie involucrado, por mucho que quisiera considerar que existía una posibilidad...una pequeña posibilidad de que él y Steve se convirtieran en algo más, quizás algún día, sabía que no debía perder tiempo con sus sueños y fantasías, no ahora, ahora era el momento de estar organizado y lógico para conseguir su vida juntos, justo como su tío quería.

-Tal vez-continuó Solomon viendo a su sobrino intensamente-deberías perseguir a esta chica nueva, si es que significa tanto para ti, si es que ella te distrae tanto-

-¿Distracción?-Snot reaccionó.

-Puedo verlo. Eres un chico tan distraído, Schmuel. Te recuerdo cuando eras muy joven, así de alto-dijo y se movió para poner una mano al nivel de su rodilla-siempre has sido muy aventurero, interesado en el mundo que te rodea, tanta energía que tenías, sigues siendo el mismo y sin embargo parece que a menudo estas muy distraído y no estás presente en el mundo que te rodea-

¿Había sido tan obvio respecto a sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo? Le gustaba pensar que tenía talento para ocultar las cosas de la gente, de casi todo el mundo incluyendo de su autoritario tío, Snot se mordió un poco el labio inferior cuando considero la idea de abrirse y ser más honesto con él, después de todo, Snot no era honesto con nadie y estaba preocupado de que toda esta naturaleza secreta enfocada lo mataría. Miró a su tío quien aún lo estaba observando, frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia abajo para jugar con la tela de sus pantalones cortos.

-Bueno, he estado intentando mucho ¿sabes? Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Por supuesto que sí-su tío estuvo de acuerdo con él y miro hacia el campo, una brisa se asomaba dándoles un poco de alivio en ese clima caluroso.

Sintió que si no se propulsaba a sí mismo hacia adelante, entonces nunca lo haría. Snot se obligó a seguir hablando audazmente.

-Tío Solomon, tengo sentimientos por alguien más desde hace mucho tiempo pero no sé cómo actuar ante ellos. No quiero que reaccionen mal o simplemente sientan pena por mí, no quiero que piensen que no hay más remedio que esconder mis sentimientos-tragó saliva, su boca se secó súbitamente mientras se aseguraba de mantener pronombres neutros en cuanto al género.

-Schmuely, siempre debes ser abierto y honesto en todo lo que haces. ¿Sabes? Una verdad a medias es toda una mentira.

Snot vio al hombre, esta vez sí lo vio realmente y de hecho, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió más cercano a él.

-Gracias, tío Solomon. Eso...realmente ayuda-le sonrió.

-¡Bien! Entonces ¿podemos seguir con esto? ¡Hace mucho calor hoy!

Snot se echo a reír y siguió a su tío de regreso al campo para poder terminar con las cosechas.

* * *

A veces fingir y jugar a creer se pone duro, a veces, Steve no sabe cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo, si es que puede soportarlo. Como por ejemplo, esas raras ocasiones en las que Snot atrae a alguien que no es él, como aquella vez en la que una chica en la clase de Química se emparejó con él porque Steve no estaba ese día, como cuando una chica descubre que es encantador, inteligente y divertido, Steve entra en pánico porque Snot es un tipo de secreto bien guardado que ha estado callando durante todos estos años, no es como si tuviera alguna clase de delirio al respecto, sabe que es muy celoso y posesivo.

Hey, que él había llegado primero, maldita sea ¡los demás podían simplemente pedirle su número! Sin embargo, a pesar de su silenciosa y lamentable queja interna, Snot permanecía ajeno ante todo eso...que loco ¿verdad? Es más, cuando esta entreteniéndose con la última chica que le está prestando atención, esas son las veces en que Steve quisiera retroceder en la tierra de la fantasía y más de lo que normalmente suele hacer.

Y luego estaban los momentos más graves, por supuesto, cuando siente como su escapismo es un componente necesario de su vida cotidiana, como cuando su padre hace una observación despectiva sobre un hombre particularmente afeminado paseando en su calle o cuando se queja de que los "gays"están adoptando a todos los niños que no dejan ninguno para los heterosexuales.

Es difícil mantener la fealdad de la realidad deslizándose constantemente en él en esos días. No quería pensar que su padre era una mala persona porque no lo era en realidad. Es sólo...un poco aconsejable e ignorante ¿ese es su lugar para enderezarlo? Tal vez pero no estaba muy seguro de que esté listo para el compromiso que tomaría, después de todo, su hermana lo tiene siempre bajo control ¿verdad? Tal vez cuando cumpla treinta años y esté estable económicamente, viviendo en la gran ciudad; entonces va a tomar el teléfono y hacer un espacio en su agenda para una larga llamada telefónica al hombre y quizás le explicaría todo.

Steve cerró los ojos mientras descansaba su cabeza contra el cristal frío de la ventana del auto, estaba comenzando a llover, su padre lo llevaba a casa después de ver al médico, comentando de eso y aquello pero el menor había comenzado a desintonizarlo por completo. El cielo gris a su alrededor coincidía con su estado de ánimo mientras intentaba (pero fracasaba) en ser positivo, mientras se metían en la carretera, su padre se reía de una broma que había oído en el trabajo, pero Steve se movió en el auto y lo evadió para entrar a casa, dejando a un desconcertado Stan bajo la lluvia.

Ahora escaleras arriba cerró la puerta del dormitorio firmemente detrás de él y se desplomó boca abajo sobre su cama, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse en esa posición por el resto de su vida, permanecería allí hasta que se le hiciera imposible respirar con facilidad. Dando vueltas en la cama, Steve miro su reproductor mp3 en la mesa de noche cerca de él, se sienta y lo arrebata empezando a desplazar varias canciones antes de seleccionar alguna adecuada para escuchar, colocó los auriculares en sus oídos reproduciendo la melodía melancólica de Patsy Cline "I fall To Pieces"sólo su reproductor mp3 conocía su secreto y no lo compartiría en una casa llena de familiares que se burlarían de él para él.

Afuera la tormenta estaba creciendo con más intensidad mientras miraba a través de las persianas que cubren su ventana. El árbol del patio delantero se balancea furiosamente debido al fuerte viento, las letras de la canción parecían extrañamente identificables para su situación actual y se hunde en las almohadas para reclinarse en la cama dejando que la canción se reproduzca, se quito las gafas, cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente lo llevara nuevamente a pensar en Snot.

Su historia era confusa, difícil de explicar a los demás, no siempre había sido así. Hubo una vez en que Steve no había pensado en la relación que compartían de esa manera. Pero después de recibir demasiadas miradas sospechosas de amigos y familiares por igual, había aprendido que quizás su amistad no estaba en el nivel de los demás.

Por supuesto, él y Snot eran muy cercanos, mucho más cercanos de lo que él, Barry o Toshi habían estado pero supuso que eso era sólo porque eran mejores amigos, ellos eran más íntimos, eso era todo. No era extraño, era normal...las miradas que había comenzado a recibir de Hayley habían sido la gota que colmó su vaso, después de retractarse de sus actividades de día a pasar de ser nocturnas, había visto un brillo familiar en sus ojos de alguien que había notado sus declaraciones. Cuando se preguntó por qué lo miraba de esa manera, le respondió que pensaba que estaba intentando muy penosamente en ocultar sus sentimientos los cuales eran perfectamente normales. Cuando él le pidió con enojo que le explicara qué quería decirle, ella respondió que los "amigos" no se daban palmaditas en la espalda ni esperaban un "beso de despedida" si se iban de la ciudad por un tiempo.

Para ser honestos, ella no estaba intentando sonar desagradable, que era justo lo que ella era y estaba seguro de que estaba siendo un bebé, pero de todos modos había huido subiendo las escaleras de un salto. Aún así le había hecho pensar seriamente que tal vez su amistad era solo para encubrir algo más, algo que no le gustaba pensar muy seguido, abrió los ojos observando tanto las palomitas como el techo de su habitación, lanzó un gran suspiro preguntándose si ir tras el chico era una buena idea después de todo, estaba tan cansado de todo, de la curiosidad, del agotador análisis por cada toque entre ellos y luego estaba todo ese asunto del sexo opuesto, teniendo que lidiar la idea de ver a Snot con alguien más.

Si, su relación parecía absurda y es que en verdad lo era, Hayley se lo había explicado con toda claridad y estaba comenzando a ver el punto de quiebre, la única cosa que impedía mantenerlos separados era su miedo a en verdad avanzar con su relación, entonces eso sería realmente una pena. Se sentó en la cama, hizo una pausa en el reproductor mp3 y se quito los auriculares de sus oídos con frustración, no podía limitarse a permanecer solamente en ese purgatorio de sentimientos y pensamientos secretos, y miradas que significaban mucho más de lo que significaban, tenía que hacer entender sus intenciones en especial cuando esa chica Lisa intento arrebatarle a su amigo para siempre.

* * *

Su teléfono sonó y al principio ni siquiera lo oye, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la televisión con su tío en la sala de estar. Después de un minuto, nota la luz parpadeante y enciende la pantalla para comprobar. Steve le envió un mensaje de texto y la sola idea le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro, no habían hablado en todo el día, por supuesto, había estado muy ocupado y Steve sabía que su tío insistía en que pasara más tiempo en casa con él. Respetaba eso y por lo tanto había estado más que dispuesto a darle espacio y no molestarlo, sin embargo, ahora era tarde, bien eran las 8:00 p.m y después del  _sabbath_ , Steve pensó que estaba bien llamar.

_"_ _Necesito hablar contigo ¿Puedes venir?"_

Snot desde su teléfono a su tío, quien estaba hipnotizado por la televisión. Se mordió el labio y escribió una respuesta precipitada.

_"_ _No estoy seguro, a mi tío no le gustaría que me vaya tan tarde"_

La respuesta fue casi inmediata, se alegró de haber puesto el teléfono en vibrador para que su tío no sospechara.

_"_ _Es muy importante. Necesito verte ¿puedes encontrarme en la casa del árbol?_ _"_

Snot parpadeó ante el texto bastante ominoso en la pantalla, bueno, tendría que ir sin importar que, incluso si lo descubrían, incluso si eso significara estar en problemas con el hombre mayor, Steve era importante para él y si lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba, eso fue todo.

-Schmuel ¿por qué siempre estás con los electrónicos? ¿no puedes apagar esa cosa por unos minutos?

Hablando de su tutor...

-Lo siento-Snot apagó el teléfono y miró a su tío.

-Ustedes los niños y sus dispositivos...-volvió a mirar el show ignorándolo completamente, Snot trato de buscar la forma de poder escapar, fingiendo un bostezo, se levantó de su asiento y se estiró.

-¿Cansado, sobrino?

-Sí, tío Solomon. Hoy ha habido mucho trabajo duro, no estoy acostumbrado.

-Bien, quizás puedes ir a dormir. Ve a la cama entonces, ve a descansar como el niño en crecimiento que eres.

Snot intentó no sonreír al ver como su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

-Claro, tío Solomon. Buenas noches.

Sí, el hombre no era sospechoso en absoluto, no dio ninguna señal de ello, todavía estaba inmerso en el televisor mientras Snot avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta suavemente, miró a su alrededor la zona débilmente iluminada, esa era su habitación por ahora, al menos empezaba a sentirla así.

Había intentado hacer de esta su nuevo hogar, primero comenzó sacando unas cuantas cosas de la casa de su madre, solo lo necesario, sintiéndose demasiado entumecido y quebradizo para poder volver a ese lugar. Pero después de un tiempo junto con su tío se había animado a ir para buscar el resto de sus cosas, ahora que se había mudado completamente y había desempacado todas sus cosas, la habitación se sentía realmente como en casa para él.

Sonrió orgulloso del progreso que había hecho, haciendo "click" en la lámpara de la mesa de noche que usaba cuando dormía, escucho atentamente los sonidos por si su tío se dirigía al pasillo, nada. Los sonidos del ventilador inundaban la pequeña habitación, apagó la lámpara de la mesa de noche que había quedado encendida, ahogando la habitación en completa oscuridad. Arrojó unas frazadas en la cama para parecer una figura esbelta durmiendo debajo de ella, entonces levantó con cuidado el cristal de la ventana para salir y dirigirse a la casa de Steve.

* * *

No había estado lloviendo cuando se había ido de la granja, pero, por supuesto, se detuvo un poco antes de llegar la casa de Steve. Así que, cuando llego a la cima del árbol, subiendo al interior de la casa del árbol, Steve elevó la vista al parecer quedo sorprendido por la imagen del chico emapado.

-¡Oh, dios mío! Snot ¡estás empapado!

-Bueno, está lloviendo afuera, Steve-murmuró Snot mientras se quitaba su chaqueta de jean, tratando de quitarle toda el agua.

Steve le frunció el ceño, el sonido del golpeteo de la lluvia hacía eco en el techo de la pequeña fortaleza de madera, estaban creciendo demasiado rápido, la en ese entonces enorme casa del árbol parecía estar encogiéndose debido a su crecimiento. Snot se rindió intentando secar la chaqueta y la dejó tendida en el suelo.

-Entonces... ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

Oh dios, Steve comenzó a entrar en pánico y así fue como murió de un ataque al corazón junto a su mejor amigo en medio de una tormenta...que melodramático.

-¿Steve?-preguntó Snot, parecía preocupado por la mirada asustada que se dibujaba en el rostro del chico de lentes.

La camiseta negra que usaba estaba ajustada y se aferraba a él de una forma demasiado provocativa y Steve se encontraba un tanto distraído, sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo.

-De acuerdo, escucha, tengo algo que decirte. No... No será fácil, no sé si te va a gustar...

-Steve...-Snot ya estaba todo oídos, preocupado por la expresión del menor.

Observó como el chico se alejaba para acercarse a la "ventana" que en realidad era solo un área recortada de la pared y no tenía cristal encima, estaba completamente abierto a los elementos, lo bueno es que casi se aproximaba el verano y la lluvia hizo que el aire fuera más húmedo pero no más fresco.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te encontraba atractivo?-Steve contempló la lluvia que caía afuera.

Snot sonrió internamente en el recuerdo, deleitándose con su posición detrás del menor donde Steve no podía ver su alegría.

-Lo hago.

Había sido un buen día, honestamente hablando, le había asustado que Steve haya inventado algo semejante pero le había dado algo a lo que aferrarse, un pensamiento positivo y esperanzador incluso si este se desvanecía ante la realidad.

-Bueno, lo sigo haciendo-continuó Steve sin mirarlo-y más que eso, Snot. Quisiera...Ojala pudiéramos ser algo más que mejores amigos ¿sabes?-

Su voz subió unos niveles, era un sonido seguro cultivando y formulando una pregunta que ahora flotaba en el aire. No lo miró, aún no se atrevía a hacerlo. Snot pensó que había perdido todo sentido de movilidad en sus piernas y estaba seguro de que seguía soñando, esto no estaba pasando ¿verdad? Él estaba durmiendo en su cama en su casa ¿verdad? Viendo que el chico judío no respondió de inmediato, el corazón de Steve se encogió, peleo encontrando las palabras para continuar, deseando poder escapar y regresar a su casa. Tal vez si el ángulo de su aterrizaje fuera a la derecha al arrojarse desde ahí él...

-Steve ¿de qué estás hablando?-preguntó Snot interrumpiendo el pensamiento del menor.

Estaba entrando en pánico ahora, en pleno pánico ¿Qué podía decir que no sonara tan ridículo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Qué quería decirle Snot? Se volvió hacia él viendo la mirada reflejada en el rostro de Snot, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro que igualaba la suya. Reacciona y camina un paso delante de todos modos.

-¿Recuerdas el pacto que hicimos?

-¿El juramento del beso?-pregunta Snot

-No

-¿En donde prometimos no hablar nunca de...?

-¡No, no!-dijo Steve intentando de avanzar lo más rápido posible-ese en el que si ambos estábamos solteros y fuera de la universidad...-hizo una pausa.

El castaño termina por él de todos modos.

-¿Nos casaríamos?

Y ahí estaba, lo que ambos habían estado evitando hablar desde aquella noche muy animada hace mucho tiempo cuando habían hecho el pacto. Habían estado despiertos toda la noche durante una de sus pijamadas, Barry y Toshi habían dormido durante mucho tiempo y eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana. Tenían doce para trece años y estaban seguros de que estaban ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, se habían convertido en capitanes del séptimo grado al menos en su imaginación. Había comenzado como una simple broma tonta pero se transformo en una conversación seria entre ellos, si ninguno de los dos fue capaz de encontrar a alguien cuando cumplieran veintiún años, que se veía tan lejano en ese entonces, obviamente, se casarían entre sí ¿por qué no? ¡Parecía ser la única cosa lógica que se podía hacer!

A medida que paso el tiempo, Steve fue entreteniendo ese pensamiento más de una vez. Le ablandaba el corazón cuando los tiempos eran difíciles, cuando se sentía mal al ser rechazado por alguna chica de la escuela, simplemente recordar su pacto le traía una sonrisa en el rostro, era una broma, claro estaba, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que tal vez, sólo tal vez, aquel momento se concretara.

Snot volvió su atención al presente mientras daba un dudoso paso adelante.

-¿Estás diciendo que...no quieres hacer eso?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Quiero decir, a menos que tú no quieras...

El chico judío frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

-Creo que es una buena idea-no se atrevió a decir lo que realmente pensaba.

Steve respiró hondo y se obligó a seguir adelante.

-¿Qué tal si solo...movemos una parte del pacto un poco? ¿Y si mejor comenzamos a salir...ahora?

Sintió como el viento había dejado de soplar, Snot se quedó boquiabierto ante su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué? De verdad... ¿Quieres salir?

-Sí, ya sabes. Por el pacto, los pactos son cosas serias.

-¿Cómo los juramentos de beso?-preguntó Snot sonriendo de esa forma tan descarada que siempre solía hacer y Steve se sentía un poco menos emotivo y un poco más relajado.

-Los juramentos de beso son muy serios.

Snot se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a una pila de cómics que yacían dispersos sobre una pequeña mesa, enderezó la pila distraídamente mientras los ojos de Steve perforaban la parte posterior de su cabeza, se incorporó pero siguió mirando fijamente los cómics.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo, Steve?

Un golpe y luego...

-Tener quince años.

Snot suspiró y miro a su amigo, era cierto, tenían quince, todavía eran jóvenes. Pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan viejo? Tal vez era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pasado. De repente no quiso pasar por todas esas pretensiones, él sólo quería, simplemente era así, las palabras de Hayley resonaron en su cabeza una vez más y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Steve, me gustas, mucho, me gustas mucho más de lo que debería, más de lo que mi tío probablemente se sentiría cómodo si lo supiera. Pero eso no me importa, me gustas y creo que deberíamos salir ¿qué dices?

Los ojos del menor se agrandaron ante el acercamiento de su amigo.

-Uh... ¡Sí! Sí, me gustaría.

-Está bien, entonces.

-Bien.

-Está bien.

Los dos se quedaron parados torpemente uno frente al otro, en lados opuestos de la casa del árbol hasta que un trueno sonó, haciéndolos saltar casi de la impresión.

-Jesús-gritó Steve e intento mantenerse bajo control mientras Snot solo se reía. Se acercó a él hasta que pudo colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

El menor miró nerviosamente hacia sus ojos cálidos incapaz de moverse, un segundo después, sintió los suaves labios del chico sobre los suyos cuando Snot lo besó. La lluvia se hizo más intensa, sonando como un tren que conducía directamente el techo de la vieja casa del árbol pero ninguno de los dos le prestó mucha atención a eso, ambos estaban completamente perdidos en el otro. Steve comenzó a corresponder el beso, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando, sintió la mano de Snot moverse para apretar la parte de atrás de su cuello, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel se aferró más a él para acercarlo y poder profundizar más el beso.

Se separaron finalmente, los dos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, cada uno con una sensación de euforia que los rodeaba. Cuando recuperaron el aliento, cada uno aparto la vista con tímida mirada, acomodándose un poco la ropa.

-Wow, entonces supongo que estamos saliendo-dijo Steve, su sonrisa era tan grande como la luna llena que estaba afuera.

Snot se acercó para tomar ambas manos con las suyas.

-Steve, he querido esto desde hace tiempo...espero...espero que no vaya demasiado lejos.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡Yo también he querido esto desde hace mucho tiempo! Yo...yo no sabía cómo hacerlo. Es tan raro todo esto que está pasando entre nosotros, no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras.

-Supongo que no necesitamos palabras-Snot sonrió, oyó otro fuerte sonido de un trueno y el relámpago que lo acompaño iluminó el área más brillante que una linterna durante la noche.

-Quizás deberíamos entrar, se está poniendo muy mal aquí-Steve apretó suavemente las manos de su amigo.

Snot frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

-No puedo, tengo que volver, Steve. No puedo quedarme aquí esta noche.

-¿¡Qué?! No puedes caminar de regreso a casa en la tormenta ¿estás loco?

-Escucha-Snot suspiró con frustración y se apartó-no puedo permitir que mi tío se entere de que vine hasta aquí ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que volver a casa-

-¡Hey espera!-Steve frunció el ceño y pensó por un momento-¡Hayley puede conducir! No quiero que camines en la tormenta. Déjame ir a buscarla, puedo sobornarla o algo así...-

-No sé...-Snot parecía inseguro.

-Ella no va a decirle a mis padres ni nada. ¡Maldición! No le importará hacerlo, es decir, siempre y cuando le de dinero o comida o algo así. O tal vez... ¡hierba! Eso es, la hierba tiene que funcionar.

Snot solía pensar en cómo era tener un hermano y ahora ya lo sabía: todo era cuestión de chantaje y soborno.

* * *

No había tomado mucho tiempo para que Hayley y Jeff condujeran a Snot a la granja de su tío, con solo veinte dólares y la promesa de comida rápida una vez Steve recibiera más dinero el viernes. Ella había sido relativamente buena respecto a la situación y no estaba seguro si era debido a que ella era un poco mayor que él o si era debido al soborno. Snot y él se sentaron en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Jeff mientras conducía. Jeff se estaba quedando dormido en el asiento del co-piloto, poniendo alguna estación alternativa de radio para escuchar, Steve acercó una mano para tomar el cabello rizado de su amigo y acariciarlo amorosamente haciéndolo sonreír.

Los ojos de Hayley captaron su mirada a través del espejo retrovisor y ella sonrío internamente, pero no dijo nada, feliz de que su hermanito y su amigo finalmente estuvieran siendo honestos consigo mismos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo tiene un ligero contenido lemmon, en otras palabras, yaoi hard pero del bueno x'D si aún estás dispuesto a seguir leyendo "bienvenido seas" pero si no te gusta el lemmon te sugiero esperar a que salga el capítulo ocho de este fanfic.

Estaban bebiendo en la habitación de Steve una tarde, bueno, Steve lo hacía, Snot tiene mejor conciencia para no dejarse convertir en su madre, por otro lado Steve dejaba que el alcohol subiera directamente a su cabeza.

-No creo que deba hacerlo-dijo Snot mientras Steve levantaba la botella de cerveza hacía él-ya sabes...por causa de mi mamá...-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Steve intentó acercarse aún más a su novio.

-Tomé unas cervezas y estoy bien ¿quieres una cerveza, Snot?-lo penetró con la mirada, ofreciéndole otra vez.

-Uh...-Snot arqueó una ceja-no, estoy bien ¿dónde están tus padres de todos modos?-

Steve se encogió de hombros y miró hacia adelante, sintiéndose cálido y un poco entumecido.

-Probablemente estén haciendo algo o que sea igualmente grosero-se rió de su propia broma-No... ¡No lo sé, hombre!-

Snot lo miró preocupado un momento antes de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda torpemente, Steve siempre tuvo el peso ligero. Steve notó sus manos y la forma en su corazón latía con fuerza bajo su piel haciéndolo casi vibrar, extraño, casi nunca bebía debido a que prefería mantener sus pensamientos tranquilos alrededor de él ¡demonios! Era el único de la familia que nunca había fumado marihuana, a pesar de estar continuamente dentro de la casa, así que todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando actualmente eran por causa de la cerveza. Eran extrañas y casi bizarras para él, tal vez...solo necesitaba relajarse.

Bajaron las escaleras, salieron afuera para conseguir un poco de "aire fresco". Snot pensó que sería una buena idea para Steve, en verdad que no se sentía bien, miró hacia arriba y notó algunas nubes de tormenta en el horizonte, pronto comenzaría a llover, se preguntó si debía irse a casa ahora para tratar de evitar la lluvia, su tío estaría enojado con él si volvía tarde a casa. Steve lo miró con esa sonrisa otra vez.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-Snot elevó una ceja.

Eso debió haber sido divertido porque pronto Steve estalló en risas, sintiéndose muy intoxicado. Se tropezó con Snot que lo sujeto mientras lo mantenía cerca de él, empezó a sentir un extraño calor que se extendía por todo su ser, no pudo evitar sonreír. Steve extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de su mejor amigo.

-Snot... ¡eres tan lindo!

El chico empezó a reírse ante la declaración, había oído muchas cosas antes en su vida pero ¿qué era lindo? Eso nunca, Steve estaba realmente ido. Snot colocó suavemente las manos en los hombros de Steve, apretándolo ligeramente inclinado mientras empezaba a mirar de un lado a otro un poco dudoso.

-Yo creo que tu eres lindo, Steve.

El chico de lentes lo miró a los ojos sonriendo mientras él se inclinaba lentamente para capturar sus labios con los suyos. Era una sensación extraña, todavía tan atrayente y emocionante como la noche anterior pero también diferente en alguna manera, por no mencionar que ahora había un ligero balanceo por parte del menor y el olor a cerveza en su aliento que se añadía a la mezcla. Snot lo besó intensamente, sintiendo como si estuviera en llamas.

De repente, estaban en el pavimento del patio. Snot se colocó encima de Steve mientras se besaban y pasaban las manos torpemente por el cuerpo del otro, si el chico estaba realmente intoxicado, no parecía afectarlo mucho su beso ni su lengua. Steve sintió que las manos de Snot se aferraban a su camisa arrugando la tela mientras lo besaba con más intensidad entrelazando su lengua con la suya propia, fue fantástico. Se recostaron ahí por un tiempo, lo suficiente para que las nubes oscuras se acercaran sobre sus cabezas pareciendo aún más traicioneras que antes.

-¡Steven Anita Smith!-una voz sonó repentinamente, sorprendiendo a los dos desde su lugar.

Era la madre de Steve quien los estaba mirando fijamente, Steve giró la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su madre en un estado de shock. Snot se sentía muy incómodo cuando rápidamente se alejo de él y se acercó a la hierba.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?-preguntó Francine enfadada-¿ese es tu dolor de garganta?-

-Uh...bueno... ¿sí?-Steve sonrió culpable hacia su madre, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible.

Francine puso los ojos en blanco.

-No me importa si tú y Snot quieren jugar al tonsil hockey, pero podrías haber usado una mejor excusa, Steve. Sabes cómo reaccionaría tu padre y ¡gracias a ti perdimos por veinte puntos!-abrió la puerta de la cocina y entró a la casa.

Snot solamente se echo a reír.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, después de que Snot casi llegara tarde a casa, Steve lo había llamado y explicó cómo le había dicho a sus padres que estaba demasiado enfermo como para ir a jugar bowling con ellos, su madre no estaba tan enfadada con la pérdida, en realidad era notable que no se hubiera vuelto loca por verlos juntos, más sin embargo nunca se había preocupado demasiado por eso.

-Lamento que tuvieras que caminar a casa.

-Está bien, Steve. Por lo menos no está lloviendo, estoy feliz de que hayamos podido pasar un rato juntos.

-Tal vez... ¿podrías volver esta noche?-preguntó el menor juguetonamente, estaba completamente sobrio ahora y eso claramente no era una broma.

Snot frunció el ceño, impaciente con la insistencia de Steve para que se escapara todas las noches.

-Steve ¡no puedo salir de la casa de mi tío todo el tiempo! Él ya está comenzando a sospechar, en serio ¿qué crees que haría si me viera escapar?

-Lo sé, solo...-Steve suspiró del otro lado de la línea y de repente Snot comenzó a sentirse mal por él y a quebrarse-me gusta verte, es todo-

-Lo sé, a mí también me gusta verte. Quisiera que no fuera tan estricto y ortodoxo-murmuró.

-Bien...vuelve a casa a salvo, te vere mañana alguna vez. Te a...-Steve se detuvo en seco, entrando en pánico y con él corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho.

Snot dejó de caminar por el vecindario, el también se detuvo ¿Acaso lo había escuchado bien?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué?-Steve tragó saliva nerviosamente-¿dijiste algo?-

-¿Acabas de decir que...?

-¡Tengo que irme!-dijo Steve y rápidamente colgó.

Snot sonrió internamente mientras retomaba su camino a casa. Que interesante...

* * *

Otro día paso y poco después del almuerzo, Snot se sentó en el sofá con su tío disfrutando de una muy necesaria comida china, él quería a su tío y estaba muy agradecido de dejarlo quedarse en su casa, pero el hombre no sabía cocinar, gracias a Dios le había permitido a Snot pedir el almuerzo para los dos. Su tío Solomon recogió la basura y salió afuera para poder trabajar un poco más en los campos, le había dado a Snot su permiso para que descansara por hoy, insistiendo en que no necesitaba su ayuda por esta vez. Se sentó en la sala de estar en silencio dejando que la oscuridad de la casa lo invadiera, el vacío en ella comenzaba a asustarlo y él se agitó, tratando de evitar que sus pensamientos lo consumiera como lo hicieron antes, volviendo a su pasado y a su madre.

Sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos se desviaron sobre los contenedores de comida china para llevar, miró con interés la solitaria galleta de la suerte sin abrir, después de tomar un momento o dos para pensarlo se inclinó hacia los cojines del sofá, se acercó y tomó la galleta de la suerte en sus manos, desgarró la envoltura, mordió la mitad de la galleta y sacó fácilmente el papel adentro. Leyó:

**_"_ ** **_Se parte de la vida, no tengas miedo de ella"_ **

Snot miró con asombro el mensaje, no podía creer su suerte. Se sintió un poco mejor con el consejo, lo consideró esta vez, quizás se estaba reteniendo por miedo a las experiencias negativas que lo afectaban otra vez, el mensaje en el minúsculo papel se veía muy real para él. Tal vez se estaba retrasando al no encontrar nuevas experiencias ¿por qué vivir en el pasado cuando podía empezar de nuevo en cualquier momento? Y eso era todo, ese sería el momento en el que Schmuely Lonstein dejó de ser el personaje secundario de su propia vida.

Con lágrimas que repentinamente brotaron en sus ojos, el chico asintió con la cabeza mientras en su madre, en lo horrible que ella era y en cómo estaba él ahora allí, viviendo con su tío Solomon, no fue por su culpa, el pensamiento lo invadía en grandes oleadas, tal vez supuso que se trataba de alguna persona quebrantada, buena para nada, débil para ser un humano, eso es seguramente lo que su madre quería que fuera.

Pero, volviendo a la realidad, eso no era lo que él era. Él era mucho más que eso, se había negado a ser eso, se negó a ser solo lo que su familia quería que fuera. Él era el mismo y simplemente se lo permitió "ser él", eso era lo que significaba. Snot sonrió internamente sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Era sábado y Solomon había ido al templo por lo que quedaba del día. La familia de Steve estaba fuera de la ciudad hasta el domingo por la noche lo más temprano posible así que Snot fingió que tenía una enfermedad y rogó a su tío que lo dejara quedarse solo en casa. Sí, esa era la misma vieja excusa reciclada que Steve le había dado a sus padres una semana antes o algo así pero era eficaz, se lo había creído con bastante facilidad y sin ningún tipo de discusión, lo que lo hacía sentirse ligeramente culpable de todo el asunto. Sin embargo, eso significaba que podía pasar a ver a Steve sin ningún problema.

Y así fue como acabaron en esa increíble situación que tenían frente a ellos. Se sintió valiente por su primera realización, Snot pensó que tal vez deberían avanzar un poco más en su relación especialmente desde que Steve dio ese pequeño tropiezo, profesaría un poco de su amor por él, todavía no lo habían discutido pero el afecto que sentía por su mejor amigo había crecido enormemente. Steve se sentía un poco ebrio recostado en la cama de su habitación, luego de haber bebido algunas cervezas antes de que Snot llegara, ahora estaba siendo totalmente dominado por su mejor amigo. Snot lo estaba sosteniendo con fuerza sobre el colchón debajo de ellos, Steve sintió un poco de emoción ante el peligro, tan ridículo como era, así era Snot después de todo, el chico no lo lastimaría, además ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

Snot lo besó feliz tener cierta privacidad entre ellos por primera vez. No hay tíos, no hay familias, no hay gente que quisiera saber si estaban juntos, era agradable. Steve correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, levantando sus manos para enredarse en sus mechones rizados acercándolo más a él, la mano de Snot se deslizó por su pecho y por su estómago hasta que encontró el borde sus pantalones. Con una mano comenzó a desabrochar el botón y bajar el cierre, tirando todo hacia abajo. Snot de repente se sentó sobre sus talones, miró hacia abajo interrogativamente a su novio, parecía que estaba muy inseguro mientras que Steve parecía seguro y delirantemente feliz.

-Steven ¿estás...?-guardó silencio sin saber exactamente como formular la pregunta.

Steve se sentó, lo cual fue un poco difícil debido a sus jeans, lo que sea...le sonrió a Snot un poco ebrio y tomó su mano con la suya.

-Snot...mis padres no están aquí, tu tío está fuera...en algún lugar, deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos.

-Pero... ¿no estás...un poco ebrio?

Steve se acomodó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a besar a su novio, pasó su mano por su cabello suavemente antes de separarse.

-Sé lo que quiero y te necesito. Me preocupo mucho por ti.

Snot sonrió ante su inquietud por lo que había dicho antes accidentalmente, se inclinó de nuevo y lo besó empujándolo suavemente hacia el colchón en la posición en la que estaban antes ¿realmente estaban haciendo esto? Parecía que sí. Steve se retorció bajo la presión de los labios de Snot mientras lo besaba, introduciendo su lengua en su boca y la entrelazaba con la suya dejando escapar un leve gemido, Steve suspiró ante el beso mientras la mano de Snot se colaba dentro de sus jeans y sentía el contorno de su duro miembro. Lo sujetó con fuerza provocando otro gemido de parte de Steve, estaba agradecido de que estuvieran solos en casa, Snot se apartó provocando que el menor se quejara mientras miraba a su novio con desesperado deseo.

El chico de cabellos rizados sonrió, excitado de deseo por la simple mirada que le había dado el menor. Al retirar su mano de la erección de Steve, se inclinó sobre él para depositar besos castos contra sus labios.

-Oh...Snot, por favor...-gimió Steve sintiéndose muy nervioso.

Se movió hacia abajo para dejar un rastro de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego sobre la delicada piel de su cuello.

-Sí... ¿te gusta eso?-murmuró contra su piel.

-Sí... ¡Dios mío! ¡Sí!

Recorrió lo largo del contorno de su cuello con su lengua y después hacia abajo a lo largo de su clavícula, Snot sonrió mientras Steve comenzaba a soltar un coro de gemidos y sonidos anti-naturales, todo lo que normalmente había oído de él. Incapaz de esperar más tiempo, se sentó para desvestir rápidamente a su novio, quitar la camisa roja no era fácil y necesitaba la ayuda de Steve para sentarse y quitarse la playera naranja. Snot se mordió el labio inferior al ver a Steve sin camisa y con los jeans abiertos, sus bóxers negros sobresalían por debajo, Steve se lamió los labios con anticipación y comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta de mezclilla azul que el chico usaba siempre, lo empujo sobre el colchón con mucho cuidado y comenzó a besarlo profundamente, tocando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Más después de un segundo, Snot se impacientó más con el ritmo lento y sostuvo firmemente los hombros del menor haciéndolo chillar de sorpresa, fue un toque con suavidad pero con fuerza los volteó para que volviera a estar arriba.

-¿Snot?-Steve se quedó boquiabierto ante él con la mirada hambrienta dibujada en el rostro del chico judío.

Se lamió los labios y luego se inclinó para morder el áspero cuello del menor, comenzó a chupar y a dejar marcas repetidamente, una y otra vez causando fuertes gemidos y jadeos de parte del chico debajo de él.

-Steve, eres tan sexy, no puedo evitarlo ¡no creo que pueda detenerme!-murmuró Snot contra su cuello.

-¡No... No te detengas! ¡Por favor! ¡Continua!-murmuró Steve incoherentemente.

Eso era todo lo que Snot necesitaba saber, terminó de quitarle los jeans, él también se quito sus calcetines junto con los del menor dejándolo acostado ahí en la cama con solo sus bóxers puestos. Se inclinó suavemente para sentir el contorno de su duro miembro a través de la delgada tela lo que lo hizo gemir una vez más, Snot se quitó la playera negra que llevaba arrojándola a algún lugar detrás de él descuidadamente. Rápidamente se desabrochó sus propios jeans y los arrojó a un lado también, se acercó hacia el menor y se aferró a él con sus bóxers a cuadros.

-Así que... ¿tienes algún...uh...-habló ligeramente luchando con sus propias palabras con cuidado viendo que Steve era un absoluto desastre ahora-¿tienes algún lubricante?-

Su mente lo regaño por recordar tarde el usar un condón pero él ignoró esa voz, no quería estropear el momento. Steve peleó para poder hablar pero se repuso y señalo hacia la mesita de noche.

-Ahí, tengo alguno...ahí adentro.

Snot no perdió tiempo encontrando la pequeña botella de plástico y regresar a donde estaba Steve, después de todo tenía una ventaja de tiempo muy pequeña aquí y habían llegado demasiado lejos para volver atrás ahora. Rasgó los bóxers del menor y los arrojó hacia una esquina de la habitación, Snot se ocupo de colocar algo del frío líquido en la palma de su mano, Steve se quedó ahí sintiéndose desnudo, expuesto y muy excitado, comenzó a jadear de anticipación, deseo y necesidad. La forma en que los ojos del chico recorrían su desnuda figura con lujuria lo hacía cada vez más difícil a medida que los segundos pasaban, cuando su mano envolvió su miembro con aquella sustancia fría, se retorció y gimió aun más fuerte sintiendo que todo su cuerpo estaba electrificado y en llamas.

Snot empezó a tocarlo con movimientos rápidos y decididos haciendo que sus dedos se acurrucaran contra sus pies.

-Sí... ¿te gusta?-gruño él con un tono de voz era mucho más profundo.

-Sí...Dios-Steve solo podía gemir y retorcerse de placer.

Parecía que todo estaba en llamas, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que apenas podía mantener su cordura. Snot gruño otra vez, retirando su mano por completo y quitándose sus propios bóxers, empezó a tocarse con movimientos fuertes y decididos, Steve se quedo hipnotizado, se quedo quieto en su lugar con la boca entreabierta ante lo que estaba sucediendo. De repente, Snot se puso encima de él, había captado su mirada y lo estaba besando otra vez introduciendo su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su boca y garganta lo mejor que podía, Steve correspondió el beso salvajemente, gimiendo ligeramente cuando Snot tomó su erección otra vez, ambos estaban desnudos ahora, un cuerpo presionando contra el otro y sintiéndose tan deliciosamente incorrecto.

Snot clavó sus dientes en el delicado cuello de Steve, chupando y mordiendo de arriba hacia abajo con precisión.

-Te voy a hacer mío, Steve-le susurró al oído, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

-Sí...está bien...-murmuró el menor patéticamente.

Se acomodó sobre su estómago de un solo golpe. Hombre, ¡Snot había desarrollado fuerza por trabajar en la granja y en los campos! Una parte de atrás en su mente se preocupaba de que quizás ahora fuera demasiado fuerte ahora pero otra parte ignoro el pensamiento dejándose llevar por la sensación del momento, sintió como Snot lo empujaba suavemente en el colchón con una mano sobre su espalda desnuda, otra bajo para sujetar su trasero amasando la carne una y otra vez, tanteándola sin piedad, movió sus manos para posicionar sus caderas, lo estaba acomodando de una forma que pudiera entrar en él y cuando eso se hizo evidente, Steve casi perdió todo el control de nuevo.

Jadeó en la sábana azul que cubría su cama, respirando pesadamente contra la tela y, sí, tal vez estaba babeando un poco. Snot todavía tocaba su trasero cuando repentinamente abrió su entrada, deslizo un digito lubricado previamente antes de aumentar la velocidad. Se sentía...bien al comienzo, pero luego se sintió doloroso y un poco estrecho. Steve comenzó a gemir sobre la manta antes de tomar la almohada y colocarla bajo su cabeza.

-Sí... ¿te gusta esto? ¿tú quieres esto? Te voy a follar tan duro-Snot volvió a susurrarle al oído mientras lo tocaba.

Steve se sintió reprimido, como si pudiera estallar en cualquier comento y comenzó a preocuparse.

-Oh dios, sí, dios voy a...

Snot retiro su dedo, decidió que debía ralentizar un poco para que pudieran disfrutar la experiencia juntos, Steve no podía verlo mientras se tocaba a sí mismo, cubriéndose de lubricante. Se retorcía un poco en la cama, quería saber que estaba pasando, Steve comenzó a gemir.

-Snot...por favor...

Sin poder esperar más, Snot sostuvo a Steve acercándolo a él para que pudiera posicionarse justo en su entrada, lentamente comenzó a introducirse en él, empujando su miembro en la estrecha entrada del menor comenzando a entrar y salir. Steve empezó a retorcerse aún más y grito de placer contra su almohada, su propio miembro estaba tan duro como lo había estado alguna vez, sintiéndose muy descuidado mientras permanecía inmóvil. El agarre de Snot en sus caderas era firme más no doloroso mientras lo mantenía en su lugar para poder entrar y salir de él cada vez más rápido.

El dolor en su miembro siendo forzado a entrar en esa estrecha cavidad era un poco desagradable, como una sensación de pellizco o quejido que ardía profundamente dentro de él; sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba la penetración, Steve descubrió que empezaba a disfrutarlo cada vez más y se aferró a la manta en estado de éxtasis, Snot buscó alrededor para tomar suavemente el miembro de Steve hacía arriba y abajo al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba.

-Oh dios...sí...-Snot gimió mientras aumentaba el ritmo hasta que estaba follando a Steve a una velocidad intensa.

-¡Follame...duro!-logró gemir Steve y Snot comenzó a hacerlo, empezó a rozar dentro de él cada vez más y más, ya no se lo tomaba tan sencillo y temía que pudiera lastimarlo. Steve comenzó a colocar su cara en la manta para tratar de ahogar el ruido pero estaba fallando.

Besando a lo largo de su cuello, Snot comenzó a respirar pesadamente en su oído que envío a Steve al borde del abismo completamente, incapaz de contenerse, Steve gritó, su miembro tiro semen por todas partes, en la manta y también en su estómago levemente, se quedó inconsciente contra la cama acostumbrándose a su estado post-orgásmico. Snot siguió penetrándolo casi llegando a su límite, retiró su mano y la colocó en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Steve, forzándolo a hundirse contra el colchón, pensó en lo lejos que lo había hecho llegar y en lo fuerte que lo había hecho gemir, pensó en la forma en que podía hacerle lo que quisiera en ese momento, literalmente, haría cualquier cosa para él. El poder y el control lo hicieron acelerar diez veces más y comenzó a correrse dentro de él, liberando un poderoso orgasmo.

Gimió y gritó, echando todo dentro de él antes de derrumbarse a su lado, ambos estaban acostados en la cama de Steve en un espantoso desorden.


	8. Capítulo 8

_"You've been so kind and generous_   
_I don't know how you keep on giving_   
_For your kindness i'm in debt to you_   
_And I never could have come this far without you_   
_So for everything you've done"_

_-Kind & Generous by Natalie Merchant_

* * *

 

El día anterior había sido un torbellino para Steve. Las cosas se habían acelerado entre él y Snot, estaba seguro de que no había notado el infierno aproximarse, le echo la culpa al alcohol, un poco, pero en parte se debía a que ambos estaban perdidos en el otro y eso si estaba claro. Se sentía seguro en sus propios sentimientos por el chico ahora, ya no cuestionaba los sentimientos de Snot hacia él, estaban en un buen lugar, ya nada podía derrumbar esa estabilidad ahora.

Snot se había ido luego de darle un beso de despedida en el escalón de la puerta principal dejándolo en su ahora casa vacía por el resto del fin de semana. Ahora esperaba pacientemente en la cocina a que sus padres llegaran a casa, concentrándose en navegar por internet con su teléfono…cuando de repente la puerta del garaje se abrió…

Sus padres entraron a la casa y mientras depositaban las maletas en la escalera, el padre de Steve se adentró en la cocina a buscar algo de beber.

-¡Hey, papá!-dijo Steve esperando a que el hombre entrara a la casa para hablar con él.

El hombre pelinegro lo saludo con desdén.

-Ahora no, Steve. Tuve un dolor de cabeza en el camino y solo quiero echarme y relajarme antes de comenzar a trabajar mañana.

-Pero, papá…tengo algo que preguntarte.

-Tienes tiempo hasta que termine la bebida-Stan tomó una "soda de naranja" de la nevera y abrió la tapa-¡vaya!-comenzó a sorber mientras se recargaba en el mostrador.

-Papá…creo que Snot debería mudarse con nosotros-balbuceó Steve valerosamente, aunque sus ojos vacilaron de un lado a otro entre su padre y el suelo.

Stan había estado esperando algo más mundano relacionado a un proyecto de ciencias o alguna otra cosa de nerds pero no eso, definitivamente, no eso. Escupió un poco de la soda.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que…-Steve perdió la confianza rápidamente y explicó-es que…él no está bien en la casa de su tío y…y yo soy su mejor amigo, él me necesita y realmente quiero ayudarlo…-

-Steve, apenas puedo darme el lujo de alimentarte a ti, a tu hermana y al estúpido esposo de tu hermana. Además, está el maldito pez y Roger y… ¡oh, dios! Estamos en aprietos, Steve ¡Estamos realmente en un hoyo aquí!-el hombre comenzó a mover sus manos de forma sobreactuada.

-Pero…

-La respuesta es no, Steve-Stan soltó un enorme suspiro-él vive con su tío y eso es más que suficiente-

Steve solo pudo fruncir el ceño y encogerse de hombros sin entusiasmo alguno.

-Si…

-Mira, no te preocupes tanto por ese chico, Steve. Él…él tiene una buena racha de trabajo duro, estará bien, tonto-dijo Stan alegremente terminando su soda y desordenando el cabello de su hijo cuando pasaba.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina, Steve habló de nuevo, pensando que ya no tenía nada que perder, se acercó a su padre y le dijo con valentía en su voz.

-Papá…yo…yo…me gustan los chicos.

Un momento de silencio se hizo entre ellos, Stan hizo una pausa a medio camino de salir de la cocina, Steve miro el traje azul de su padre, finalmente Stan se giro y se quedo boquiabierto.

-Steve, desde hace mucho tiempo he aceptado la idea de que nunca traerías a casa a una animadora universitaria. Ahora, solo me concentro en que seas un miembro saludable, feliz y productivo para la sociedad, si ese niño Snot te ayuda a superar todo eso, bien, está bien mi niño.

Steve se quedo sorprendido ante el hombre, sorprendido de que de verdad aceptara que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. A menudo no prestaba atención a los acontecimientos que ocurrían en su vida, al parecer últimamente lo había estado haciendo. Se acercó torpemente a su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Gracias, papá ¡te quiero!

Después de un breve momento de sorpresa, Stan lo rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarlo con la misma intensidad.

* * *

Las clases se movieron lentamente el lunes, nadie deseaba estar allí en realidad y el buen clima afuera los súper distraía a todos.

Steve se encontró con Snot junto a su casillero a las 9:55 a.m como hacían en su rutina habitual. Hablaron de las tareas y de ese extraño intercambio entre la Sra. Hoskins y su mejor estudiante durante la semana pasada y finalmente pasaron a discutir los hechos ocurridos el fin de semana.

-Así que…eso fue… "salvaje" ¿verdad?-dijo Snot en voz baja, inseguro de si debía hacer una broma o mantener la seriedad en la conversación.

-Sí-Steve se sonrojó y asintió-"salvaje"-

-Oye, uh…-ambos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, incrementando la torpeza del momento. Despues de un segundo, sin embargo, ambos se echaron a reír.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

-No, no. Empieza tú.

El chico de lentes vio los libros en sus brazos, observó a su alrededor para ver si alguno de los estudiantes les prestaban atención. Supuso que eso no pasaría.

-Bueno…sólo quería decir…me alegro. Quiero decir, siento que tal vez esto iba a suceder…desde hace mucho tiempo-se río entre dientes.

-Seguro.

-Y tal vez…bueno, lo que quiero decir es que me gusto. Me divertí. ¡No sé lo que se supone que debes decir!-Steve empezó a entrar en pánico haciendo reír a su amigo.

-Yo también me divertí, supongo que eres honesto-Snot se encogió de hombros. La campana sonó haciendo que la mayoría de los estudiantes se dispersaran pero ninguno de ellos se movió realmente.

Steve le sonrió a su novio, inclinándose más de una forma seductora cuando de repente, Snot lo tomó por su camisa y lo acercó a él para darle un beso rápido. Después sonrió.

-Tenemos que ir a clase.

-S-Sí. Totalmente-tartamudeó Steve con una sonrisa torpe en su rostro. Estaba enamorado.

* * *

Los recuerdos eran algo extraño ¿no es así? Uno podía estar completamente bien en un minuto, inmerso en el trabajo y feliz, cuando de repente un suceso molesto del pasado aparece atacando tu cerebro.

Snot recordó una noche particular, de regreso a casa, su madre estaba a un lado de la puerta de la habitación golpeándola con fuerza. Estaba apoyado contra ella como era de costumbre tratando de mantenerla fuera mientras ella solo gritaba y deliraba.

Recordó también sentirse en paz luego de dicha situación, aceptando el hecho de que iba a morir en sus manos. Era un pensamiento alarmante o quizás había sido otra cosa para cualquier otra persona que no pasara por su situación. Pero cuando uno se acostumbra a este tipo de peligro día tras día, noche tras noche, se adapta a las circunstancias. Y a pesar de que eso no era normal, su cerebro trabajaba activamente alrededor la situación repetitivamente para que aparentara ser algo completamente normal. Esa era su nueva normalidad, algunos aseguraban que era un instinto de supervivencia.

Snot pensó que era extraño que ahora no le preocupara tanto el hecho de volver a ver a sus amigos si realmente se tuviera que enfrentar a la muerte con sus propias manos. No era algo que estuviera buscando en activamente, no quería morir pero a menudo había aprendido que quizás ese sería su destino ¿Quién era él para discutir o tratar de detenerla? ¿Cómo podía detenerla? Era solo un niño a manos de una madre despiadada y sanguinaria.

Ella era mayor, más fuerte y tenía una cantidad significativa de control sobre él y sobre su vida. Ella estaba a cargo, quiera o no y se había hallado en más de una vez pidiendo recursos y maneras para escapar a medida que pasaban los días.

Snot borró esa memoria, estremeciéndose ante lo que en realidad sentía. Cierto, había pasado algún tiempo desde que había comenzado a distanciarse del ambiente y de sus propios pensamientos, sin embargo ¿podría alguna vez olvidar algo así?

-Y… ¿podría leer el siguiente pasaje, señor Lonstein?-preguntó la señora Jenkins, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Eh?-preguntó, un mar de caras a su alrededor se volvió para mirarlo y se rió entre dientes.

Claro…estaba en la clase de inglés.

-Oh, seguro…uh ¿dónde estábamos?-preguntó tímidamente mientras volvía a mirar su libro de texto.

* * *

Snot había sido arrebatado por su tío antes de terminar la escuela, por lo que Steve no pudo despedirse de su novio apropiadamente. Se quedó boquiabierto mientras esperaba a que su madre llegara, eso no era justo, su tío siempre lo hacía trabajar y hacer sus tareas ¡Ni siquiera podía pasar tiempo con él después de la escuela!

Francine se detuvo frente a la preparatoria y Steve hizo su camino rápidamente.

-Hola, cariño-dijo alegremente mientras hacia un "click" en el cinturón de seguridad para poder colocarlo.

-Hola-gruño él.

-Ah, ¿Qué pasa? ¿los chicos te hicieron otro wedgie atómico?

-No…

-Ohh… ¿uno galáctico?

-¡¿Qué?!-Steve puso los ojos en blanco-mamá, no. Estoy enfadado porque nunca llego a ver a Snot-

Francine se burló mientras tomaba el carril giratorio para dirigirse a casa.

-Oh, por favor. Lo ves todo el tiempo ¡estás siendo ridículo!

-No, no es justo. Su tío lo hace trabajar tan duro.

-Bueno, tal vez sea bueno para él. Sabes, podrías hacer un trabajo duro tú mismo. Limpiar la cocina, ¿Ayudar a tu madre para tener algo de dinero?

-Sí, si…

La rubia sujeto un poco más el volante apretándolo levemente pero no dijo nada. Entonces, Steve miró a su madre dándose cuenta de que tal vez había olvidado hablar de toda la situación con ella, le había dicho a su padre y eso había sido aterrador. De alguna manera, no pensó que se preocuparía tanto, respiró hondo reuniendo el valor para decirle su secreto más profundo y oscuro.

-Mamá… ¿Y si te dijera que estoy saliendo con alguien?

-¡¿Quién?!-Ella grito de emoción-oh, dios mío ¿es bonita?-

Francine siguió hablando, adivinando los rasgos de la supuesta "novia" antes de que finalmente, Steve le gritara para calmarse y escuchar.

-Mira, es…uh…es complicado. Pero realmente lo respeto y lo amo…

Cuando se detuvieron y ella apagó el auto, se giró en su asiento para analizar su rostro nervioso.

-Hmm…estás muy nervioso por decírmelo. Nunca has estado nervioso por una cita antes ¡debes amarlo de verdad!

Steve se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, sin saber siquiera si debía continuar.

-¡Oh! Ya veo…-ella asintió sabiamente a sí misma.

-¿Qué…qué?

-¡Es Snot!-se encogió de hombros como si no fuera un gran problema. Tal vez, no lo era, pensó Steve.

-Uh… ¿Por qué…por qué piensas eso?-Steve se sonrojó aún más.

-Oh, por favor…-sonrió burlonamente a sabiendas de lo que estaba pasando. Steve tragó saliva y finalmente soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Él asintió en silencio.

-¿Tu padre lo sabe?

Gruñó una vez más.

-Bueno, ¡parece que todo está bien entonces!-respondió alegremente y comenzó a bajar del auto.

-¡Espera! ¿Eso es todo?-gritó Steve. Francine finalmente cerró la puerta del auto, volviéndose hacia su hijo.

-Steve, no me importa con quien estés, siempre y cuando seas feliz. Además, no quiero tener nietos antes de que salgas de la preparatoria. Pero, además de eso, sí ¡estoy bien!

El castaño sonrió y se acercó para abrazar a su madre, lo cual fue algo difícil con la palanca de cambio en el medio.

-¡Gracias, mamá!

Ella le devolvió el abrazo, feliz de que finalmente había sido capaz de ser honesto con ella.

* * *

Los dos estaban recostados en la casa del árbol de Steve, disfrutando de la suave y fresca brisa que caía como una cascada esa tarde. Después de escabullirse de las clases solo para pasar un tiempo juntos, estaban dormitando uno junto al otro en el suelo de madera. Snot dejó que su mente vagara por sus pensamientos de su relación con Steve, realmente no podía estar más feliz.

Sus ojos; sus ojos eran como un dulce escape de una vida llena de dolor y tormento, era un infierno considerar que nunca más volvería a ver esos ojos otra vez. Su sonrisa era como una liberación del infierno sobre la tierra, una invitación para relajarse, para ser libre. Su risa lo alimentaba como un hombre muerto de hambre, el chico le daba esperanzas, le hacía atravesar tantas dificultades, lo hacía sentirse renovado y listo para cualquier cosa.

Steve era, a pesar de todos los intentos y propósitos, todo para Snot. Su viaje hasta ese punto había resultado confuso y a veces extraño…

Habían sido amigos, pero ahora eran más que eso. Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no, eso aun no era una descripción bastante buena. Ellos sabían todo uno del otro y no solo eso, todos los secretos oscuros que nunca le contaban a nadie, ellos también los conocían. Eran como hermanos, excepto aquellas noches en que él…por alguna razón, no lo era. Era como un terapeuta, excepto cuando en aquellas largas tardes de verano no podían describirse como más que un buen amigo.

Steve era su novio y él supuso que por ahora esa era la mejor manera de etiquetarlo. Nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno, ni siquiera serían más íntimos de lo que eran realmente el uno con el otro pero seguirían trabajando en ello.

La brisa comenzó a desaparecer y los ligeros ronquidos de Steve comenzaron a oírse junto a él en su oído derecho, Snot se volteó para mirar al chico, para mirar lo que podía, su visión estaba opacada por sus largas pestañas de color oscuro. Snot nunca había sido muy bueno en vivir la vida y ser feliz simultáneamente, pero esto era lo más cercano que había podido llegar y estaba agradecido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por demorarme con la traducción pero créanme que yo también llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que la ficker original actualizara su texto de una vez por todas.
> 
> Estoy un poco ocupada ¿saben? las actividades de la universidad, ingles particular, junto con el taller de novela y los estudios me consumen mucho tiempo libre y apenas puedo actualizar mis fanfics o trabajar en ellos u_u
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y cuando pueda subiré el capítulo nueve traducido, estoy segura de que no falta nada para que termine pero...debería consultarlo con la ficker que escribió esto antes de dar falsas esperanzas x'D
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


	9. Capítulo 9

_"If I could tell the world just one thing_  
_It would be that we're all ok_  
_And not to worry because worry is wasteful_  
_And useless in times like these_  
_I will not be made useless_  
_I won't be idled with despair_  
_I will gather myself around my faith_  
_For light does the darkness most fear_

 _My hands are small, I know,_  
_But they're not yours they are my own_  
_But they're not yours they are my own_  
_And I am never broken"_

_-Hands by Jewel_

* * *

Viernes por la noche.

7:28 p.m

Residencia Smith.

Dentro del baño, Snot suspiró mientras sentía que sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse con el agua caliente. Las burbujas a su alrededor saltaban y salpicaron mientras se deslizaba en el agua y cerró los ojos. Había sido casi un milagro convencer a su tío de dejarlo ir a la casa de Steve durante el fin de semana, era sábado así que por supuesto tenía pensado visitar el templo esa noche y también mañana. Además, su tío había planeado un fin de semana completo de trabajo duro, sangre, sudor y lágrimas alrededor de la casa, quería darle una buena fregada a los pisos, reparar el techo y cosechar alrededor de la granja.

Snot le había explicado cuidadosamente las razones por las que iria a visitar a los Smiths, sería bueno para él, en esta última instancia obtuvo su aprobación cuando explico que tenía que compensarlos de algún modo por toda la caridad y el cariño que le habían brindado. El tío Solomon le había hecho prometer que haría cualquier trabajo que necesitaban hacer alrededor de la casa (que por supuesto, no era nada) y que se comportaría bien. Además, había tenido que tenido que hacer oraciones junto a él toda la tarde y esperar a que el sol se ocultara para poder partir.

Pero valio la pena y ahora estaba ahí, listo para disfrutar todo el fin de semana con Steve. El chico lo había recibido en la entrada principal y lo había colmado de cosas como capsulas para baño, velas y cosas realmente frugales de las que él se había burlado en un principio pero que ahora comenzaba a apreciar.

Snot soltó un suspiro, dejando caer sus tensos hombros y disfrutando del aire perfumado a lavanda...cuando se oyó un rápido golpeteo en la puerta del baño y antes de darse cuenta, el tío de Steve se acercaba llevando cajas y más cajas de lo que parecían ser zapatos de mujer.

-¡Aah!-gritó Snot y se apresuro en llevar rápidamente las burbujas hacia él en un intento de cubrir su desnudez.

-Oh, por favor-dijo Roger ignorando sus gritos-he visto cosas mucho peores ¿o mucho mejores?-

El alienígena dedicó toda su atención en él, como si quisiera analizarlo de arriba abajo.

-No... Mucho peor ¡definitivamente mucho peor!

Él comenzó a negar a si mismo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Snot se estremeció ante sí mismo, a veces el tío de Steve podía ser espeluznante, había dejado las cajas de zapatos en medio del suelo pero bueno, era su casa después de todo. Snot lanzó otro suspiro dejando que el agua caliente comenzara a relajar sus músculos una vez más.

* * *

Después del baño, se dirigió a la habitación de Steve para cambiarse. El chico estaba sentado en su escritorio, inmerso en algo en su computadora.

-Oye-dijo adentrándose y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-Mmm-Steve respondió sin compromisos y sin apartarse de la pantalla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Snot se acercó por detrás. Steve comenzó a girar lentamente para ver a su novio.

-Bueno, estaba leyendo este interesante artículo...-hizo una pausa mientras observaba la ropa del chico ¡vestía su bata de color azul marino, por dios!-uh...-murmuró con los ojos fijos en el pecho cubierto por la bata, por lo menos, lo poco que podía ver.

-¿Estás bien?-Snot elevó una ceja confundido.

Steve respiro profundo, fijándose en los profundos ojos marrones de su amigo.

-Uh huh...

Snot le dio una mirada antes de ir a buscar su pijama en la bolsa que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación. Steve intentó no verlo cambiarse pero le fue imposible, enseguida desvió su mirada y se concentró de nuevo en el artículo en su lugar.

-Así que tengo que reunirme con Carolyn mañana-dijo Snot mientras se arreglaba su pijama.

Steve dio la vuelta olvidándose por completo de su distracción anterior.

-Pero, eso es algo bueno... ¡tienes que ir a terapia! Es bueno para ti.

Snot hizo un sonido de disgusto rodando sus ojos.

-¿Tienes que decírmelo así? Es que, no necesito terapia ¿de acuerdo? Estoy eligiendo ir.

-De acuerdo-el chico se encogió de hombros, pensando que estaban diciendo la misma cosa.

-¡Odio cuando lo dices así!

Steve frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, solo quiero que seas feliz...

-Lo sé.

Cruzo la corta distancia que había en la habitación para pararse junto a él, obviamente, buscando afecto pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, todo esto aún era nuevo para él. Steve se acercó al chico, la diferencia de altura lo ponía nervioso a veces, sobretodo en momentos como ese. Snot nunca olvido que por más alto que fuera, eso no lo ayudaba.

Se paro ligeramente en "puntas de los pies"mientras sus labios se encontraban cómodamente para poder besarse.

* * *

-Snot ¿has oído alguna vez a alguien hablar de la culpa del sobreviviente?

-Uh ¿no?-Se lame los labios y se sienta un poco en la silla.

Su cabello esta desordenado, su mirada era la clásica mirada de un terapeuta y ella muerde el extremo de su bolígrafo por un segundo antes de lanzarlo lejos y disculparse. Un tick en el ojo lo decía todo. Snot dirige su atención hacia el ruidoso reloj de pared, maldición…aún quedaban otros cuarenta y cinco minutos.

-¿Snot?-preguntó ella de nuevo.

Se resigna a aceptar su destino y decide intentar esta nueva terapia.

-No ¿Qué es eso?

Ella sonríe suavemente, feliz de tener que dar una explicación.

* * *

Acurrucado bajo las cálidas sábanas de su cama, Steve estaba extrañamente despierto ese domingo por la mañana. No estaba solo, se acordó de ello mientras miraba a su lado, con los ojos todavía cerrados sintió el cálido aliento de su mejor amigo caer en cascada sobre su rostro. Con un ojo abierto y sonriendo, vio al chico que dormía pacíficamente con la boca un poco abierta. Estaba tan cerca de él, sus brazos se acomodaban alrededor de la almohada pero todavía se acercaban hacia él.

Steve bostezó haciendo que el otro chico se acercara más a él en sueños, sus brazos encontraron la forma de acomodarse alrededor de él en una especie de abrazo así que el menor aprovechó la oportunidad de esconder su rostro entre sus rizos.

La luz del sol fluía desde la ventana del lado izquierdo, iluminando la habitación en tonos dorados. Se preguntó qué hora sería, estaba tan cómodo.

Las manos de Snot se habían movido para sujetar la tela arrugada de su camiseta, haciendo que Steve sonriera de forma perezosa. El menor acerco al chico en un abrazo, escondiendo más su rostro en su cabello, disfrutando de la sensación cálida y borrosa. Snot también comenzó a despertar, aunque lo hacía de a poco. Abrió lentamente los ojos, mirando a Steve y sonriendo ante la vista que tenía.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Todo eran sonrisas, hasta que Steve pensó que si sonriera más grande su mandíbula se caería. Se inclinó un poco más en el colchón, Steve estiro las piernas flexionando los pies y escuchando los dedos de los pies emitir un sonido de estallido delicioso, uno por uno. La cama era muy suave. La mirada somnolienta de su amigo era tan entrañable. La mañana era perfecta.

Pero todas las cosas perfectas tenían su fin. Y eso paso con su madre golpeando en la puerta a las 8 a.m, llamándolos al desayuno.

* * *

Normalmente, la iglesia era como una droga para la familia de Stan, pero no siempre. A veces, todos eran demasiado perezosos o se apuntaban a uno de los planes de Roger. Esta mañana no fue así, solo porque Snot estaba de visita. Steve suponía que no querían obligarlo a seguir adelante, sabiendo lo fuerte que podía ser su tío respecto a su religión. El menor fue recriminado en más de una razón, él no se sentía demasiado a gusto en la iglesia de todos modos y a veces solo quería quedarse en casa los domingos para relajarse antes de la nueva semana escolar.

Los dos se instalaron en la mesa del desayuno, por fin la casa estaba llena, con cada uno de los miembros de la familia presentes. Steve miro a su novio, solo para verlo comer con hambre lo que había preparado su madre para todos ellos, él sonrió al ver lo feliz que parecía estar ahora. Echo un vistazo a todos los miembros de su familia, estaba orgulloso de que nadie tuviera problemas con su novio…que estuviera ahí y que fuera aceptado. Sin embargo, él no había tenido una conversación seria con todos ellos, sabía que debían aparentar lo que había estado sucediendo los últimos meses.

Steve suspiró contento, hasta que su padre comenzó a gritarle haciendo un gesto con su trozo de tostada quemada.

-¡Steve! Deja de quedarte tonteando y come tu desayuno ¡los huevos se están enfriando!

-Sí, señor-el chico sonrío y empezó a comer no sin antes encontrarse con los ojos de Snot sobre la mesa compartiendo una mirada cariñosa por no decir humorística.

* * *

La semana escolar voló y nuevamente era sábado y con eso significaba ayudar a su tío con las cosechas, otra vez.

A Snot no le importaba mucho porque después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que su tío había tratado de enseñarle y tenía algún sentido. Un largo día de trabajo duro puede hacer muchas cosas para un alma cansada y él estaba realmente comenzando a creer en ello, tal vez fue su terapeuta la que realmente cambio su perspectiva sobre la situación pero finalmente se estaba acostumbrando a esta nueva vida.

Esa debía ser su tercera semana ayudando en la granja, es lo menos que podía hacer por el hombre que estaba a cargo de él, su única familia verdadera ahora, la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él que no fuera Steve o los Smiths.

Steve estaba aburrido por no poder estar con él hoy, por supuesto había querido invitarlo al arcade o a nadar pero cuando él le explico que es por su familia y le da una mirada casi gentil, el menor se derrite y asiente, aceptando los hechos. Por supuesto, pasarían el último fin de semana juntos haciendo toneladas de actividades para que no fuera a extrañarlo tanto ¿no?

El tiempo avanzaba, nunca se ralentizaba ni se detenía para nadie…esa fue una dura lección que tuvo que aprender.

Con la muerte de su padre, el rechazo de su madre…empezaba a sentirse huérfano. Gracias a dios, pensaba el tío Solomon.

Era duro pero justo con Snot. Y sí, podía estar atrapado en sus caminos y ser un poco estricto pero él alguna vez confesó sus sentimientos de forma torpe al hombre, ciertamente estaría adentro para un abismo pero todavía, el hombre tenía un buen corazón. Podía llegar a ser religioso pero tenía buen corazón.

Apoyando la azada en el terreno fértil, Snot sonrió mientras su tío saltaba del tractor y lo miraba.

-Buen trabajo hoy, Schmuely-dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

Está orgulloso de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se estremezca ante la acción. Ni siquiera un poquito. La Sra. Sánchez, su terapeuta, le dice que esa es una reacción sobrante de abuso. Él ha estado esperando aliviarse un poco más de este efecto secundario particularmente desagradable. ¿Tal vez estaba mejorando? Snot sonríe a su tío, perdonando el uso de su nombre que odia tanto.

-¡Gracias! ¿Y...tío Solomon? Gracias por ayudarme. Las cosas no eran...tan buenas, ¿sabes? Y no tenías que hacer esto por mí...

-¡Por supuesto que sí, muchacho! Somos una familia-puso una mano en el hombro de Snot y por un segundo, piensa que va a ver un arrebato emocional por parte del hombre mayor, pero se ha ido y se dirige a la casa.

Está bien, él no necesitaba un derramamiento de palabras para conocer al hombre se preocupaba tanto por él. Snot sonríe para sí mismo y a sus pensamientos también.


	10. Capítulo 10

-¿Por qué no intentamos con esto?- Preguntó, buscando algunos documentos en su computadora portátil-aquí tengo algunas hojas de trabajo que me gustaría imprimir para que trabajes. Es algo así como una tarea, lo sé, lo sé, tienes suficiente con eso en la escuela ¿verdad?-

La Sra. Sánchez se ríe, quizás un poco demasiado fuerte de su propia broma ya que Snot solo asintió y sonrió cortésmente. Ella le explica que las hojas de trabajo deben completarse con algunas metas y sueños "básicos" que deberá trabajar para lograr el próximo año, había una columna para un mes, otra para seis meses y finalmente para un año.

-Sería bueno que tengas algunos planes en marcha, ya sabes, así es como iremos progresando y no nos estancaremos.

Snot mira los papeles en su mano y frunce el ceño. No había pensado en su futuro en realidad, no desde… bueno, no desde que lo que pasó dejo de pasar. Tragó nerviosamente tratando de ocultar su aprehensión.

-Bueno.

-Te ayudará-le dijo ella con una sonrisa alentadora en su rostro-¿eso está bien?-repitió su pregunta haciendo una nueva afirmación.

Snot sonrió, sintiéndose ahora un poco más tranquilo ahora que estaban casi al final de la sesión.

-Si-asiente-sí, eso está bien-

Salió de la oficina de la psicóloga con un renovado sentido de su propósito.

* * *

-¡No te rías, Steve! Esto es realmente difícil.

El chico de lentes reprimió su risa y se aclaró la garganta

-Bien, veamos…-toma los papeles de su novio y los analiza cuidadosamente-bueno ¡aquí tienes! Comencemos con la columna del próximo mes. Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer en Noviembre?-

-No lo sé-Snot se encogió de hombros con los ojos fijos en el piso de la sala de estar.

Steve estaba a punto de quejarse cuando la voz de su tío Roger se hace presente desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Abstenerse de alcohol para esas dramáticas cenas familiares de Acción de gracias!-Lanzó una risa aspera y desagradable ante su propia broma antes de unirse a ellos en el sofá. Por alguna razón, su disfraz esta vez era de una especie de vaquero, su falso bigote grande, marrón y tupido es una gran distracción.

-¿Podrías dejarnos en paz? ¡Snot realmente necesita ayuda con esto!-gime Steve irritado.

-¡Oye! Soy útil. Puedo ser…útil.

Snot mira a Roger confundido con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tú ¿te teñiste el cabello?

-¿Qué?-los ojos del alienígena se ensancharon-¡No! ¿Por qué?-

Steve solo lo mira.

-Oh, no lo sé. Simplemente te ves diferente, eso es todo-su novio hace caso omiso y le quita la documentación-mira, realmente no tengo ningún objetivo. Siempre lo he estado pensando ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Los planes se arruinan, la gente se muere… ¿sabes?-

-¡Dios, niño!-exclamó Roger en estado de shock-quiero decir, no seré ajeno a la depresión pero… ¡lo tuyo si que es algo serio!-

Steve frunció el ceño y coloco firmemente una mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Snot, eso no siempre sucede ¿verdad? ¡Necesitas cosas para hacer! ¿Qué te parece esto? Ven a pasar acción de gracias aquí con nosotros ¡puedes poner eso en tu lista!

-Sí-Snot negó con la cabeza-no creo que mi tío este tan feliz por eso. Estoy seguro de que quiere que vaya al templo-

-¿Van al templo en acción de gracias también?

-Es bastante ortodoxo, Steven.

-Oigan ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? ¿Eh? ¡Hay fiesta en la sala de estar! ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-dijo Klaus de repente, empujando su pecera hacia el centro de la habitación.

Steve lo ignoro, estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué te parece si… tomas una clase de arte en el centro de la ciudad? ¡de esta forma puedes decir que uno de tus objetivos es mejorar en la pintura!-se giró hacia su novio con una sonrisa, solo para encontrar una expresión horrorizada en su rostro-¿qué? ¿no te gusta el arte?-

-Ese… ¿Ese pez habló?

-¿Qué?-Steve parpadeó confundido girando su mirada para encontrarse con la expresión culpable de Klaus, se horrorizo cuando puso todas las piezas en su lugar dándose cuenta de que el secreto mejor guardado de la familia había desaparecido, bueno, uno de ellos. Se rió juguetonamente, jalando de la manga de la camiseta de Snot-¡no seas ridículo! ¿un pez que habla? ¡eso es…algo tonto!-

Snot tragó saliva nerviosamente comenzando a cuestionar seriamente su cordura hasta que Roger se mofó de él interrumpiendo su monólogo entero.

-¡Mira, Steve! ¡Solo díselo! Vas a…quiero decir… él es el indicado ¿verdad?

Steve se ruborizo furiosamente, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la habitación comenzó a sentirse más y más pequeña. Estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, sus ojos se movieron desde el obvio alienígena disfrazado, al pez, hasta el confuso y preocupado amor de su vida.

-¡¿Qué?!-le dijo a Roger avergonzado. El alienígena se levanto de su lugar y suspiro.

-Mira, la farsa ha terminado, lo hecho, hecho está ¿de acuerdo? Tú y Yenil aquí presente, obviamente se van a casar así que…sí, debes simplemente decírselo ¡tarde o temprano lo descubriría!

-¿Decirme qué?

Se volteó para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos curiosos pero todavía cautelosos de Snot. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por su rostro.

-Bueno. Déjame explicártelo.

* * *

Sentado en el sofá un poco más cerca de su novio, comenzó a explicarle la historia larga y prolongada de cómo habían llegado a casa no solo un esquiador olímpico en el cuerpo de un pez sino también un alienígena escapado del Área 51. Usó imágenes coloridas, intentó hacer que la historia fuera interesante e ignoró las interrupciones de su no tío y compañero de habitación en el cuerpo de un pez. Al final del relato, casi sin aliento, buscó en el rostro de Snot cualquier pista sobre cómo iba a tomar todas estas noticias.

El chico asintió en silencio con los ojos centrados en la esquina más alejada de la habitación.

-Wow.

Steve se mordió el labio y salió corriendo hacia él

-Pero ¡no puedes contarle esto a nadie, Snot! ¡Lo digo en serio! ¡No a cualquiera! ¡Ni al director Lewis y especialmente a Barry o Toshi!

Snot se volteó para ver al menor, su mejor amigo de hace ya muchos años y ahora su novio y si no fuera así, la declaración del no tío de Steve tendría una verdad real, quizás fue demasiado pronto. Sonrió de manera tranquilizadora y puso una mano sobre la del chico.

-Steve, nunca haría nada para poner a tu familia en peligro. Quiero decir…esto es bastante extraño pero ¿acaso algo de esto tiene sentido? Quiero decir, ha habido muchas veces en las que tu tío hacia cosas extrañas que no tenían sentido lógico.

-¡Oh, sí. Soy súper rápido! Me gustaría correr de aquí a Nueva York en… no sé, una hora, creo. Nunca lo he pensado realmente-Roger se encogió de hombros.

Snot se encogió de hombros.

-Esto es bastante extraño. Pero…lo digo una vez más, tu familia es bastante extraña.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Steve quien se encogió de hombros también-tienes razón. Lamento no decírtelo antes, es solo que…no sé, mi padre siempre ha estado realmente loco por mantener todo esto en secreto-

-Tiene sentido.

-¡Genial!-Roger sonrió-¡ahora ya no tendré que usar estos disfraces tontos!-

Rápidamente giró en un círculo, quitándose cada prenda por lo que quedo completamente sin disfraz. Los tres lo miraron en silencio hasta que se echo a reír.

-¡Solo bromeaba! ¡me encantan los disfraces!-rápidamente giro en otro circulo apareciendo completamente vestido pero ahora con un traje de payaso.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste…?-preguntó Steve

-Soy un alienígena, Steve.

Snot miro a Roger retrocediendo ligeramente.

-Lo sé ¿verdad? Extraño ¿eh, niño?-preguntó Klaus inclinándose sobre el borde de su pecera.

* * *

Más tarde, ese mismo día, mientras Steve y Snot pasaban el rato buscando canales en la televisión, Hayley entró por la puerta con un aspecto agotado.

-¿Qué está pasando, tocino?-preguntó Steve perezosamente con los pies en el regazo de Snot. Snot parecía un poco incómodo ahora que su hermana estaba en casa.

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?-gruño Hayley hundiéndose en el sillón junto a ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Dios ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡Mi problema es que la población sin hogar de Langley no está mejorando! Mi problema es que solo me pase cuatro horas tratando de convencer al refugio del centro que necesitan para expandir su operación.

Snot frunció el ceño.

-Sí, escuche que es un problema serio. Lástima que la ciudad no quiera proporcionar más dinero para ayudarlos.

Steve parpadeó sorprendido por la cantidad de información que el adolescente parecía saber sobre el tema.

-Lo que sea-Hayley se encogió de hombros-no vale la pena quejarse ¿qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos?-

-Solo estoy mirando el tubo-dijo Steve ofreciéndole el control remoto el cual ella negó con la cabeza desdeñosamente. Echó un vistazo hacia Snot y se preguntó si debería abordar el delicado tema relacionado con su situación actual. Ella se arriesgó de todos modos.

-Has… ¿Has hablado con tu madre recientemente?

-Uh, no. Realmente no-Snot se aclaró la garganta algo incómodo. Cuando el silencio se prolongó, continuó apresuradamente-ella ya está afuera, quiero decir, por supuesto porque solo la acusaron de asalto leve. Quiero decir, supongo que no tenían muchas pruebas…-

-¡¿Pruebas?!-Steve lo interrumpió, apartando sus pies y sentándose un poco más derecho-¡hay toneladas de pruebas! ¡esos animales…!-

-Bueno, tal vez te haría bien hablar con ella-Hayley frunció el ceño-Solo por…como por teléfono o algo así. Ya sabes, dile lo que necesitas decirle y termina con esto-

-¿Estás loca? ¡eso es lo último que debería hacer!

-No, ella tiene razón, Steve. Debería dejar todo esto atrás-los preocupados ojos marrones del menor se fijaron en él pero Snot fue firme en su convicción y le sonrió con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo-todo saldrá bien, créeme-

* * *

Había comenzado con una simple llamada telefónica a su casa, a…la casa de su madre, eso es. Había decidido mantenerlo en secreto de su tío ya que no creería que fuera una buena idea, así que decidió llamarla desde la escuela.

-¿Hola?-su voz áspera había respondido después del segundo llamado.

Snot contuvo cualquier tipo de nerviosismo que había estado sintiendo, sacudiéndose un poco para calmarse.

-Uh…hola, soy yo-fue un saludo corto y simple.

-¿Schmuely?-preguntó incrédula. Ella casi sonaba… ¿Feliz? Luego un latido más tarde y… -bueno ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Ah sí, de regreso a la ira. Eso fue rápido.

-Solo llamaba porque ha pasado un tiempo y… no sé. Pensé que debía llamar.

-¿Dónde estás?-su voz contenía ese tono pesado de una amenaza no examinada proveniente de alguna parte.

-En la escuela-respondió con irritación, pensó que eso era muy obvio, eran las 10:30 de la mañana después de todo. Suspiró apoyándose contra la pared de ladrillos del edificio, escondido de los ojos curiosos de cualquier maestro o estudiante. Debería estar en clases de español en este momento pero… ¡a la mierda! Eso era más importante ahora.

-Bueno ¿cómo estás? Tú… estás viviendo con Solomon ¿verdad?

Snot dudó en responder, después de todo, la idea había surgido para alejarse de ella ¿verdad? Aun así respondió afirmativamente "si" y luego respondió algunas preguntas básicas como "¿estás comiendo bien?" y "¿vas al templo?". Se relajó un poco durante la llamada ya que su tono pareció atenuarse y ella comenzó a pedirle que viniera a visitarla, su voz se tornó acuosa como si estuviera hablando entre lágrimas y mentiría si dijera que la situación no le afectaba.

-No lo sé, estoy muy ocupado con el templo y…la granja-luchó por mentir y darle una excusa.

-Por favor, Schmuely. Sabes que estoy sola aquí ahora-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y se preguntó muy en el fondo de su mente si ya había bebido tan temprano en la mañana.

Trago saliva con los ojos centrados en los árboles justo al final del campo de futbol. Su mente divago por por posibles razones para no ir pero no pudo encontrar ninguna que fuera realmente convincente. Suspiro pasando una mano por su cabello rizado y luego asintió aunque no podía verlo a través del teléfono.

-Está bien, de acuerdo ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana a la noche, puedes venir al Shabat. A las seis.

-Bueno, suena bien-estuvo de acuerdo al pensar que había una pequeña semilla de duda enterrada en el fondo de su mente.

Y entonces colgaron, Snot resolvió continuar con esto hasta el final aunque solo fuera para cerrar el capítulo en este libro que era su vida. No tenía ninguna expectativa real más que disfrutar de una comida casera, algo que no implicara muchos nabos por una vez como con su tío.


	11. Capítulo 11

-Bueno… ¿vas a probar algunos de los frijoles verdes?

Snot levanta la vista de su plato y observa la sonrisa tensa que se extiende por el pálido rostro de su madre. Se da cuenta de las ojeras bajo sus ojos alguna vez juveniles y se pregunta si son nuevas o si nunca antes las había notado, antes de sentir siquiera un poco de lástima por ella, se incorpora de su asiento y estira la mano para llenar su plato con los dichosos frijoles.

-¿Cómo está Solomon? Nunca ha sido muy bueno para relajarse. No puedo imaginar que esté mejor ahora que cuando éramos jóvenes-dice de una forma casi amargada aunque Snot no puede entender el porqué.

-Él es… él está bien, quiero decir, él es duro conmigo pero… no me importa ayudar, él necesita ayuda-se encoje de hombros pensando en lo que el hombre debía hacer esa noche, no le había mentido, en realidad había sido sincero y le había dicho que iría a visitar a su madre para cenar. Aunque dudo al principio, su tío accedió en dejarlo ir con una especie de declaración sobre ser "su propio hombre" o algo así.

El aire se puso tenso mientras su madre seguía sentada con las manos cruzadas debajo de su barbilla, mirándolo con una mirada casi depredadora. Snot tragó un poco nerviosamente mientras masticaba frijoles verdes recocidos, empapados con demasiada mantequilla. Tomó la servilleta de tela junto a su plato, se limpió la boca y empujo su silla hacia atrás.

-Uh, voy a… ir al baño.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!-lo interrumpió ella, con la mirada fija en su rostro haciendo que su mirada pareciera quemar su rostro.

-Uh… ¿Qué?-Snot parpadeó, medio congelado entre levantarse o sentarse de nuevo, finalmente se dejó caer en la silla confundido.

-Tú… ¡Le dijiste a la policía que te golpee!

Snot parpadeó ligeramente, con la boca levemente abierta ¿Qué esperaba ella a que dijera? ¡Por supuesto que si lo hizo! ¡Era la verdad!

Se puso de pie, la silla se deslizó con fuerza contra el suelo de baldosas y emitió el peor sonido inimaginable, mentiría si dijera que no estaba un poco nervioso.

-¡Schmuely! ¡Eres todo lo que tengo y le mentiste a las autoridades sobre mi! ¡me dejaste!

Cuando ella comenzó a arrastrarse más cerca de él, él también se puso de pie echando la silla hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a retroceder hacia la puerta de la casa, habiendo crecido en esa casa, tenía toda la propiedad trazada en su cabeza pero en ese momento, definitivamente, sucumbía al terror que llenaba todo su ser.

De repente parecía que ella estaba encima de él, demasiado cerca para su comodidad, el vodka torno el aliento demasiado amargo y mordaz al chocar con su nariz, extraño… no había sentido que ella estuviera bebiendo cuando lo invito a venir anteriormente.

Lo tomó por su nueva y agradable chaqueta negra, casi rompiendo algunos botones mientras lo sacudía de un lado a otro, él la sujetó de los brazos para empujarla, fallando en fuerza, clavó sus uñas en su piel en un intento por escapar. Funcionó cuando ella gimió de dolor y se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás dándole a Snot la oportunidad para correr rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada directo a la libertad.

¡No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando de nuevo! ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente tonto?

Abrió la puerta principal, afortunadamente desbloqueada, salió corriendo al porche justo cuando el sol se estaba ocultando a lo lejos. Rayos de luz moribunda brillaban frente al césped y lo golpeaban en la cara cuando se volteó para mirar hacia atrás a la casa de su infancia.

Su madre salió corriendo al porche, aunque se detuvo justo antes de acercarse a él ¿tal vez de que los vecinos hablaran?

-¿Cómo te atreves, Schmuely? ¡Eres una gran decepción!-Snot ladró con una risa rígida ¿él? ¿la decepción?-¿sabes? ¡nada de lo que hago es suficiente para ti! ¡Es patético, los sacrificios que he hecho por ti!-comenzó a gritar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se estremeció visiblemente y parecía abstraída ante sus palabras, después de un momento, ella levantó la vista, un brillo malvado se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Bueno, me decepcionaste. Deberías haberlo intentado mejor, tu pobre padre…

-¿Quieres verme llorar?-él la interrumpió-¿es eso? Bien ¿adivina qué? Estás fuera de suerte-murmuró amargadamente, sosteniendo su cabeza en alto mientras se alejaba, tomando su bicicleta en el borde de la acerca alejándose rápidamente.

-¡Snot! ¡Espera!-ella lloró de repente pero no lo siguió.

Snot siguió pedaleando, sin molestarse siquiera en dar la vuelta. Él había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, la misión ya estaba hecha, buen viaje.

* * *

-Es…-se ahoga en un sollozo antes de continuar-es lo que es-

-Oh, Snot…-dice Steve, acercando a su novio en un fuerte abrazo tan fuerte como le era posible.

Estaban en su casa del árbol con la noche ahora cayendo en su curso y Snot pensó que la preocupación de su tío debía estar creciendo en este punto, pero debía estar volviendo a casa ahora atendiendo sus necesidades como cualquier puta de nadie más. Esto es lo que necesitaba ahora, él necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba a Steve.

Él no sabe cuando dejó de llorar en la camiseta naranja del menor o cuánto tiempo tardo, pero cuando finalmente se separó, notó cuan húmeda está la tela ahora, se limpió la cara amargadamente enojado y evita ver directamente a Steve a la cara por un momento.

Steve siente que está sentado sobre sus manos, sin poder hacer nada para que el chico se sienta mejor, incapaz de permanecer en silencio y no poder hacer nada, ¡nada!.

-Snot… ojala hubiera algo que pueda hacer…-se encogió de hombros impotente, tratando de transmitir su preocupación y su amor. Finalmente, Snot lo mira de nuevo y sorprendentemente, le sonríe.

-Lo sé, Steven. Te amo.

Los dos se mueven en sincronía entre si para unirse en un nuevo abrazo que dura hasta que la oscuridad pareciera haberlo desvanecido, Snot consideró quedarse a dormir allí, a salvo en los brazos de su novio pero siendo realista, sabía que debía volver a casa pronto. Al elevar su vista hacia el rostro de Steve mientras le sonríe, se da cuenta de la sensación que realmente tiene.

Es como estar en casa.

* * *

Unas semanas más tarde, la ansiosa noche que paso con su madre ebria casi era olvidada, trata de no pensar demasiado en ello. Su psicóloga cree que es valiente por aceptar su invitación, el tío Solomon cree que debió permanecer rígido sobre el asunto, así que, por supuesto, no quiere hablar del comportamiento de su hermana en absoluto.

Está bien con que Snot quiera realmente seguir adelante, no tenía nada nuevo que añadir a la conversación de todos modos y la situación ya no merecía ser analizada.

Comienza a pasar más tiempo en casa de Steve, su tío pareció haberle dado un poco más de tiempo fuera de la granja. No es que haya que hacer algo realmente antes del invierno, pero Snot cree que el "trabajo agrícola" que estaban haciendo era más que una excusa de todos modos. Aún así, con todo lo sucedido, su tío realmente ha sido una de las pocas figuras de apoyo en su vida y no sabía cómo agradecérselo, quizás lo haría algún día.

Mientras él y Steve se sientan con la familia Smith en la cocina a conversar, Stan y Francine empiezan a mostrar un aspecto muy nervioso, a pesar de todo, la madre de Steve está radiante de alegría y Stan parece un poco aburrido.

-Uh… ¿Hola chicos?-murmuró Steve notando sus expresiones.

-Steve, ve afuera a jugar ¿quieres? Necesitamos hablar con tu, eh… amigo.

Parpadeó a su padre con inquietud estrechando los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Papá, no tengo siete años, ya no juego afuera. Además, cualquier cosa que quieras decirme ¡puedes decirla frente a Snot!

-Nosotros somos… eso no es-Stan suspira con frustración por la falta de voluntad de su hijo para "jugar a la pelota" por así decirlo-¿podrías ir arriba o algo así?-

Francine sonríe dulcemente.

-Steve, cariño, tenemos que hablar con Snot ¿no puedes darnos un minuto?

Snot le sonrió a la señora Smith y la forma en que parecía ansiosa por hablar con él.

-Está todo bien, Steven-tranquilizó a su novio cuando el menor se levantó para irse de la cocina.

Observó como los padres del menor se sentaban frente a la mesa y esperó pacientemente para saber de qué se trataba.

-Snot… me ha llamado la atención de que tienes intenciones con mi hijo que son… digamos, no tan admirables.

El chico se sonrojó. Oh ¿de eso se trataba la conversación? Francine se sobresaltó, riéndose nerviosamente.

-¡Oh, Stan! Snot, entendemos que amas a nuestro Steven y sinceramente ¡estoy tan feliz de que haya encontrado a alguien que no me iba a reemplazar!-ella rió a carcajadas pero Snot no estaba seguro de haber entendido el chiste, Stan la miró de soslayo y continuó

-Bien, hijo, mira… solo quería decirte que te apoyamos plenamente siempre que no estés aquí para aprovecharte de Steve. Tú… no eres así ¿verdad? ¿haces algún tipo de estafa prolongada?-se inclinó muy cerca, lo que causo que Snot se relajara y comenzara a reírse.

-Señor Smith, me conoce desde hace mucho tiempo ¿me considera el tipo de hombre para planear algo? ¿especialmente a largo plazo?

-Bueno, supongo que no.

Los dos lo miraron por un momento antes de ponerse de pie torpemente, las sillas rodaron ruidosamente por el suelo de la cocina.

-Bien ¡qué buena conversación!-dijo Stan, sacudiendo su mano torpemente antes de irse rápidamente.

Francine le dio un suave abrazo y una sonrisa antes de seguirlo, Snot se sentó a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de suceder ¿así eran ellos? ¿esa era su manera de aprobarlo a él y a Steve? No es que no haya una pregunta real en concreto, ya los habían apoyado mucho.

Aún así, era agradable saber cómo relacionarse con la familia de su novio, especialmente cuando carecía de una propia.


	12. Capítulo 12

No es fácil estar sin una madre cada vez que llegaba el Día de las madres, no con todos los recordatorios constantes en la televisión, en la escuela y todo eso. Esto llevó a Steve a acercarse a su novio cuando salían de la escuela el viernes por la tarde, Snot ya sospechaba de los movimientos enérgicos del menor y su apresurado discurso, pero el abrazo por atrás fue el último clavo del ataúd. Cerró de golpe su casillero y se dio la vuelta con los ojos entrecerrados frente a su novio.

-Está bien ¿qué es?

-¿Qué?-la sonrisa de Steve no vaciló, aunque si se apagó.

-Estás planeando algo.

-¿Qué? ¡no seas tonto! ¿qué podría estar planeando?

-No sé…-Snot puso los ojos en blanco y colocó su mochila en los hombros cuando salieron del edificio-algo, algo que solo voy a decir ahora, no quiero que lo hagas-

Caminaron un poco, bajando las escaleras y se dirigieron a la calle en dirección a la escuela secundaria, Steve atormentó su cerebro para encontrar la mejor manera de controlar las emociones de su novio sin ser demasiado obvio. Snot estaba pateando una piedra mientras caminaban por la acera del vecindario.

-Aah…-Steve suspiró pesadamente-estoy esperando este fin de semana ¡estoy agotado!-dijo, dibujando su redacción en gran medida.

-¿Quieres jugar "Age Of Empires" este fin de semana?

-¡Claro! sí, eso se oye divertido ¡oh no!-dijo Steve golpeándose su propia cara en estado de shock.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Snot dejando de caminar.

-¡Este fin de semana es el Día de la madre! ¡oh no! ¡ni siquiera tengo un regalo!-miró ansiosamente a su novio pero dudo rápidamente al sentir la penetrante mirada del chico.

-Bien-fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia adelante.

-¿Qué?-lo llamó Steve mientras lo seguía.

-¿Sabes?-Snot soltó un suspiro cansado-ya me estoy hartando de esto, Steve-

-¿Qué?-el menor parpadeó a su novio fingiendo inocencia-oh ¿hablas del Día de la madre?-

Snot se volteó de nuevo y caminó hacia Steve tan violentamente que su mochila por poco se cae.

-¡No! ¡hablo del hecho de que insistes en hablar de todo! ¡el hecho de que sientes que tienes que "prepararte" para tener una conversación conmigo! ¡el hecho de que no respetas mis deseos cuando te pido que lo hagas! ¡déjame en paz, Steven!

-Entonces…-Steve se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada tímidamente antes de volver a mirar hacia arriba-¿no estás molesto por el Día de la madre?-

Snot sacudió la cabeza en silencio y se fue, a Steve le preocupaba que el chico no volviera si no lo seguía después de todo, pero si lo seguía de cerca, podría hacer sonar su cuello. Cuando llegaron al centro de la ciudad, Snot giró a la derecha en lugar de la izquierda, Steve supo que esta vez lo había molestado mucho, su caminata silenciosa juntos fue tormentosa, pero asumió que todavía estaban pasando las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas juntos.

-¡Snot! ¡espera! ¿a dónde vas?-lo llamó. No se dio la vuelta cuando estaban junto al cruce, esperando con impaciencia su turno a que cambiara la luz.

-Me voy a casa.

-Pensé que íbamos a jugar "Age Of Empires"-dijo Steve frunciendo el ceño-aún puedes quedarte y podemos pedir una pizza-

-¡No quiero ninguna pizza!-dijo Snot enfrentándolo de nuevo-¡y quiero que te alejes de mi vida!-

Cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, se quedó quieto, casi sorprendido por aquella afirmación, él no estaba tan enojado ¿o sí? Deseando poder recuperarse de inmediato, Snot suspiró otra vez y miró sus zapatillas desgastadas. Los ojos de Steve se estaban volviendo demasiado aguados para su propio bien y contra su voluntad, intentó mirar al chico pero eso solo hizo que su visión se tornara más borrosa, cedió tratando de parecer duro y se encogió de hombros.

-Bien-murmuró gravemente antes de irse corriendo en otra dirección.

-¡Espera! ¡Steve!-lo llamó impotente detrás de él. Quería perseguirlo, disculparse, quizás ir a comer algo de pizza en su lugar favorito pero en vez de eso, se quedó allí, la luz había cambiado y había vuelto a cambiar, ahora estaba atrapado esperando una oportunidad para cruzar otra vez.

Cuando la luz finalmente cambió, volvió a echar un vistazo hacia la dirección en la que el menor se había ido, pero había desaparecido por completo. Y de esa forma, regresó a casa.

* * *

Vivir es fácil si recuerdas dos cosas: una, nada es tan fácil como parece a primera vista y dos, puedes contar siempre contigo mismo, incluso si las personas más importantes en tu vida te decepcionan. Snot acercó sus rodillas a su pecho y las abrazó con fuerza, estaba solo en la casa del árbol un cálido viernes por la noche, se estaba arrepintiendo de su pelea anterior con Steve, pero no estaba dispuesto a ir a disculparse, en su lugar, estaba intentando curar su aburrimiento y de alguna manera pagar su castigo simplemente estando cerca de su "lugar especial".

Wow, cuando lo piensas, supones que realmente ese era su lugar especial.

Una parte de él supuso que quizás si se quedaba allí arriba el tiempo suficiente, el menor lo sentiría psíquicamente y simplemente subiría, pero pasó una hora y Steve no estaba ahí. Sabía que todos estaban en la casa debido a la iluminación de su habitación, casi todos estaban dentro de la casa ahora, asomó la mirada y vio que la bicicleta de Steve yacía abandonada en el césped.

Después de todo, tenían otros planes, Snot dudaba seriamente que el chico simplemente se levantara y saliera, estaba molesto por haber sido ignorado y se rió de lo irracional que estaba siendo ¡por el amor de dios! ¡debía ir a hablar con él!

* * *

Trepando lentamente por el árbol y cayendo en el patio trasero de la casa Smith, Snot caminó hacia la puerta trasera y levantó una mano para tocar levemente. Puso los ojos en blanco ante su acción, en cambio abrió la puerta y entró, iba un poco más allá de la formalidad ¿no?

La cocina estaba vacía y cuando entró en la sala de estar, encontró que Hayley y Jeff estaban descansando en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

-¿Sup?-dijo mientras pasaba, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Sup-respondieron ambos, sus ojos no abandonaron la pantalla del televisor.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Steve, pudo escuchar los sonidos de Star Trek de fondo, con cautela, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-Uh… hey-dijo mientras veía a Steve acostado en su cama con una expresión de molestia en el rostro.

-Hey-dijo el chico antes de volver a ver la televisión. Snot tomo esto como un permiso para entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Así que… uh… lamento lo que hice antes. He estado… como si estuviera sentado en un árbol por una hora.

-Hmm.

Observó como el chico de lentes continuaba mirando fijamente el programa de ciencia ficción de los años 60´s, uno de sus favoritos y aparentemente, estaba ignorándolo por completo. Se acercó un poco más para sentarse a su lado, miró al Capitán Kirk en la pantalla mientras formulaba las palabras para decir a continuación.

-No es una excusa, se que estás bien pero me enoje y… bueno, no debería haberlo hecho.

Steve se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una rápida mirada, bajando un poco la guardia.

-Eres un idiota.

-Sí.

-Pero…-el menor suspiró y se volvió hacia él-como no debería presionarte con estas cosas, no me parece justo-

Snot le sonrió a su novio, feliz de que ya no estuvieran pelando.

-¿Quieres jugar a "Age Of Empires"?

-¡Absolutamente!-dijo Steve correspondiendo su sonrisa.

* * *

Después de algunas horas jugando, el dúo estaba bastante hambriento y una rápida revisión del reloj les indico que ya estaban cerca de las 20:30 p.m

-¿Quieres un poco de pizza?-preguntó Steve dejando de lado su control y levantándose de la cama para estirarse un poco.

-Claro-respondió su novio encogiéndose de hombros, miró su teléfono en busca de mensajes de texto de su tío, no era muy bueno en eso pero había prometido hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse en contacto con el chico, Snot encontró sus errores tipográficos sin ningún fin humorístico.

-¡Oh! ¡veré si mi mamá está dispuesta a pagar y luego podemos conseguir esa caja de tamaño fiesta!

-Steve, esa cosa es como para treinta personas-dijo Snot apartando la vista de la pantalla de su teléfono para ver al adolescente.

-¿Y? ¡tengo hambre, maldita sea!-dijo emocionado y salió de la habitación.

Al bajar por la escalera en la sala de estar, Steve encontró a Jeff y Hayley viendo un reportaje especial sobre el tráfico de drogas en el país, aburrido, Steve pasó a un lado sin decir una palabra y entró en la cocina buscando a su madre. Estaba en la mesa con Roger, hablando con entusiasmo.

-Oh, Frannie, te digo ¡este será el mejor viaje de cata de vinos en el que hemos estado!-dijo el alienígena emocionado, completamente disfrazado, no es que importara ahora, supuso. Francine se rió y saltó en su asiento con entusiasmo de arriba abajo.

-¿Cata de vinos? ¡se oye divertido! ¿puedo ir?-preguntó Steve

-¡No! ¡este es nuestro viaje de cata de vinos! ¡es nuestro!-gritó Roger y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza con el folleto enrollado.

-¡Auch! ¡caray!

Su madre espantó al alienígena mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-Oh, cariño. ¡me encantaría que vinieras! Pero… no quiero que lo hagas.

-Gracias mami…-gruñó Steve, yendo a buscar un rápido refrigerio en la nevera.

-No entiendes, Steve. Trabajo muy duro para ustedes niños y para su padre…

-¡Y para mí!-dijo Roger alegremente agitando sus manos alrededor.

-Sí, y para ti, cariño. Solo quiero un momento para relajarme ¿sabes?

-Lo entiendo-Steve comenzó a hurgar uno de los tazones de compota de manzana que había tomado-parece que podría ser divertido-

-¡Lo será! ¡va a ser una bomba!-se rió cuando él y Roger pusieron los ojos en blanco.

Pronto, los dos se retiraron corriendo a otro lugar dejando a Steve solo con sus pensamientos y la compota de manzana. La mente del chico había cambiado de opinión, todos sus planes de ir por la tarjeta de crédito de su madre para pagar la pizza habían quedado atrás, Steve sonrió maliciosamente para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a formular el fin de semana perfecto. ¡Olvidate de los videojuegos y la pizza! Si esos dos estaban fuera de casa, Snot y él estaban a cargo del lugar ¡podían hacer lo que quisieran! Podrían… ¡tener una fiesta!

Su padre estaba en una excursión de largo plazo y de ese modo, solo quedaban Jeff y Hayley en su camino. Podría deshacerse de ellos fácilmente, después de todo, amaban los sobornos.

Tendría la mejor fiesta en su casa, estaba seguro de que sería un buen momento. Se rió entre dientes, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras comia su compota de manzana y subía las escaleras de regreso a su habitación, su hermana y su cuñado se miraron de forma extraña pero no dijeron nada.

Ya era hora… ¡de una planificación épica!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin! pensé que pasarían meses hasta que la ficker original se dignara a actualizar este fanfic.
> 
> No se preocupen, solo quedan tres capítulos más y ya se termina el fanfic, por ahora disfruten este, me disculpo por la demora pero no es culpa mía que me haya tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, si quieren echenlé la culpa a la ficker original por tardarse tanto en actualizar u_u además, he visto que ella ha estado trabajando con otros proyectos además de este y supongo que se tardara otro par de meses más en subir el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "How you remind me", por favor dejen comentarios si así lo desean y nos veremos pronto en la próxima publicación.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


End file.
